After All
by Rinne-chan
Summary: Quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre, deux ninjas se rencontrent dans un lieu connu d'eux seuls. Les deux ont changé, l'un à un tel point qu'on ne le reconnaît plus. Cette rencontre changera-t-elle les choses?NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1 Le calme avant la tempête

After All

**Salut, c'est moi! Alors je tiens juste à dire que c'est ma toute première fanfic, alors soyez un mini peu indulgents! Z'avez quand même le droit de faire des remarques négatives (enfin, si c'est constructif).**

**Je m'appuie sur les faits du tome 54 et avant, donc si vous n'avez pas lu vous risquez des spoils...Je crois, j'ai pas vérifié! **

**Couples à venir: NaruHina, ShikaTema et peut-être du NejiTen!**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais aucun profit avec ces histoires.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>Le calme avant la tempête

C'était une chaude journée d'été, quelques semaines après la fin de la plus grande guerre que le pays du feu ait connu. Le village de Konoha, ainsi que plusieurs autres, avait été détruit, et la reconstruction était difficile. Dans les bois, loin de toute cette agitation, une silhouette élancée sautait de branche en branche avec une démarche qui semblait malaisée, comme si une blessure limitait les mouvements de la jeune femme. Elle avançait en silence, les yeux fixés devant elle et sans se retourner. Elle se sauvait.

La guerre était bel et bien finie. Mais pas la souffrance. Le village de Konoha en dégageait une énorme quantité. Pour une kunoichi qui n'avait fait que se battre pendant quatre longues années, c'était insupportable. Elle ne partait pas définitivement. Elle voulait simplement oublier, pour quelques minutes, l'horreur qu'elle vivait. Cauchemars sanglants, des cris, une explosion. Deux yeux ivoire sans prunelles qui la fixaient avant de s'emplir de vide. Un regard qui la méprisa jusqu'à la toute fin. Les larmes faillirent la gagner à nouveau, mais elle se secoua. Elle devait être forte. Elle repoussa toutes ses pensées et les enferma à double tour dans son cerveau. Elle ne se concentrait que sur le vert des feuilles et la chaleur du soleil. Ses pas la conduisirent tout naturellement vers une clairière. Sa clairière. Celle où elle s'était entraînée sans relâche, celle où elle avait pratiquement vécu pendant deux ans. Celle où elle avait appris à apprivoiser l'eau, en en faisant sa meilleure arme, mis à part ses yeux. Celle qu'elle seule connaissait. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Lui aussi la connaissait. Mais penser à lui la faisait souffrir, et elle se concentra sur le bleu du ciel en s'étendant au sol, ses longs cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait bloqué ses pensées. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait été suivie.

Il ne bougeait pas. Dissimulé par le feuillage d'un grand saule, il ne ratait pas un seul mouvement de la jeune femme. Il admira ses longs cheveux couleur de nuit qui s'étendaient sur le sol, contrastant avec sa peau blanche comme la neige. Elle étincelait presque au soleil, lui donnant l'air d'une entité venant d'un autre monde, pur et fragile. La réalité était cependant tout autre et il le savait, pour l'avoir vue sur le champ de bataille, où elle se défendait comme une panthère. Il se décida enfin à agir. S'élançant dans les airs, il atterrit d'un bond derrière elle et ce sans faire un seul bruit. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué… Il se reprit en la voyant agripper un kunai dans sa pochette et se mettre en position de combat sur-le-champ. Elle l'avait senti venir, finalement. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses compétences qui s'étaient aiguisées avec la guerre. Elle se savait suivie sans même utiliser son byakugan. Elle fixa férocement son suiveur, avant de se figer subitement.

Ses yeux d'azur rencontrèrent ses yeux lavande, et la jeune femme se détendit. Elle fit une grimace de douleur et s'effondra au sol, sa jambe la faisant souffrir. L'homme s'approcha, ses cheveux blonds étant maintenant longs comme ceux du Yondaime et attachés en une courte queue-de-cheval rappelant un peu celle de Jiraiya. Naruto avait grandi et vieilli pendant cette guerre, bien plus que tous les autres. Son regard avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre et son innocence et il arborait en tout temps un masque froid depuis la victoire des Forces Alliées Shinobi. Le blond s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et la sermonna un peu, mais sans conviction :

« Hinata, tu ne devais pas partir de l'hôpital avant que ta jambe ne soit complètement guérie. Ta blessure va se rouvrir. »

La jeune femme avait dû vaincre sa timidité pour commander certains régiments, et elle s'était affirmée. L'hésitation n'a pas sa place à la guerre, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. C'est pourquoi elle répondit sans aucun bégaiement ni rougeurs :

« Je vais bien. Sakura et Ino ont bien d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'une blessure déjà pratiquement guérie. Et puis… Je n'en peux plus. »

Elle avait lâché sa dernière phrase dans un soupir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, le blond avait compris. L'hôpital était cauchemardesque : des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements. La morgue était pleine et on notait de nouveaux décès chaque jour. Les médecins faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils étaient surchargés. Naruto hocha la tête, toujours sans expression. Elle remarqua qu'il avait tiqué en entendant le nom de Sakura, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Prononcer le nom de la rose était pratiquement devenu tabou en présence de Naruto. Elle vit qu'il avait de nouveau le regard perdu dans le vide. L'inquiétude monta de plus belle en Hinata. Ce regard lui en rappelait un autre. Blanc. Vide. Sans vie. Elle tressaillit, de plus en plus effrayée. Comme les autres, elle avait d'abord cru que ce n'était que passager, qu'il leur reviendrait avec ses « dattebayo » quelques jours plus tard. Mais ça faisait des semaines, maintenant, qu'il se promenait avec un regard vide et qu'il vivait comme un automate. Lui qui autrefois était celui avec la plus grande volonté semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de vivre. Elle détestait le voir comme ça. Elle ressentit une envie subite de hurler, comme si ça l'aurait fait sortir de sa léthargie. Mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Or, si lui perdait tout espoir, elle ne pourrait plus se raccrocher à rien. Il était son espoir. Sa lumière. S'il abandonnait, pourquoi resterait-elle en vie? Si lui-même ne trouvait pas de raison valable pour sourire, qu'est-ce qui la retenait de s'effondrer? Elle continua:

« Toi par contre tu ne vas pas bien, Naruto. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles. Et nous ne sommes pas tous comme Sakura. Nous ne t'en voulons pas, même Ino. Tu devais le faire! Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, nous serions tous morts! Naruto, écoute-moi! »

La dernière phrase était un ordre. Le blond venait de se lever, apparemment pour esquiver la conversation, mais elle agrippa son bras et l'obligea à se rassoir. Il finit par obtempérer, mais gardait toujours son masque terriblement impassible. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle lui cria les mots qu'elle ressassait depuis des semaines. Depuis que son esprit s'était emmuré on ne sait où. Depuis qu'il l'avait affronté.

« ARRÊTE DE T'EN VOULOIR D'AVOIR TUÉ SASUKE! »

Il se figea, comme assommé par ses mots. Puis, il se tourna vers elle. La respiration lui manqua en voyant le regard infiniment triste et désespéré que Naruto lui jeta. Elle vit à quel point il s'en voulait. Elle comprit qu'il ne désirait plus que rejoindre son frère sans avoir le courage de le faire. Elle eut envie de hurler à nouveau. Sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel sentiment chez le blond et cela la tuait. Elle se mit à trembler mais réussit à le cacher. Il recommençait à s'enfermer dans sa prison froide. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose, c'était là ou jamais. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, donc elle dit la première chose à laquelle elle pensa. En fait c'était la seule chose qui était dans son esprit depuis la fin de la guerre :

« Tu sais,mon clan est pratiquement mort en entier par ma faute. Je n'ai pas su les arrêter. Si j'avais été à la hauteur, ils seraient encore là. Il ne reste que cinq représentants de la digne famille des Hyuuga, en me comptant. Et les autres… Lee n'a pas réussi à sauver Gai et Karin est morte pour Sai. Choji a failli mourir de l'attaque de Zetsu. Neji est resté dans le coma pendant deux semaines suite à l'attaque de mon père, juste parce qu'il l'a empêché de me frapper. Temari a perdu son bébé. Kankuro a été tué par ce qui restait de Deidara et Sasori. Kakashi serait mort si Ino n'avait pas été là, et il ne pourra peut-être plus jamais se servir de son bras. Le Raikage et la Misukage se sont sacrifiés. Shizune aussi, avec Iruka. Tu as tué Sasuke, ton premier ami. Sans parler des dizaines d'aures que nous connaissions en est tous pratiquement au même point. Et on peut s'entraider. Naruto, arrête de vouloir faire face tout seul. On est là. J-je suis là. Maintenant. Et même si on veut mourir, si on veut aller les rejoindre, il faut avancer. Sinon, on aura perdu tout ce pour quoi on s'est battus et ce pour quoi ils sont morts! Mais moi, je ne peux pas avancer si toi tu ne bouges pas! C'est idiot mais je n'y peux rien! S'il-te plait, redeviens comme avant! Redeviens comme avant… »

Merde. Voilà qu'elle pleurait vraiment, maintenant. Au fond, elle était toujours aussi faible. Mais elle espérait au moins avoir secoué un peu le blond assis à ses côté risqua un coup d'œil vers Naruto, mais ne vit qu'un éclair jaune et se sentit serrée de toutes parts. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que Naruto venait de l'enlacer. Elle rougit, mais ne bougea pas. Elle venait de ressentir les tressautements qui agitaient son compagnon, puis les larmes qui mouillaient sa tenue. Elle n'en fit pas de cas, ses propres larmes coulant abondamment. Timidement, elle enroula ses bras autour du torse du blond, enfouissant elle aussi sa tête dans son épaule. Les deux ninjas restèrent ainsi un moment qui dura une éternité, profitant de ces quelques heures pour laisser sortir toute l'horreur de la guerre.

* * *

><p><strong>Sont-y pas meugnons? Ou est-ce que c'est trop guimauve? Donnez-moi votre avis!<strong>

**Reviews please!**

**xxx Rinne-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 ikiteiru

**Voici le second chapitre! Je m'excuse pour le temps que ça m'a pris pour le poster, mais j'ai été assez occupée et il a été plus long et difficile que prévu... Mais ça, vous vous en fichez!**

**Pour ceux qui veulent connaître la longueur de la fic, je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée. Je pensais à une vingtaine de chapitres, mais ça va dépendre... **

****Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé et qui laisseront des reviews, c'est extrêmement apprécié! S'il y a un truc qui cloche, n'hésitez pas, c'est fait pour ça!****

**Un merci tout spécial à ma bêta-lectrice (qui n'est pas sur ce site mais qui fait le même boulot) Momo-chan!**

**couples à venir: NaruHina, ShikaTema et du NejiTen! (C'est certain maintenant!)**

* * *

><p>Elle ne sut jamais à quel moment ils s'étaient endormis. Quand elle s'éveilla, le soleil avait déjà beaucoup avancé et était sur le point de se coucher. Elle remarqua que sa tête reposait sur quelque chose. Il s'avéra que c'était sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui l'enlaçait toujours, profondément endormi. Elle observa son visage paisible. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi. Non, à bien y penser, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dormir. Elle remarqua les traces de larmes sur les joues du blond et les essuya tendrement, sans réfléchir. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt, ce contact maternel lui étant totalement inconnu. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux et la regarder avec stupeur, Hinata retira sa main, embarrassée.<p>

Naruto regarda la kunoichi rougissante, surpris. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette couleur sur le visage de la Hyuuga. Il sourit, c'était bon signe. La Hinata qu'il avait connue cinq ans auparavant n'avait pas complètement disparu. Cinq ans. Cinq ans depuis la première destruction de Konoha. Cinq ans depuis qu'elle s'était confessée. Cinq ans qu'il la faisait attendre. Cinq ans qu'il doutait. Elle devait penser qu'il l'avait oublié. Si c'était le cas, elle se trompait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier les premiers mots d'amour qui lui avaient été adressés? Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre à l'époque. D'une part, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et d'une autre il était encore amoureux d'une fille aux cheveux roses. Amour qui était mort après sa bataille contre son frère de cœur.

_Flashback :_

_Il se tenait debout, tremblant, devant son corps sans vie. Il était parti, et c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su le convaincre. Il était trop faible. Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu pendant huit longues années était étendu devant lui, mort. Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues pendant qu'il s'écroulait à ses côtés. Il voulait mourir aussi. Il voulait le suivre. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa un kunai qu'il dirigea vers sa propre poitrine, mais il fut arrêté par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se débattit avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras. En se retournant, il aperçut Shikamaru qui le regardait d'un air douloureux, son ombre s'étirant jusqu'à la sienne. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, son bras déposa le kunai qu'il tenait à ses pieds. Tout à coup, un cri retentit, surprenant les deux ninjas :_

_-« SASUKE! »_

_Ce hurlement ne fit qu'accentuer le trou béant que Naruto ressentait dans son ventre. Il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait la voix, et la douleur que contenait ce cri ne faisait que le blesser encore plus. Un éclair rose se jeta sur le corps de son frère, le repoussant par la même occasion. Il fut attrapé et désarmé par Sai et Shikamaru, qui le maintinrent au sol pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle bêtise. Devant eux, Sakura s'était penchée sur Sasuke. Une lueur verte s'échappa des mains de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle tentait de soigner la blessure sur le ventre de son amant. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mais elle continuait de s'escrimer sur le cadavre, repoussant tous ceux qui s'en approchaient. Ce fut finalement Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui parvint à la rejoindre. Pleurant elle aussi, elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter la rose. Avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui murmura :_

_-« Arrête, Sakura. C'est fini. Tout est terminé._

_-Non… NON! hurla cette dernière, avant de se faire enlacer par Ino. _

_La blonde tenta de la calmer, mais elle se dégagea et se tourna vers Naruto, ses deux yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs accusateurs._

_-Pourquoi! Pourquoi tu l'as tué? Tu avais dit que tu le ramènerais! TU AVAIS PROMIS! _

_Une baffe retentit, et la rose se retourna, stupéfaite. Derrière elle se trouvait Tenten, que Lee tentait de retenir de frapper Sakura de nouveau._

_-Comment peux-tu dire ça, s'exclama la kunoichi, rouge de rage. Comment oses-tu le blâmer? Il a tout fait! Pendant huit ans il a couru après Sasuke pour toi! Il n'avait pas le choix de le combattre! Il nous aurait tous massacrés, toi comprise, comprends-tu ça? Il a tué son frère pour que nous puissions tous vivre! Arrête de te lamenter sur ton pitoyable sort et devient une kunoichi, merde! Qu'aurais-tu fait si Naruto était mort à sa place, hein? _

_Sakura ne répondit pas, son corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle semblait avoir perdu la raison et regardait le cadavre de son amant sans cacher sa douleur. Elle ne réagit pas quand Ino la prit et la l'éloigna des autres, s'agrippant seulement à elle pour marcher, pleurant toujours. Quant à lui, Naruto avait observé la scène en silence. Les reproches de Sakura se répétaient en écho dans sa tête, et il y ajoutait les siens. Il demeurait par terre, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur ces voix accusatrices. Shikamaru et Sai le libérèrent, voyant qu'il s'était calmé. Ils s'inquiétèrent en voyant son visage encore plus inexpressif que celui de Sai. Puis, sans un mot, sans un geste, il se retourna et courut dans la forêt. Il ne tentait pas d'échapper aux voix accusatrices. Il était d'accord avec elles, tout était de sa faute. Il était minable. Il s'en voulait. Il ne serait jamais digne de devenir Hokage. De toute façon, il ne le voulait plus. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il voulait mourir._

_Fin du flashback_

Il chassa les idées noires qui menaçaient de revenir le hanter. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, recommencer à vivre. Recommencer à vivre pour ceux qui restaient, pour ses amis, même pour la fille rose qui le haïssait. Et surtout pour celle qui venait de le tirer de l'enfer, pour celle qui l'avait une fois de plus sauvé. Combien de fois le ferait-elle avait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose en retour? Combien de temps attendrait-elle? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se tut immédiatement en voyant que la jeune femme avait une fois de plus pris une position de combat. Il fit de même en remarquant des mouvements suspects dans les feuilles d'un arbre à proximité. Sa comparse activa silencieusement le byakugan. Après quelques secondes, elle se détendit et abandonna sur-le-champ sa position de combat. Elle garda néanmoins son air menaçant, jetant le blond dans la confusion. Il ne comprit que quand elle dit distinctement :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura?

Cette dernière sauta en effet de la branche où elle était perchée sans accorder un seul regard à Naruto. C'était comme ça depuis la mort de Sasuke, et ça blessait autant le jeune homme que quand elle l'avait publiquement incriminé.

-On m'a dit d'aller chercher N… Uzumaki-kun, fit-elle en montrant bien que ça ne l'enchantait guère, il est demandé chez le Hokage.

-Très bien, fit ce dernier blessé d'être traité en étranger mais ne le laissant pas paraître.

-Je viens, j'ai à parler à Tsunade-sama pour le clan », fit sèchement la Hyuuga, fixant toujours la rose d'un regard meurtrier.

La ninja-médecin s'inclina puis partit sans se retourner. Les deux autres soupirèrent en la voyant quitter la clairière, l'un de désappointement et l'autre de colère. Hinata et Sakura, qui s'entendaient à merveille avant, étaient reconnues pour leurs fréquentes disputes à l'hôpital. C'en était devenu à un point violent que seule Ino était maintenant autorisée à soigner la Hyuuga.

Ils étaient tous les deux surpris de la nouvelle de la convocation de Naruto. Ces temps-ci, très peu de gens avaient l'occasion de voir Tsunade en personne, ayant surtout affaire à ses ANBU et ses conseillers. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que la Hokage prenait très mal la mort de son second, même si elle tentait de le cacher. Sa santé dépérissait : son médecin lui avait interdit le saké et on l'avait vue maintes fois se rendre à l'hôpital sous prétexte d'aller donner un coup de main alors que c'était elle qui se faisait examiner. Ino et Sakura ne voulaient rien dire, mais c'était évident que l'état de leur sensei les inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle ne semblait plus non plus s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit, ne faisant ses devoirs d'Hokage que mécaniquement et disparaissant parfois pour des durées indéterminées au bout desquelles on la retrouvait au cimetière, le regard vide. La plupart du temps, elle refusait de bouger, à moins que ce soit Sakura qui la persuade, ce qui rajoutait encore aux innombrables tâches que cette dernière devait effectuer. Même Hinata commençait à redouter que cette dernière ne meure de surmenage : elle ne dormait pratiquement plus et passait son temps à l'hôpital ou chez l'Hokage en délégant ses responsabilités à Ino, qui elle aussi travaillait sans cesse. Parfois, elle se mettait à penser que la véritable guerre se jouait maintenant que les batailles au front étaient terminées, maintenant qu'il fallait apprendre à vivre avec la douleur qui n'en finissait plus et le vide toujours plus grand laissé par les innombrables morts dont le nombre augmentait chaque jour.

Naruto, plongé dans des pensées semblables, ne releva la tête qu'une fois parvenus aux grandes portes du village, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Il abandonna son air absent pour afficher un visage impassible, le même visage qui les avait tous inquiétés pendant autant de temps. Cela inquiéta Hinata un instant et elle se demanda si ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, si une seule seconde devant la ruine du village avait suffi à faire revivre ses idées noires de plus belle. Ces réflexions furent cependant contredites quand elle remarqua quelque chose qui changeait tout. C'était un détail infime, qu'on ne remarquait pas à moins de connaître parfaitement le jeune homme : l'espoir, la minuscule étincelle d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cette vision réconforta Hinata, la convainquant que je ninja qu'elle suivait était bien le blond enjoué et maladroit qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle esquissa un sourire et le suivit en direction du bureau de la ninja légendaire.

Ils furent bientôt devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, mais on les informa que cette dernière se trouvait chez elle. Les deux ninjas remercièrent l'ANBU et se dirigèrent un peu à contrecœur chez Tsunade. Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto ne défonça pas la porte en hurlant un « Ohayou, Tsunade ba-chan! » mais se contenta plutôt de cogner poliment à la porte. Un faible « entrez » leur répondit et ils s'exécutèrent. Hinata se figea momentanément en voyant l'état de la demeure de la blonde. Les rideaux étaient tous tirés et les cadavres de nombreux plats instantanés à moitié vides s'empilaient autour de la poubelle qui répandait une odeur doucereuse et nauséabonde. L'appartement n'avait pas été rangé depuis des lustres et la poussière s'accumulait sous les meubles. Elle se secoua, mais ne rejoignit pas immédiatement Naruto dans le salon, profitant du fait que la propriétaire ne la voyait pas pour sortir le sac poubelle rapidement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais Tsunade ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Elle ne prêtait plus attention à grand-chose, apparemment. Le tout fut fait en quelques secondes et elle rejoignit son compagnon, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas, incrédule. Elle venait d'apercevoir Tsunade, avec laquelle elle n'avait pas été en contact depuis plusieurs semaines. Cette dernière, même si elle tenait toujours son jutsu de rajeunissement, paraissait plus que son âge. Elle semblait décharnée, ses côtes saillaient sous ses vêtements négligés. De grands cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux éteints et elle ne fit même pas l'effort de sourire en les voyant. Tsunade leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent tant bien que mal au vu de toutes les saletés qui étaient sur le divan. L'Hokage prit la parole avec une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

« Naruto, Hinata, les salua-t-elle. J'ai convoqué Naruto, mais je suis contente de voir que tu l'as suivi, je devais justement te parler aussi. Alors, comme vous le savez tous les deux, la reconstruction du village est ralentie et nous ne pouvons nous permettre que ça mette en danger les habitants. De plus, au vu du nombre d'effectifs que nous avons perdu, nous avons décidé de placer en priorité la formation de jeunes ninjas. La reconstruction de l'école est en cours, mais il faut également de nouveaux professeurs.

Naruto et Hinata comprirent tout de suite le sous-entendu : Iruka étant mort, il n'y avait personne pour donner les cours à l'Académie, et tous les jonin étaient soit blessés, soit occupés avec la guerre. Les élèves avaient donc été privés de cours pendant cinq ans, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient maintenant en âge d'être promus chunin alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié de leur scolarisation. L'Hokage poursuivit :

-J'ai pensé pourvoir les plus jeunes jonin d'une équipe, du moins ceux qui ne possèdent pas de capacités vitales pour la reconstruction. Comme tu l'as deviné, Naruto, c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelé : même si ce n'est pas dans un cadre très professionnel, je te nomme sensei de l'équipe 6.

Naruto ne se défit pas de son masque impassible mais les deux kunoichi virent clairement sa joie. Il répondit dignement :

-J'en suis très honoré, Tsunade-sama (Hinata fronça les sourcils en ne l'entendant pas utiliser son surnom), mais j'aurais une requête.

-Je t'écoute.

-Serait-ce possible d'avoir le numéro sept pour moi et mon équipe?

La vieille dame sembla hésiter, puis haussa les épaules.

-Si c'est si important pour toi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Quant à toi, Hinata…

-Oui, Hokage-sama?

-Je te nomme chef de l'équipe 2. Je sais que tu as un clan à reconstruire, mais la relève est notre priorité.

La jeune femme parut décontenancée. On la mettait à la tête d'une équipe, elle? En serait-elle capable? Elle croisa le regard de Naruto, et sourit. Oui, elle en serait capable. Pour lui. Pour Konoha. Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

-Je tâcherai d'être digne de votre confiance.

-Bien. Vous rencontrerez vos équipes au terrain d'entraînement numéro 1 pour Naruto et 3 pour Hinata. Votre première tâche pourra être de les remettre en état. »

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question, et les deux jonin acceptèrent en silence. Ils se levèrent et s'excusèrent, puis sortirent de la pièce, son sans avoir discrètement ouvert la fenêtre pour faire circuler un peu d'air dans la pièce.

Une fois sortis de l'immeuble, Hinata et Naruto poussèrent un soupir de concert. Les deux, bien qu'heureux de la nouvelle, étaient assez découragés par l'état de l'Hokage. Ils marchèrent quelque temps dans la ville, sans but précis à part celui de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils aidaient des gens par-ci par-là, profitant de l'occasion pour mettre la main à la pâte. Soudain, Hinata distingua au loin une masse de cheveux blonds qui venaient rapidement vers elle et, sans prévenir, saisit la main de Naruto et sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche. Ce dernier, ne comprenant rien à la situation, se laissa traîner sur quelques mètres avant de se retourner pour voir une furie blonde lui courir après. Une volée de shurikens se planta juste à côté de lui et il comprit qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter la Hyuuga. Il tenta de la stopper en lui faisant lui parlant mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre. Il se résigna donc à faire ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter : il prit son élan et appuya sa main sur sa cuisse droite. Aussitôt, la jambe de la jeune fille se déroba sous elle et elle gémit de douleur en s'écrasant au sol, portée par son élan. Leur poursuivante fut auprès d'eux dans la seconde qui suivit. Le visage rouge de colère, ses cheveux blonds tellement longs que Shikamaru se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'empêtrer dedans et deux yeux turquoise furieux : Ino Yamanaka toisait Hinata avec un air qui donna même des sueurs froides à Naruto. Elle hurla :

« Hinata Hyuuga! Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas quitter ton lit! Comment se fait-il que tu te sois encore sauvée? Ta blessure s'est encore ouverte, et moi je vais encore gaspiller mon chakra à la refermer! C'est sérieux, si tu ne fais pas attention ça ne guérira jamais complètement!

-Je vais bien, tenta de contrer la brune. J'ai juste à me reposer un peu. Tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi, de toute façon. T'as un hôpital au complet à soigner!

-Justement, alors merci de ne pas me compliquer la vie en te sauvant à tout bout de champ! Déjà qu'on est à court de medinin, je n'ai pas le temps de courir après des fugitifs! Je te le jure, la prochaine fois, je t'attache!

Si Hinata ne sembla pas réagir au flot de paroles de la blonde, Naruto en fut stupéfié. Il savait que la jeune femme était du genre extravertie, mais la voir se mettre aussi clairement en colère… Il comprit en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux et la fatigue dans son regard : la Yamanaka était carrément épuisée. Hinata dut en venir à la même conclusion, car elle cessa d'argumenter et lui promit de faire attention. Voyant qu'Ino insistait quand même pour voir l'état de sa blessure, La Hyuuga accepta à condition qu'elle ne se serve pas de son chakra pour la soigner. Ne voulant pas particulièrement être témoin de cet examen médical imprévu, Naruto leur dit qu'il les attendrait en bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Hinata qui feignait d'écouter les recommandations d'Ino :

-…et tu mets de l'onguent le soir. Évite aussi de l'étirer ou de tendre la peau avant que ça ne soit complètement cicatrisé, tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit! Je t'avertis, je vais venir en personne te frapper si t'entêtes à souffrir en silence!

La brune soupira, apparemment habituée aux discours de la ninja médecin. Celle-ci finit de lui énumérer ses indications et se tourna vers le blond. Ino et Naruto, s'ils n'avaient pas été vraiment proches dans leur jeunesse, s'étaient un peu rapprochés durant la guerre. Elle avait été le médecin attitré de son bataillon quand le nombre de medinins avait diminué. C'était aussi elle qui s'était occupé de ses blessures après la bataille contre Sasuke. Ino avait également été la première à s'inquiéter de son état quand il était devenu froid et impassible, et elle avait vainement tenté de le faire revenir à la normale. Après plusieurs jours, elle avait abandonné, trop occupée à l'hôpital, par Sakura et par Tsunade. Elle remarqua donc en une fraction de seconde que le regard du blond avait changé, et elle ne put retenir un grand sourire, si elle ne fit aucune remarque. Le blond le lui rendit, un peu pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et ils se comprirent sans avoir à échanger aucune parole. Finalement, Ino sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et dit :

-Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Tsunade et je suis en retard… Hinata…

-Oui je sais, je vais faire attention. Merci, Ino. Fais attention à toi. »

La blonde acquiesça et partit en direction de la maison de son sensei. Naruto entendit distinctement le soupir que poussa la brune, et retint un sourire : lui aussi avait « subi » les tendances un peu mère-poule d'Ino après son combat, même s'il ne s'était jamais fait engueuler comme elle. Ino avait beaucoup mûri après le choc de la mort de son père et semblait maintenant accorder une grande importance à la vie de ses amis et des villageois. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'épuisait d'heures supplémentaires et de remontrances à ses amis blessés. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser plus avant car il dut arrêter Hinata qui se dirigeait vers une vieille dame pour l'aider. Il lui enleva la charge qu'elle avait prise et la transporta de lui-même, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la kunoichi. Il en fut surpris quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que la Hinata qu'il avait connue auparavant n'était plus celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Cette dernière était beaucoup moins timide et craignait moins de s'affirmer, même si habituellement elle demeurait plutôt refermée devant lui. Cependant, la rencontre avec Ino l'avait assez énervée pour que la présence de Naruto ne l'affecte pratiquement plus, et elle n'hésita pas à montrer son mécontentement d'être, une fois de plus, inutile. À quinze ans, ça la déprimait, à vingt ans, ça la déprimait au point de la rendre agressive. Elle accompagna néanmoins Naruto chez la vieille dame et s'assura qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien. Une fois que ce fut fait, Naruto l'entraîna plus loin pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en tentant d'aider les autres, ce qui finirait par nuire à tout le monde. Hinata, résignée, le suivit, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien. Malgré l'heure tardive, Naruto ne se gêna pas pour aller cogner à la porte d'un appartement.

« C'est bien lui, ça », pensa Hinata, qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

Un vieil homme ouvrit la porte et sourit à la vue des deux ninjas.

«- Eh bien eh bien, si ce n'est pas notre Naruto! Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Désolé pour le dérangement, Ichiraku Oji-san (NDA : Oncle ou vieil homme), mais je me demandais si tu n'avais pas besoin d'un coup de main avec ton stand.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais je me vois mal utiliser pour moi tout seul deux ninjas compétents…

-Ce n'est pas tant nous que nos élèves qui allons vous aider! Il faut bien qu'on ait un endroit pour fêter nos victoires, non? fit le blond avec un sourire qui aurait pu s'apparenter à ses sourires d'antan sans sa gravité.

-Quoi? Mais alors… Omedetou gozaimasu! (NDA : félicitations ) Vous aussi, Hinata-san, vous avez été nommée sensei?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, toujours un peu sous le choc que Naruto ait le cran de se servir de ses élèves comme excuse pour aller réparer le stand de ramen au détriment des autres. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Même si Naruto était plus mature et plus sérieux, il restait Naruto. Finalement, Hinata fut obligée de mettre un terme à cette discussion nocturne :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions y aller, Naruto. Il faut aller rejoindre nos élèves assez tôt demain…

-Tu as raison. Sur ce, Ichiraku Oji-san, on se voit demain! Et encore pardon pour le dérangement!

-Bonne nuit à tous les deux! Et Naruto, n'espère pas avoir de réductions parce que tu te sers de tes élèves!

-Quoi? Mais… »

Il fut interrompu par la fermeture de la porte du vieil homme. Hinata, quant à elle, était plutôt amusée de voir que le stratagème de Naruto ait été découvert aussi vite par le commerçant. Mais il faut dire que ce dernier le connaissait depuis l'enfance… Elle soupira. Ça lui semblait si loin…

-« Qu'y a-t-il, Hinata-chan? Demanda le blond qui avait remarqué son air abattu.

-Oh, euh… Rien. Je suis juste fatiguée, je pense. Je vais y aller, on se voit demain? »

Naruto acquiesça faiblement, pas convaincu le moins du monde que la fatigue soit la cause de son découragement. Elle tourna les talons et s'élança dans les airs, sans avoir totalement réussi à lui cacher son air mélancolique. Il ne fit cependant rien et la regarda s'éloigner sur les toits, la perdant rapidement de vue dans l'obscurité. Il soupira et continua son chemin, appréhendant la journée du lendemain.

De son côté Hinata était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui ne se dirigeaient que vers une seule personne : Naruto, enfant, se faisant malmener par les autres gamins et se faisant pointer du doigt par les adultes. Naruto à l'académie, insupportant Iruka et se battant contre Sasuke. Naruto adolescent, convaincant Nagato, devenant le héros du village. Naruto combattant Sasuke. Naruto devant son corps, le désespoir se peignant petit à petit sur ses traits quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Naruto ne réagissant pas aux reproches de Sakura. Son envie à elle d'aller pulvériser la fleur de cerisier, de lui faire regretter ses paroles, ne retenant même pas Tenten alors qu'elle était à côté d'elle. Le bruissement des feuilles et un regard opalin… Un élancement dans sa jambe la ramena à la réalité. Elle alla s'asseoir sur ce qui restait d'une toiture, sa jambe la faisant souffrir à cause de tous les faux mouvements qu'elle avait fait dans la journée. Pas qu'elle soit incapable de surmonter la douleur, ce n'était plus un problème. Non, elle craignait plus les remontrances d'Ino et de son cousin s'ils apprenaient qu'elle malmenait sa blessure. Elle sourit. Ces deux-là étaient de vraies mères-poules, mais elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle savait que tous deux s'inquiétaient pour elle, mais ce n'était plus nécessaire. Plus maintenant. Plus depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux bleus désespérés dans la clairière. À ce moment, elle avait pris une décision : elle avait décidé d'avancer. Pour le reste du village. Pour ceux qui se faisaient du souci pour elle. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible è ceux qui la regardaient du haut des cieux. Pour lui, aussi. Pour Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a des passages avec lesquels j'ai de la difficulté, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à les enlever. Par exemple, le fait que Hinata sorte la poubelle est totalement hors-contexte et inutile, mais je voulais prouver qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tsunade... <strong>

**Dites-moi si vous aimez, s'il y a des trucs qui clochent ou si vous avez d'autres commentaires! Sérieusement, il n'y a rien qu'un auteur débutant préfère aux reviews, et soyez certains que je vous répondrai!**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Rinne**


	3. Chapter 3 Rencontre

**Disclaimer : les personnages et tout ce qui vient de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les élèves, car c'est moi qui les ai créés! Je ne fais aucun profit avec ces histoires, mais vous avez capté, je pense, là.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et pardon pour mon (immense) retard, mais ce chapitre a été assez long et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté pour les scènes d'action. En plus, ma bêta et moi étions toutes deux en exams et les études passent avant! Mais bon, il est là, alors profitez!**

**Un merci hyper spécial Momo-chan, ma bêta officielle même si elle n'est pas sur ce site et à Ka-chan pour son avis général!**

* * *

><p>Le blond grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son réveil. Il asséna sans ménagement un coup de poing à la grenouille qui le dérangeait (NDA : oui son cadran est en forme de grenouille) et cette dernière fut propulsée à travers la pièce. Le son du cadran se brisant acheva de réveiller Naruto, qui se redressa dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : il faisait un temps superbe. Il tenta de se remémorer la raison de son lever à une heure pareille quand la conscience vint heurter de plein fouet son esprit endormi : il allait rencontrer ses élèves. <em>Ses<em> élèves. De futurs ninjas qu'il allait avoir la responsabilité de former pour qu'ils deviennent aussi forts que possible. Des enfants dont il aurait la charge. À cette pensée, le stress étreignit Naruto. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait Hokage, mais être sensei ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Comment était-il censé faire face à ses trois disciples? Il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Kakashi et son estomac se noua de plus belle. Il tenta de chasser son appréhension en se ruant sous la douche. L'eau brûlante parvint à calmer sa respiration, mais dès qu'il ressortit de la salle de bain son excitation le reprit. Il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son déjeuner (des ramens, encore et toujours des ramens) et partit plus tôt que prévu de son appartement.

Aussitôt sorti, il revêtit son masque impassible d'ANBU malgré l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Sur un coup de tête, il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Hinata, situé un peu à l'écart de son quartier. Elle avait quitté le manoir depuis que son clan avait été exterminé pour s'établir dans un trois-pièces semblable à celui du blond. Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte et c'est une Hinata passablement échevelée et perplexe qui lui ouvrit. Il nota, non sans un certain embarras, qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis son habit de ninja et qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle et d'une paire de vieux pantalons de survêtement. Elle dut le remarquer aussi car il put voir que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées, même si ce n'était rien comparé à ses rougeurs d'adolescente. Elle l'invita à entrer et fila se changer. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux démêlés et vêtue de sa tenue habituelle. Depuis quelques années, elle avait remplacé les survêtements informes par un débardeur violet qui soulignait timidement ses formes passé par-dessus une cote de mailles aux manches trois-quarts et une jupe blanche fendue sur le côté pour lui permettre une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Une paire de cuissards et des brassards noirs venaient compléter l'ensemble. Naruto ne se rendit compte qu'il la fixait que lorsqu'elle lui demanda, après quelques secondes :

« N'étions-nous pas censés nous rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement? À moins que ce soit moi qui ai mal compris…

Ah, non, heu… C'est juste que j'étais en avance, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'y rendre ensemble… Pardon, soi-dit en passant, je ne pensais pas te réveiller… s'expliqua le blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

Ce n'est pas grave. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, alors autant partir sur-le-champ, fit Hinata.

Le jinchuuriki acquiesça et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Intérieurement, il se demandait comment faisait la brune pour être aussi calme alors que lui devait se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la panique. Quant à elle, Hinata avait exactement les mêmes pensées devant le visage impassible que le blond affichait par habitude. Elle n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures tant elle était nerveuse, mais elle avait décidé de s'en tenir à sa décision et suivait Naruto du pas le plus ferme qu'elle le pouvait.

Bien trop vite à leur goût, les deux jonins se retrouvèrent devant les terrains d'entraînement. Ils se séparèrent pour aller attendre chacun leurs élèves de leur côté, chacun luttant imperceptiblement contre son anxiété grandissante. Hinata s'assit en plein centre du terrain numéro trois et tenta de garder une façade calme en se concentrant sur le travail qu'il y aurait à effectuer sur le terrain. Elle imagina tout de suite un exercice à faire faire à ses futurs élèves pour déterminer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses tout en en remettant le terrain en état. En effet, au centre de ce dernier se trouvait un immense cratère créé par le bijû de l'un des Jincuuriki ressucités par l'Edo Tensei, et les cibles et les pieux d'entraînement avaient tout bonnement été pulvérisés. Elle soupira et tenta de chasser les souvenirs de la guerre, se concentrant sur les exercices qu'elle aurait à expliquer.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

De son côté, Naruto avait décidé de se percher dans un arbre pour observer ses élèves de loin avant de se dévoiler à eux. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de commencer à s'énerver sérieusement. L'attente ajoutait à son stress et il n'en pouvait plus de rester immobile. Sans compter qu'il sursautait à chaque fois qu'une personne s'approchait du terrain. IL tenta de se calmer en se concentrant sur la couleur du ciel, sans grand succès puisque son regard revenait sans cesse vers le sol. Il était si distrait qu'il manqua de tomber quand quelqu'un lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Alors comme ça, on devient sensei et on n'en parle même pas au sien?

Le blond sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du ninja copieur et se retourna. Ce dernier, profitant de son inattention, s'était placé juste derrière lui et en avait profité pour le surprendre. Naruto retint une exclamation outrée et avisa le bras de son ancien maître. Ce dernier, bien que Kakashi ait retiré l'écharpe, pendait de façon à ce que le ninja ne le heurte pas en bougeant. Malgré ce qu'il voulait bien faire croire, le fait de s'être pris la flèche de Susanoo dans le bras faisait atrocement souffrir l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

-Kakashi-sensei, vous devriez faire plus attention avec votre bras! Vous avez failli…

-Je sais, je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, le coupa ce dernier avec une moue d'ennui.

-Si Anko vous choppe, vous êtes mort!

Le ninja copieur frissonna en pensant à la raclée qu'il se prendrait, en effet. Aussi il s'empressa de changer de changer de sujet :

-En fait, je tenais à te voir avant que tu ne rencontres tes élèves. Et comme tu n'es pas venu me voir ce matin, c'est de ta faute si j'ai dû me déplacer.

L'air outré de Naruto fit sourire l'homme. Tsunade avait raison, il était sorti de sa dépression. Du moins, en partie. Le gris ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches. Il brandit ensuite devant lui deux objets que Naruto reconnut immédiatement.

-Je voulais te les donner quand tu serais Hokage, mais je pense que ce moment est meilleur encore, fit-il en souriant devant l'air qu'affichait Naruto.

Ému, ce dernier prit les clochettes, qui tintèrent. Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant de tristesse en pensant à Sasuke, mais il se secoua et esquissa un sourire :

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé le premier exercice de mes nouveaux élèves. Merci, sensei!

-Hum, je ne suis plus vraiment en droit d'être appelé ainsi par toi, maintenant que tu es plus puissant que moi.

-Je m'en moque, je vais continuer à vous appeler ainsi! Et si vous refusez, je révèle à Anko ET Ino que vous vous êtes enfui! fit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Le gris recula :

-Tu n'oserais pas… Ah, mais tiens, tes élèves sont là! »

Naruto, paniqué, se retourna. Voyant que la clairière était vide, il regarda de nouveau vers Kakashi, mais ce dernier avait évidemment disparu. Marmonnant, il glissa les clochettes dans sa pochette arrière et se remit à attendre silencieusement l'arrivée de ses élèves, retombant dans le même état d'excitation que quelques minutes auparavant.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hinata observait avec appréhension les trois silhouettes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus d'elle. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait affaire à deux garçons et une fille, et se leva pour se présenter. Les trois jeunes devaient avoir douze ou treize ans, un peu plus que l'âge normal des genins. Ils semblaient tout aussi nerveux qu'elle, bien que l'expression de la fille soit plus difficile à déchiffrer. Quand ils furent à sa hauteur, Hinata les détailla : Le premier arborait une chevelure brune en bataille et portait un chandail bleu asymétrique sur lequel était passé un plastron métallique. Des pantalons noirs et des plaques de métal sur les bras et les jambes complétaient l'ensemble. Un immense sourire espiègle lui barrait le visage et ses yeux verts étaient pleins de bonne humeur et de détermination. Hinata se dit aussitôt qu'il ressemblait à Naruto. Elle passa ensuite à la fille. Même si le bandeau frontal de cette dernière était de Konoha, elle arborait le signe de Suna tatoué sur une de ses épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un yukata turquoise et court dont la jupe était fendue sur le côté. Elle tenait un éventail métallique et tranchant dans chaque main en plus de deux autres accrochés à sa ceinture. Sa longue chevelure blonde faisait penser à celle d'Ino, mais elle n'avait pas l'attitude provocatrice de cette dernière au même âge. Un masque blanc à la Kakashi lui couvrait le bas du visage, laissant à ses yeux violets la tâche de montrer ses sentiments. Quant au dernier de la bande, il semblait plus réservé sans pour autant être timide. Il portait un ensemble totalement noir qui lui couvrait presque tout le corps, agrémenté de quelques accessoires un peu gothiques en argent, sans pour autant que ça nuise à ses mouvements. Hinata comprit à son air impassible qu'il était de la famille Aburame, mais elle fut surprise de voir que son visage était totalement dégagé, laissant voir deux yeux noisette profonds et sérieux et des cheveux noirs coupés courts.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se présenta après s'être brièvement inclinée :

« Bonjour, je me nomme Hinata Hyuuga et je serai votre sensei à partir de ce jour. J'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître, alors je vous laisse le soin de vous présenter. Dites-moi tout simplement votre nom et ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, soit en tant que ninja ou encore comme accomplissement personnel. Et votre technique préférée ou votre spécialité.

La jeune fille aux éventails se présenta en premier :

-Bonjour, je me nomme Mitsuki Oogikaze, et je veux devenir aussi forte que Temari-sama. Ma technique la plus puissante est le Senhi no Houko (NDA : le souffle de la volée d'éventails, mais je ne suis pas certaine de la traduction), qui consiste à diriger mes éventails métalliques à l'aide de fils de chakra et de produire une déflagration de vent assez puissante pour pulvériser mes adversaires.

Le premier garçon, celui qui ressemblait à Naruto, s'avança à son tour avec un immense sourire:

-Mon nom, c'est Katsuki Hasekawa, et mon but, c'est de devenir un ninja puissant, tout simplement. Ma spécialité est le dojustu de mon clan, même si je dois encore la perfectionner : le Kierukyori. C'est un type de genjutsu qui me permet de sembler invisible aux yeux des autres sans altérer leur vision de la réalité. Et je peux l'appliquer aux nombre de personnes que je veux, dépendamment de ma puissance. Ainsi, je peux être visible seulement pour mes alliés. C'est cool, hein? Mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore assez bien.

Enfin, le membre du clan Aburame ouvrit la bouche :

-Haru Aburame, mon but est de défendre ce village et de mener mes missions à bien. Ma technique la plus puissante est celle que j'ai héritée des Aburame, mais je me spécialise dans l'élevage d'abeilles tueuses dont le venin est hautement toxique.

Hinata était assez perplexe. Ses élèves étaient tous dotés de chakras très puissants, elle pouvait le sentir même sans activer le byakugan. Elle devina qu'ils avaient tous le potentiel pour passer sur-le-champ l'examen chunin, mais qu'à cause de la guerre, leur enseignement avait été retardé, comme celui de tous les ninjas de leur génération. Intérieurement, elle songea qu'elle devrait être prudente et garder à l'esprit que son équipe était composée de trois ninjas dont deux se servaient de ninjutsu héréditaires très puissants et que l'autre avait réussi à combiner l'art de Temari et Kankuro, ce qui la rendait très puissante. De plus, ils avaient apparemment des tempéraments diamétralement opposés. Hinata sourit : elle relevait le défi. Ces enfants étaient maintenant sous sa garde et elle s'arrangerait pour qu'ils exploitent leurs capacités au maximum pour être au niveau de tous les ninjas de leur âge. Elle les regarda tour à tour et conclut :

-Eh bien, nous sommes officiellement la team numéro deux!

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Du côté du terrain numéro trois, Naruto fixait de loin les trois silhouettes qu'étaient ses élèves. Non, en fait, il n'y en avait pas trois, mais quatre. Intrigué, le jinchuuriki décida finalement de se montrer après plusieurs minutes d'observation intensive. Intérieurement, il redoutait un peu la réaction des genins. Après tout, tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il détenait Kyuubi en lui, et malgré le fait qu'il l'ait asservi, certains conservaient encore certaines craintes par rapport à lui. Il refoula la flopée de souvenirs du moment où les autres ninjas, hormis ceux présents lors de l'attaque de Pain, avaient découvert l'origine de son chakra étrangement puissant. Il sauta néanmoins de sa branche et atterrit silencieusement derrière ses nouveaux élèves. Ceux-ci ne l'entendirent pas venir et il dissimula son chakra de façon à être en mesure de les surprendre. Naruto saisit silencieusement trois kunai et les jeta en direction de ses élèves, mais de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas blessés si jamais ils ne les remarquaient pas. Tuer ses élèves le premier jour n'est pas vraiment recommandé… À sa grande satisfaction, le premier se retourna à la dernière seconde et le para de justesse tout en cherchant d'où venait l'attaque, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour prévenir ses camarades, fait que Naruto enregistra aussitôt. Quant au second, qui se dirigeait vers la fille, il fut intercepté par ce qu'il prit au départ pour un serpent avant de découvrir qu'en fait il s'agissait d'un ruban vert qui était attaché quelques secondes plus tôt à son bras. Elle tenta d'envoyer un autre ruban pour intercepter le dernier kunai, mais ne put l'atteindre. Il fut attrapé au vol par la quatrième silhouette, que Naruto reconnut sans mal : un chien, un chien ninja blanc d'une des portées Inuzuka. Les trois genins se tenaient maintenant face à lui, en position de combat. Il esquissa un sourire et abandonna toute agressivité. Il était vraiment tombé sur une équipe forte. De plus, ses membres semblaient habitués à combattre ensemble. D'un bond, il rejoignit ses élèves au centre du terrain. Ceux-ci, ayant compris le but de l'exercice et l'identité du blond, le regardèrent approcher en le jaugeant. Ce dernier prit la parole avec un sourire qui, s'il n'avait pas l'envergure de ses sourires d'antan, demeurait sincère :

« Salut! Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, sensei de l'équipe sept. Mon but dans la vie? M'assurer qu'on n'ait plus jamais de guerre comme celle qu'on a connue. Et parallèlement, je suis le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, si vous n'êtes pas au courant. Ma technique la plus puissante est le Rasengan combiné au mode ermite et au chakra de Kyuubi. Ma plus grande faiblesse survient quand on attaque mes amis ou mes proches. Vous?

Les jeunes se regardèrent, un peu pris de court par l'impulsivité de leur professeur. Le garçon à qui semblait appartenir le chien, un brun aux yeux dorés et aux pupilles fendues dont l'habit rouge et brun détonnait particulièrement lança :

-Kaoru Inuzuka, et elle, c'est Taïga. Mon but dans la vie, c'est tout simplement de m'arranger pour devenir assez fort pour protéger ma sœur jumelle aveugle. Elle est tout ce qui me reste, avec Taïga. Ma meilleure attaque est le Kaze Gatsuga, une version plus rapide et plus ciblée du Gatsuga classique et que je peux faire séparément de Taïga. Ma plus grande faiblesse c'est que je ne peux pas protéger plusieurs personnes à la fois.

La fille, rousse et les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval sur le côté de la tête, était vêtue d'une cote de mailles à manches courtes par-dessus laquelle était enfilée une camisole rose qui s'attachait dans le cou et de cuissards noirs qui s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse. De longs bas de la même couleur que la camisole venaient compléter son habit. Elle se redressa et s'adressa à son tour à son sensei :

-Aku Wagomu, je veux pouvoir devenir une ANBU. Ma spécialité est le contrôle des mes rubans, dont je peux me servir pour stranguler, piéger ou envelopper l'adversaire. De plus, chacun de mes rubans a une utilité différente. Certains servent à invoquer des armes alors que d'autres sont pourvus de sceaux de guérison et de résistance au Genjutsu. Ma plus grande faiblesse est l'attaque à distance car je suis limitée par la longueur de mes rubans.

Naruto l'observa plus attentivement, et en effet une multitude de rubans étaient noués autour de ses bras, de ses jambes et de sa taille. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour des bandages étaient en fait l'arme principale de la genin. Il se tourna finalement vers le dernier de la bande et fut frappé par son air sérieux qui lui rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un. Le sourire sincère qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt fondit subrepticement pour laisser place à son masque habituel pendant que ses yeux détaillaient le garçon : des cheveux noirs rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse, des yeux bleus et froids et un regard intelligent et réfléchi. Le garçon était habillé d'un simple tee-shirt bleu-gris sur lequel il avait enfilé une veste de cuir noir et des pantalons amples de la même couleur. Une boucle d'oreille d'argent en forme de loup était le seul élément qui sortait de l'ordinaire chez lui. Il se présenta d'une voix sûre et calme :

-Chiaki Takahashi. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : devenir assez puissant pour pouvoir me défendre contre ceux qui veulent mon pouvoir, même les ninjas les plus forts et les plus entraînés. Ma meilleure attaque est ma capacité à agir sur les éléments environnants. Mon chakra est autant du type eau que feu, air, foudre ou terre. Je ne peux me servir que du même type de chakra que celui de mon adversaire, je suis donc limité dans mes attaques mais j'en maîtrise une grande quantité. Ma plus grande faiblesse est le taijutsu, que je ne maîtrise pas assez bien pour pouvoir me défendre tout en analysant les actions de l'ennemi.

Naruto resta quelques secondes immobile en tentant d'enregistrer chaque fait. Il se mit mentalement à déterminer les forces et les faiblesses respectives de chaque membre de l'équipe à partir de leur informations et de l'offensive qu'il venait de mener contre eux.

Quant à eux, ses élèves ne savaient plus trop où se mettre devant le regard perçant que leur jetait leur nouveau sensei. Tous les trois savaient parfaitement qui était Naruto et quel rôle il avait joué dans la guerre, mais aucun d'eux ne le connaissait personnellement. Et surtout, aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à l'avoir pour professeur! Finalement, Naruto interrompit son examen et sortit les deux clochettes de sa pochette devant le regard interrogateur de ses disciples. Il avait bien l'intention de confirmer ses hypothèses. Il leur expliqua brièvement les règles du jeu, le souvenir de Kakashi-sensei lui revenant en mémoire :

« Voici votre tout premier exercice en tant que membre de l'équipe sept. Si vous l'échouez, vous ne serez pas dignes d'entrer dans mon équipe, alors mettez-y tout ce que vous avez! Le but est simple : je vais porter sur moi ces deux clochettes, et vous devrez réussir à me les prendre par n'importe quel moyen. Celui qui ne réussira pas devra se passer de dîner et passera le reste de l'après-midi attaché au poteau là-bas. Des questions?

Les trois élèves, stupéfiés, faisaient à peu près la même tête que ferait Choji si on le mettait au régime. Ils secouèrent négativement la tête, amusant leur sensei même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il garda son masque froid, décidé à les effrayer pour de bon, et cria :

-Vous avez quinze secondes pour vous éloigner à partir de… MAINTENANT!

Sans perdre une seconde, les trois disciples allèrent se cacher dans la forêt environnante, espérant en vain échapper à leur sensei. En effet, le chakra de l'ermite permettait à ce dernier de sentir Kaoru et Taïga dans un arbre à une quinzaine de mètres alors qu'Aku se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres au nord, dissimulée par un bosquet d'où elle tentait d'étudier chacun de ses mouvements. Seul Chiaki tenta une technique pour demeurer invisible, mais les perturbations de chakra que sa maîtrise de l'air engendrait permirent à Naruto de le localiser. Il fut surpris de découvrir que son élève se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, bien trop loin pour pouvoir attaquer le ninja. Naruto comprit qu'il l'étudiait, comme les autres, et s'assit en tailleur pour feindre la méditation. Contrairement à son propre sensei, Naruto avait bien l'intention de garder son équipe qu'ils réussissent ou échouent l'épreuve. Le véritable objectif du jeu était de lui permettre de se faire une meilleure idée du style de ses disciples.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut l'impulsif Kaoru qui se jeta sur lui en premier, attaquant de front avec le Gatsuga traditionnel. Naruto bondit sur le côté, tentant plus d'étudier son élève que de parer réellement l'attaque. Il lança quand même quelques shurikens pour la forme, attendant que son attaquant réplique. Ce dernier n'en eut pas le temps qu'une perturbation de chakra derrière Naruto le distrayait : une volée de rubans violets se tendirent vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante et il fut obligé d'envoyer une dizaine de clones les intercepter à sa place. Kaoru profita du fait que son sensei ne le regardait pas pour tenter une attaque par derrière et vit son kunai s'enfoncer dans le dos de ce dernier. Aussitôt, le clone explosa en fumée, révélant aux deux adolescents que leur manœuvre était vaine. Naruto, perché un peu plus loin, confirma aussitôt aux mouvements de ses adversaires qu'ils étaient habitués à travailler ensemble, comme il l'avait remarqué lors de son attaque surprise. Ils profitaient du fait que les attaques de l'un distrayaient leur proie pour permettre à l'autre de l'attaquer subtilement. Une ruse utile, à condition de se trouver contre un adversaire seul. Il remarqua aussi l'absence de Chiaki, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il n'avait apparemment pas du tout l'intention de venir aider ses équipiers, préférant apparemment agir seul ou en profitant des deux autres. Son comportement rappela un autre ninja à la mémoire de Naruto, et celui-ci secoua la tête. Il devait faire un effort et laisser le passé là où il était.

Son mouvement, bien que léger, permit au chien ninja de le repérer, et l'Inuzuka se retourna vers son sensei avec un air décidé. Aku, ayant suivi son regard, sauta agilement sur une branche plus près de Naruto pour être en mesure de l'atteindre avec ses rubans, mais ce dernier prévit son coup et sauta au sol en même temps. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et déroula prestement un ruban entouré autour de son poignet. Une volée de kunais et de shurikens filèrent à toute vitesse vers le jeune homme avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu toucher le sol. Il eut tout juste le temps de les parer et d'invoquer quelques clones pour se couvrir. À ce moment-là, une déflagration retentit derrière lui et Naruto dut sauter sur une branche pour éviter d'être projeté. Il aperçut en contrebas deux Kaoru identiques grognant dans sa direction, griffes et crocs sortis. Naruto sourit malicieusement et disparut dans un éclair orangé. Ses deux élèves, éberlués, tentèrent de le retrouver, sans succès. Leur professeur avait tout simplement disparu.

De son côté, Chiaki, assis sur une roche, regardait le combat du haut de la falaise où il s'était perché. Il observait les attaques vaines effectuées par ses compagnons avec un ennui presque tangible, préférant se concentrer sur les mouvements de son adversaire. Il avait compris rapidement que le meilleur moyen pour atteindre les clochettes était d'attendre que les trois protagonistes se fatiguent avant d'attaquer de lui-même. Après environ quinze minutes d'observation intensive pendant les quelles ses alliés avaient battu une demi-douzaine de clones, il comprit que le véritable Naruto ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Il se servit donc de son affinité avec le chakra air pour tenter de le retrouver, en vain. Quand il n'était pas en combat, il pouvait se servir de n'importe lequel de ses chakras, du moment que son adversaire ne se trouvait pas dans un rayon de cinquante mètres, approximativement. Comme le chakra de Naruto était de type vent, il ne le sentit pas approcher. Ce dernier, ayant fait disparaître les cernes de l'ermite, se percha un peu plus haut dans la falaise pour déterminer le potentiel de son élève. Il fut surpris lorsque ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers lui en lançant un kunai, et il para avec l'un des siens. Chiaki sauta dans sa direction avec l'intention manifeste de le battre au taijutsu, mais Naruto constata bien vite sa faiblesse dans ce domaine. Ses coups de pied étaient lents, trop étudiés, et il tentait plus de déchiffrer les mouvements de son sensei plutôt que de l'attaquer impulsivement, permettant à ce dernier de le battre sans trop de mal. Subitement, Naruto se sentit tomber, et comprit qu'il était tombé dans son piège. En se servant du taijutsu, Chiaki l'avait sciemment dirigé vers le ravin. Naruto parvint à accrocher ses pieds au rempart rocheux, se dressant debout à l'horizontale dans le vide. Il porta sa main à sa ceinture et sourit intérieurement. Il s'était bien fait avoir, il manquait une clochette. Chiaki ne put réprimer un sourire fier et se dirigea calmement vers la clairière d'entraînement.

Naruto remonta le ravin et se dirigea vers la forêt, décidant qu'il valait mieux en finir au plus vite. Il repéra assez vite ses deux autres élèves perchés dans un arbre non loin. Il alla s'asseoir calmement à la cime d'un cyprès à quelques mètres de là, attendant qu'ils le remarquent. Il fut surpris de voir qu'aucun des deux genins ne se dirigeait vers lui alors qu'il était parfaitement visible. Il vit ensuite un ruban se tendre vers lui à une vitesse fulgurante, un bleu cette fois. Il se déplaça de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour l'éviter.

-C'EST LUI! hurla Kaoru.

Naruto comprit que cette attaque visait à déterminer s'il était un autre clone, qui lui n'aurait pas tenté d'éviter le ruban compte tenu du fait qu'il ne risquait rien. En moins de deux, il se retrouvait cerné par des bandes multicolores et deux Kaoru grognant parfaitement identiques. Ces derniers attaquèrent en premier, tentant de pousser Naruto vers les rubans. Cependant, ce dernier réussit à l'éviter en se propulsant vers le haut, tout en évitant un ruban qui se dirigeait vers sa cheville. Il comprit son erreur en voyant une bandelette rouge agripper la dernière clochette pendant qu'il était distrait, et félicita intérieurement ses élèves. Il se savait capable de les battre s'il l'avait décidé, mais l'exercice avait pour but de les évaluer et il n'avait donc pas combattu sérieusement.

Il vit avec satisfaction qu'Aku se dirigeait avec Kaoru vers le terrain et décida de les suivre, mais de se dissimuler pour observer leur réaction. Il remarqua que Chiaki s'était assis au centre de la clairière et les regardait venir avec indifférence. Mine de rien, il demanda :

- Alors, qui est le perdant?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. On l'a eu à deux, répondit sèchement Aku.

- Impossible. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant entre vous deux, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi?

Kaoru intervint :

-On l'a battu ensemble, point final. Toi tu t'es débrouillé tout seul, tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant, on l'attend et on mange.

Chiaki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et les laissa s'installer à côté de lui. Naruto décida de se montrer et s'avança dans la clairière. À sa vue, les genins se raidirent, nerveux. Leur sensei se plut à conserver un visage sévère et entama la conversation :

-Je dois dire que cet affrontement aura été très instructif. Mais je suis déçu de voir que vous m'avez menti.

Les genins se regardèrent, scandalisés et confus. Même Chiaki paraissait perdu, pour une fois. Naruto continua :

-Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez énuméré vos faiblesses, mais aucun de vous n'a identifié sa véritable défaillance. Pour commencer, Aku : tu m'as dit que ta principale faiblesse est la longueur de tes rubans, mais en fait il s'agit de ta trop grande confiance en eux. Toutes tes attaques, bien qu'efficaces, étaient basées dessus, alors que le taijutsu t'aurait plusieurs fois été plus utile. Le meilleur exemple est quand tu as paré ce kunai plus tôt. Tes rubans avaient bien moins de chances de l'intercepter plutôt qu'un coup de pied ou un autre kunai. Quant à toi, Kaoru, je me base plus sur mon expérience : tu as dit que ta faiblesse se trouvait dans ton incapacité à protéger plusieurs personnes. Ça peut être vrai, mais premièrement tu es dans une équipe et un village de shinobi : tu n'es pas le seul à devoir tout protéger. En tant que membre de la famille Inuzuka, ta plus grande faiblesse serait plutôt l'absence de Taïga. Je ne t'ai vu faire aucune technique qui ne l'incluait pas, et ça te met en danger. Si jamais tu te retrouvais sans elle, tu serais totalement sans défense. Tu vas continuer à te battre à ses côtés, mais je vais travailler avec toi d'autres attaques, puisque tu as le même type de chakra que moi. Quant à toi, Chiaki, tu m'as dit que tes attaques n'avaient pas une très grande portée, mais ton vrai défaut est ton manque total d'esprit d'équipe. Tu n'as pas songé une seule fois à aller rejoindre tes coéquipiers pour me battre et tu aurais facilement pu empêcher Kaoru de se faire transpercer par le kunai que j'avais lancé lors de notre rencontre, mais tu n'en as rien fait. Ce sera donc ma toute première leçon en tant que votre sensei : vous devez connaître parfaitement chacune de vos faiblesses pour être en mesure de les dissimuler à l'ennemi et de l'empêcher d'exploiter vos points faibles.

Un peu étourdis et choqués par cette tirade, les trois jeunes n'avaient pas encore compris l'implication de la dernière phrase. Ce fut Aku qui réalisa la première :

-Ça veut dire que vous acceptez de nous enseigner?

Naruto hocha la tête et laissa finalement tomber son masque pour afficher un de ses sourires d'antan :

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe sept!

Un peu plus loin, dans un arbre, un ninja aux cheveux gris esquissa un sourire sous son masque et partit en direction du village.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

De son côté, Hinata contemplait avec satisfaction le travail accompli par elle et son équipe. En leur faisant faire divers exercices, elle était parvenue à rendre à la clairière qui avait été dévastée par un bijû une apparence presque normale. Du moins, on pouvait maintenant s'y entraîner décemment. En voyant le soleil se coucher, elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé, et elle partit après avoir salué ses élèves, qui rentrèrent chez eux. Elle fit un crochet par le terrain d'entraînement numéro un et croisa trois genins qui en partaient. Elle les identifia comme étant les élèves du blond et pénétra dans la clairière à sa recherche. Il était assis sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et se laissa choir à ses côtés. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur et elle lui répondit par un sourire.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Ça s'est bien passé. Il y en a un qui lui ressemble.

Hinata sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait et guetta le désespoir dans le visage du blond, mais ce dernier semblait plutôt nostalgique. Il lui fit un petit sourire en croisant son regard, l'air de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il lui retourna la question :

-Et toi?

- Ils sont vraiment forts. Je ne sais vraiment ce que Tsunade a voulu faire en me les donnant comme élèves. Je te laisse imaginer : un Aburame, une qui est carrément un mélange de Kankuro et Temari et enfin un qui peut se rendre invisible grâce à un genjutsu héréditaire.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes et ne put réprimer un sourire :

-En fait, je suis totalement d'accord avec Tsunade. Personne n'est mieux qualifié que toi pour diriger ces enfants, non-seulement parce que tu as un ninjutsu héréditaire, mais tout simplement parce que tu es l'une des ninjas les plus fortes de notre génération.

Hinata soupira, mais décida de mettre son insécurité de côté. Elle esquissa un sourire et se releva :

-Je suis affamée. Si on allait aider Ichiraku, question d'avoir un endroit où se reposer avec nos élèves?

Elle surprit le regard réticent de Naruto sur sa jambe, et elle le prit par la main pour l'entraîner sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Celui-ci, surpris, se laissa traîner sur quelques mètres avant de lui emboîter le pas, sachant très bien qu'elle irait qu'il la suive ou non. Hinata tenta de lui lâcher la main, mais le blond la retint et elle n'osa pas insister. Elle rougit et détourna la tête en maudissant une fois de plus sa gêne. Elle ralentit tout de même sensiblement la cadence pour se retrouver à côté de lui, et non en train de le tirer dans le village. De plus en plus de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête : « On dirait vraiment un jeune couple », « Tout le monde va se faire des idées… », « En fait, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me lâche… ». Au fur et à mesure que son cerveau imaginait mille et un scénarios, son teint devenait de plus en plus soutenu. N'osant toujours pas regarder son compagnon, elle ne remarqua pas le rouge qui était également monté aux joues de ce dernier. Tout-à-coup, un cri retentit :

« Hina-chan, Hina-chan!

L'interpellée se fit sauter dessus par une fillette de cinq ou six ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges emplis de cercles concentriques. Surprise, la kunoichi lâcha la main de son compagnon pour éviter que la petite ne s'étale par terre et la prit dans ses bras. Naruto, quant à lui, s'était imperceptiblement éloigné de la jeune femme. D'autres cris suivirent ceux de la fillette :

-Galère, Asuka, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas sauter sur les gens! sermonna la voix de Shikamaru, qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Une kunoichi blonde qui traînait un énorme éventail le suivait et renchérit :

-Franchement, elle est juste allée voir Hinata! Ce que tu peux être protecteur, toi, c'est fou! Laisse-la respirer!

-Mais elle m'oblige à courir partout pour la suivre! Je fais quoi, moi, s'il arrive quelque chose? Galère!

-Non mais écoutez-moi monsieur le fainéant qui parle! Quand ça va être ton enfant qui va courir partout, je t'avertis tout de suite que c'est toi qui va le surveiller!

-Comment ça, moi? On va être deux à être parents je te signale!

-Et c'est encore moi qui vais me taper tout le boulot? Tu-

Asuka, habituée aux disputes du couple, éclata de rire, interrompant Temari qui sembla se rappeler de la présence de Naruto et Hinata. Jetant un regard noir à Shikamaru, elle salua ses compagnons d'armes :

-Salut vous deux! Quoi de neuf?

Hinata répondit, toujours en tenant Asuka :

-Pas grand-chose, fit-elle en voulant éviter de relater sa journée avec ses élèves. Et le bébé, c'est pour bientôt, demanda-t-elle en pointant le ventre arrondi de la blonde.

-Un mois, environ. J'espère que ce sera une fille! Mais un garçon, c'est très bien aussi.

Pendant que les filles discutaient, Shikamaru s'approcha de Naruto avec l'air d'un condamné à mort.

-Je ne vais pas y survivre. Par pitié, tue-moi sur-le-champ! Déjà que normalement c'est une démone, avec les hormones c'est carrément la fille du diable! Les filles en général sont dangereuses!

Naruto le regarda et esquissa un sourire. Il savait bien qu'au fond Shikamaru adorait Temari et Asuka, qu'il gardait très souvent à la demande de Kurenai. Il répondit, un peu moqueur :

-C'est quand même toi qui l'a mariée… Et c'est toi qui as fait ta demande à la fin de la guerre!

Shikamaru soupira et regarda sa femme d'un air découragé :

-Je sais, je sais. Mais des crêpes à trois heures du matin…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Naruto ne demanda pas plus de précisions. Temari prit Asuka des bras d'Hinata et appela Shikamaru, lui rappelant que la fillette devait rentrer pour sept heures. Ce dernier alla rejoindre sa femme et sa filleule en lançant quelques « Galère ». La petite famille salua Hinata et Naruto et partit en direction de leur maison, les deux adultes ne cessant de s'asticoter à propos de tout et de rien. Naruto soupira. Au moins certains d'entre eux avaient plus gagné que perdu à cette guerre. Il se tourna vers Hinata, qui souriait sans s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci se tourna vers le blond et son sourire se teinta de mélancolie. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et dit :

-À cette heure-ci, je pense finalement que c'est cuit pour Ichiraku. On ira la prochaine fois avec nos élèves, d'accord?

Naruto hocha la tête sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Il avait encore la sensation de la main de la brune dans la sienne et se demandais comment faire pour pouvoir subtilement la lui reprendre, en vain. Celle-ci, le voyant ailleurs, lui adressa un bref signe de tête et sauta sur le toit le plus proche pour retourner chez elle. Le blond émergea quand il la vit s'envoler dans les airs et lui fit un léger signe de la main quand elle se retourna une dernière fois. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu, il partit de son côté, l'image de Shikamaru et Temari se superposant dans sa tête à celle de lui et d'une certaine brunette aux yeux blancs.

De son côté Hinata s'était assise au faîte d'un poteau téléphonique pour réfléchir. La vue de Temari enceinte avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, et elle ressentait comme une douleur sourde à la poitrine depuis le départ du couple. Elle repensa à Naruto, à sa main dans la sienne et la douleur s'affermit, grandissant. La kunoichi se passa la main dans le visage et la retira, surprise de la sentir humide. Hinata comprit qu'elle était en train de pleurer, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour ses compagnons d'armes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, au fond d'elle-même, de prétendre à une existence comme celle de Temari et Shikamaru. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement voulu d'enfants, car elle avait toujours voulu éviter qu'ils ne subissent la pression du clan Hyuuga. De plus, elle avait toujours été destinée à un mariage forcé, et l'idée de coucher avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas la révulsait. Mais maintenant que son clan était détruit, maintenant qu'elle était libre de ces contraintes, la possibilité d'avoir une famille s'ouvrait à elle et la prenait de court. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, des images de Naruto en père s'imposèrent à son esprit. Elle tenta de les chasser, d'effacer ses espoirs naissants de peur d'être encore déçue. Mais la pensée de la main de Naruto dans la sienne, de son regard dans la clairière et se son réveil à ses côtés revinrent en force, s'ancrant dans sa tête. Elle ne tentait même plus de retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. La Hyuuga demeura assise jusqu'à ce que la noirceur enveloppe Konoha, jusqu'à ce que les dernières lueurs du Soleil de disparaissent à l'horizon. Alors, elle se leva, sécha ses dernières larmes et retourna chez elle, l'esprit vidé à force de pleurer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, c'est fini! La fin est un peu sombre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment finir mon chapitre et puis je me suis dit que l'état d'esprit d'Hinata doit un peu évoluer au contact de son blond, sinon elle resterait une sauvageonne… Par contre, pas question qu'elle redevienne aussi gênée qu'à 15 ans, ne vous en faites pas! (Même si ça fait aussi partie de son charme…) <strong>

**Hum, et finalement je ne pense pas que la fic aura vingt chapitres, mais j'aviserai au fur et à mesure. (oui je sais mes chapitres ne sont pas écrit d'avance et mon plan de fic est incomplet, donc j'improvise un peu au fil des chapitres). Mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre aura plus de NaruHina! **

**Les Reviews sont le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire, allez-y fort!^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets

_**Salut! Oui, cette fic est encore en cours, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée! (pas tapeeeer!)Je m'excuse infiniment pour l'attente, je sais qu'elle a été longue, mais j'ai eu tellement de difficulté avec ce chapitre, vous n'avez pas idée! Je l'ai réécrit trois fois, au moins! Et même maintenant, je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfaite, mais je crois que vous avez assez attendu. S'il y a des trucs à modifier, je le ferai au gré des commentaires!**_

_**Comme promis (est-ce que je l'avais promis...?), plus de NaruHina dans ce chapitre, et un retournement de situation! **_

_**alors les couples: NaruHina (bien sûr), ShikaTema et NejiTen (pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement, mais ça va venir assez vite!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Maitre 'Kishi (Masashi Kishimoto pour les pointilleux), sauf les genins des équipes de Naruto et Hinata (ils sont à moi! pas touche!)**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Guest: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! Tu verras, il y a plus de NaruHina dans ce chapitre!**_

_**Bon alors bonne lecture! (je ne suis tellement pas certaine de ce chapitre... )**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers, vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir!**_

* * *

><p>Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées. Neji lui avait donné rendez-vous au terrain deux, mais elle avait encore du temps d'ici-là. La Hyuuga en avait donc profité pour se promener ici et là, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la destination. Elle revenait d'un entraînement avec son équipe, et ce, pour la quatrième fois depuis leur rencontre. Sa première impression s'était avérée juste : ses disciples étaient vraiment puissants pour leur âge. Comme tous les ninjas de leur génération, ils avaient dû apprendre sur le tas après la fermeture de l'Académie, et cela se ressentait dans leur façon de combattre. La kunoichi avait pu constater que leur formation comportait de nombreuses lacunes, mais aussi que leur instinct et leur confiance en leurs coéquipiers étaient incomparables. Elle s'étonnait de voir qu'ils travaillaient aussi bien ensemble, pour une équipe qui venait à peine d'être formée, et elle le leur avait fait remarquer après l'entraînement. Ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait sidérée :<p>

_Flash-back :_

_Assise au centre de la clairière, la Hyuuga faisait face à ses apprentis, attendant patiemment la réponse à sa question. Ce fut finalement Mistuki qui prit la parole après un regard hésitant à ses compagnons :_

_-En fait, nous étions déjà une équipe avant que Tsunade-sama ne vous nomme en tant que sensei..._

_Hinata la regarda sans comprendre. L'Académie ayant été fermée, elle voyait mal comment des équipes avaient pu être formées. Devant l'étonnement de son professeur, Haru résolut de déballer toute l'histoire:_

_-Pendant que les ninjas de plus haut niveau se battaient au front, il ne restait que nous et une poignée de jonins pour assurer la maintenance de Konoha. Comme ça devenait un peu n'importe quoi sans les ninjas pour rappeler la population à l'ordre, on s'en est chargés. Les jonins nous ont demandé de patrouiller pour empêcher les agressions et les vols, mais seuls ceux qui avaient des affinités offensives ou de traque ont fini par rester. Et pour simplifier les tours de garde, la plupart se sont regroupés. Quand le village a été attaqué, on a été ceux qui servaient d'appât pour attirer l'ennemi vers les pièges et les jonins, et c'est là que des équipes de traque se sont formées. De plus, ceux qui avaient des techniques défensives se sont regroupés entre eux pour aider à l'évacuation des civils. Quand il a fallu créer des équipes, Tsunade-sama a décidé d'en laisser quelques-unes telles-quelles si elle jugeait que les forces étaient bien répartie, ce qui a finalement été le cas de toutes les équipes, ou presque. Certaines ont aussi perdu des membres au combat et ont du être rééquilibrées._

_Il avait parlé à la façon des Aburame, avec calme et précision. Cependant, comme Hinata avait pu le constater, il était loin d'être aussi avare de paroles que les autres membres de son clan, et s'il jugeait devoir expliquer quelque chose avec précision, il le faisait sans prendre la peine de mâcher ses mots._

_Quant à elle, la jeune femme était totalement ahurie. Ayant passé la majorité de la guerre au front, elle n'avait pas fait partie de ceux qui étaient retournés au pays du feu quand Konoha avait été pris d'assaut, et n'avait donc pas eu vent de l'organisation qui s'était installée au village pendant la guerre. Elle prit soudainement conscience de toutes les responsabilités qu'ils avaient dû endosser : à peine sortis de l'enfance et avec une formation incomplète, ils avaient dû combattre pour leur survie et celle de tous les habitants du village. Elle doutait d'en avoir été capable à leur âge, et elle ne leur cacha pas son admiration pour s'être organisés aussi efficacement et aussi rapidement. La kunoichi s'étonna qu'on n'ait pas parlé plus que ça des exploits des genins, et elle nota d'aller dire un mot à Tsunade à ce sujet. Cependant, quelque chose la troublait encore :_

_-Pourquoi me l'avoir caché? Il n'y a rien de honteux dans ce que vous avez fait!_

_Ce fut Katsuki qui répondit. Hinata fut étonnée de voir son visage habituellement joyeux s'assombrir quand il prit la parole :_

_-C'est à cause des morts. On ne pouvait juste pas se vanter d'avoir gardé nos équipes telles-quelles alors que trois autres ont perdu des membres. Deux des équipes ont été rejointes par les membres restants de la troisième, mais ils ne s'en sont pas encore remis. Alors on évite d'aborder le sujet, on fait comme si nos équipes n'avaient été formées il n'y a qu'une semaine de ça._

_Hinata hocha la tête. Elle savait que certains genins avaient perdu la vie, mais elle ignorait jusque là jusqu'où allaient les conséquences. Et elle devinait que les senseis de ces équipes auraient du fil à retordre avec elles. _

_Fin du flash-back._

Réalisant tout à coup qu'elle avait continué de marcher sans prêter attention à sa destination, la kunoichi stoppa en émergeant de ses pensées. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand elle vit qu'elle s'était rendue au cimetière, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Si, auparavant, elle avait aimé marcher dans cet endroit calme, aujourd'hui elle l'évitait comme la peste. La dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue, c'était pour les obsèques de son clan, et la douleur de cet instant était encore trop présente, comme une plaie qui peut se rouvrir à n'importe quel faux mouvement.

La journée des funérailles demeurait un moment flou dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait des larmes que Neji ne tentait même plus de retenir et du visage atterré de ses coéquipiers. Hinata avait par la suite compris que ce n'était pas tant la mort de son clan qui les mortifiait, mais son absence totale de réaction. Elle écoutait sans broncher l'Hokage énumérer les qualités de sa famille, avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ensuite, Tsunade avait commencé à énumérer les noms de ceux qui avaient jadis formé son clan, sa famille et son entourage, et cette sensation disparut peu à peu. Hinata commença à réaliser que c'était la réalité. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces gens. Quand on prononça le nom de sa tante, la kunoichi eut la sensation de recevoir un coup de poignard. Quand elle entendit le nom de sa sœur, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui retirait tout l'air des poumons. Et quand, finalement, le nom de son père résonna, elle ne put se retenir de hurler. Ensuite, ça avait été le noir complet. Elle s'était réveillée dans un hôpital de fortune, deux jours plus tard. On ne lui avait pas donné de précisions sur ce qui s'était passé, et elle n'en avait pas demandé.

Dès le lendemain, la Hyuuga était retournée sur le champ de bataille, sidérant ses coéquipiers par le changement qui s'était opéré en elle : elle ne faisait montre d'aucune pitié, et toute gêne avait disparu de son caractère. Kiba l'avait taquinée en l'appelant « la panthère de Konoha », mais il avait cessé quand il avait vu que la jeune femme ne répondait plus à ses blagues. En fait, elle ne répondait plus à quoi que ce soit, jusqu'au jour où elle avait frappé Sakura à la suite de la mort de Sasuke. À ce moment-là, ça avait été la première fois depuis les funérailles qu'elle ressentait une émotion plus puissante que le désespoir, et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour l'exprimer. Elle avait l'impression, à ce moment-là, que la gêne ne ferait plus jamais partie de son caractère.

Même si elle avait évacué ce qui restait de ses sentiments dans la clairière, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à affronter l'énorme stèle de marbre froide et austère qui surplombait ce qui restait de sa famille. (NDA : oui en fait j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait un tombeau unique, en temps de guerre on n'a pas le temps de creuser des dizaines de tombes différentes). Elle tergiversa un moment avant de décider de tourner les talons, quand un bruit métallique attira son attention. Se retournant d'un bloc, elle sentit son sang se glacer en voyant la cause du bruit à une quinzaine de mètres devant elle.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura revenait de l'hôpital, le pas hésitant et les yeux dans le vague. Elle était épuisée au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se le dissimuler elle-même. La rose avait le teint pâle et de profonds cernes marquaient son visage émacié. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rentrer directement et aller dormir, mais elle bifurqua quand même au lieu de continuer son chemin vers son appartement. Chaque soir, au crépuscule, elle se rendait au même endroit, et rien, pas même la fatigue la plus extrême ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Sans même voir clairement où elle se dirigeait, la med-nin traversa les allées de pierres sans trébucher, ayant fait ce trajet des dizaines de fois. Elle passa sans un regard devant la stèle réservée aux ninjas qui avaient péri durant la guerre; celui qu'elle venait visiter ne s'y trouvait pas. Il reposait sous une obsidienne, à l'écart : on n'enterrait pas les traîtres aux côtés des héros.

Elle avançait doucement, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, puis se figea en distinguant une silhouette devant la tombe noire. Sakura s'approcha, tentant de reconnaître la personne. Elle faillit hurler quand elle réalisa. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là? De quel droit se rendait-il sur sa tombe, alors qu'il était lui-même responsable de sa mort? Pour qui se prenait-il? Tout son être se mit à trembler. Un goût âcre envahit sa bouche et l'envie de tuer la saisit. La ninja médecin agrippa machinalement un kunai et avança subrepticement derrière l'objet de sa haine. Elle voulait le punir pour se moquer ainsi de sa douleur, douleur dont il était responsable.

La kunoichi ne réfléchit même pas : le kunai à la main, elle prit son élan et s'élança aussi silencieusement que rapidement. Naruto, absorbé dans son recueillement, ne se rendit compte de rien. Il ne sentit pas la présence de la rose, dont la main armée s'approchait dangereusement de son cou. Cependant, au moment où l'arme allait entrer en contact avec la peau du blond, Sakura hésita. Ce fut suffisant pour que Naruto se rende compte de sa présence. Il sursauta au moment où il sentit le métal contre sa gorge, et eut tout juste le temps de se substituer à un clone, qui explosa en fumée quand Sakura se reprit et enfonça le kunai dans sa jugulaire. Quelques mètres plus loin, Naruto se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur tout en se préparant à parer d'éventuelles attaques.

Il eut la surprise de sa vie en découvrant son identité. Quand il croisa le regard de la femme qui se trouvait face à lui, Naruto ne voulut pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que la fille dont il avait été amoureux, que sa meilleure amie ait tenté de le tuer. De son côté, cette dernière se maudissait d'avoir hésité, et elle soutenait le regard du blond avec une rancœur non-dissimulée. Le visage de Naruto se décomposa, surtout en voyant qu'elle ne changeait pas d'idée. Elle semblait toujours aussi déterminée à en finir avec lui.

Mais le ninja n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait probablement pas offert de résistance. Mais maintenant, il avait compris qu'il devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il était un shinobi, et c'était ça, leur réalité. Des êtres aimés mourraient, d'autres les trahiraient. La jeune femme devant lui allait devoir le comprendre aussi.

La rose tenta une attaque frontale, qu'il para sans trop de difficulté. La fatigue de Sakura jouant en sa faveur, il décida de l'épuiser pour être en mesure de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait trop repoussé ce moment et il était temps de mettre les choses au clair avec son ancienne partenaire. Cette dernière se clona rapidement, mais le mouvement n'échappa pas à Naruto. Il parvint à éviter le coup de poing venant de la droite tout en envoyant un kunai vers sa véritable adversaire, qui se jeta sur le ventre pour l'éviter. Naruto ne comprit pas la soudaine terreur qui envahit le regard de la rose. Le clone disparut en fumée et Sakura se releva devant lui, tremblante. Elle fit alors un geste qui stupéfia le shinobi. Il stoppa net, espérant mal comprendre. Espérant que la main que la jeune femme venait de poser sur le bas de son ventre ne signifiait pas ce qu'il craignait. Dans un souffle, il prononça quatre mots, une question dont il craignait d'entendre la réponse :

-Sakura… Es-tu enceinte?

Les yeux émeraude de la kunoichi se posèrent sur lui et il put y lire une douleur indescriptible. Il avait sa réponse. Naruto ne demanda même pas qui était le père, c'était totalement inutile. Il se contenta de lui demander, sous le choc :

-Mais alors… Quand?

Sakura le fusilla du regard, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de répondre et préférant partir, voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer le blond. Cependant, son corps exténué en décida autrement et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. La voyant s'écrouler, le blond s'élança, mais elle le repoussa durement. En voyant son regard, il recula, mais se refusa à partir. Pas avant d'avoir eu plus d'informations. Pas avant de savoir depuis combien de temps la rose rencontrait son meilleur ami à son insu. Pas avant de connaître la durée de sa trahison. Il s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle et réitéra sa question, en contenant la colère qui le submergeait:

-Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé, Sakura?

Elle ne répondit pas, décidée à ne rien laisser échapper d'autre. Ce comportement fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et Naruto se leva pour aller se planter devant la rose, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-QUAND EST-CE QUE TU L'AS VU?

N'ayant plus d'énergie pour l'affronter, Sakura se décida à parler. Malgré tout, elle décida de s'arranger pour que ces mots le blessent le plus possible, pour que le blond comprenne bien tout ce qu'il avait détruit en tuant Sasuke :

-Trois jours avant votre combat. J'avais eu des informations sur sa position et je suis allée le trouver pour le convaincre de tout arrêter. Il avait tellement changé, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Il m'a attaquée, mais je n'ai pas esquivé. Il s'est arrêté juste avant de me tuer et m'a demandé de le rejoindre. J'ai refusé, j'ai encore tenté de le raisonner. Il m'a fait taire. En m'embrassant. Tu devines la suite, pas besoin de te faire un dessin même si tu es un idiot fini. Deux semaines plus tard, j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte. Et tu l'as tué. Tu l'as tué alors que cet enfant aurait pu le faire revenir. Tu l'as tué alors qu'il y avait un autre moyen!

Naruto ne réagit pas à l'insulte gratuite de Sakura. Il était trop choqué en comprenant qu'elle avait raison. En comprenant qu'il y avait eu un dernier espoir de ramener Sasuke, et qu'il l'avait détruit. Profitant de sa confusion, la ninja-médecin glissa la main dans sa pochette et agrippa discrètement un kunai. C'était sa chance. Sa chance de lui faire payer. Elle inspira et dirigea son kunai à toute vitesse vers la gorge découverte du blond, déterminée à réussir son coup cette fois.

À sa grande surprise, un autre kunai vint frapper le sien, le faisant dévier de sa trajectoire juste assez pour qu'il ne fasse qu'effleurer le cou de Naruto. Au même moment, deux mains lui attrapèrent le bras et la tirèrent en arrière. La rose se retrouva plaquée au sol par deux individus, l'un d'eux s'appuyant sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. En rouvrant les yeux, elle distingua une chevelure argentée en bataille et un œil qui la fixait sévèrement. La rose déglutit en reconnaissant Kakashi et se tortilla pour tenter d'apercevoir son second assaillant. Elle vit deux yeux blancs glacials qui la fixaient avec haine avant d'être dissimulés par une chevelure noire aux reflets bleus. Hinata se retourna vers Naruto, affichant un air inquiet, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas la voir. Il fixait le vide, une balafre rouge dans le cou là où le kunai l'avait effleuré. Quand la Hyuuga tenta de s'approcher, il sembla prendre peur et se sauva dans la forêt derrière le cimetière. Hinata sembla hésiter, se retournant vers Kakashi. Ce dernier l'assura d'un signe de tête qu'il allait se débrouiller avec la rose. La porteuse du Byakugan acquiesça avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du blond.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Kakashi reposa son regard sur la kunoichi en dessous de lui. Elle semblait résignée et avait cessé de s'agiter pour se libérer. Kakashi soupira et décida d'amorcer la conversation :

-Si je te libère, vas-tu essayer de t'enfuir?

La kunoichi se contenta de secouer la tête. Ils étaient tous deux conscients que vu son niveau de chakra, elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas aller bien loin. Le ninja-copieur se releva donc et alla s'asseoir à côté de la rose qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cette dernière se retint de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, puisque tout le monde savait qu'il passait des heures au cimetière. Il enchaîna :

-J'ai tout entendu. C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à Naruto?

La ninja-médecin acquiesça silencieusement. À quoi bon nier? D'ici quelques semaines, tout le monde serait au courant, de toute façon. Kakashi soupira, maudissant intérieurement le destin qui l'obligeait à prononcer ces mots :

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Si tu gardes le bébé, tout le monde saura que tu as trahi Konoha.

À ces mots, Sakura se redressa, furieuse :

-Je n'avorterai pas! Je n'ai pas trahi Konoha! Et Sasuke non plus! Ce bébé est une preuve qu'il allait revenir! Et Naruto l'a tué! C'est totalement de sa faute!

Le sang de Kakashi ne fit qu'un tour. Sakura se figea en l'entendant hausser le ton, chose rare chez lui :

-Écoute-moi bien, Sakura, car je ne vais le dire qu'une fois : Sasuke t'aimait. Il aimait Naruto aussi. Mais il faut aussi considérer ses actes! Il a défié Konoha dans une guerre avec Tobi et l'Akatsuki et a tué à lui seul des dizaines de nos coéquipiers! Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si Naruto ne l'avait pas tué? Et que penses-tu qu'il a ressenti en tuant son meilleur ami? Mais il l'a fait quand même! Il l'a fait parce que c'était son devoir en tant que shinobi de Konoha! Alors si tu es une kunoichi, tu devrais au moins être en mesure de comprendre ça!

Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. Elle abandonna tout faux-semblant et murmura, comme pour elle-même :

-Je sais. Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas y croire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça se passe comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez forte pour le ramener? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais été assez forte? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meure? Pourquoi…

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Kakashi l'attirait contre lui comme une enfant, l'interrompant. Trop fatiguée pour se débattre, la rose se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à enfouir son visage sur l'épaule de son ancien sensei pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Elle l'entendit reprendre la parole, sans aucune trace de colère mais avec sérieux :

-Sakura, ce combat, ni toi, ni moi, ni même l'Hokage n'aurions pu l'empêcher. C'est quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire, ensemble. Alors arrête de te rabaisser et de regarder derrière toi. Avance. Pour moi, pour Ino, pour tout le monde. Mais surtout pour toi et cet enfant. Laisse Sasuke où il est, et laisse Naruto vivre. Concentre-toi sur toi et le bébé. Et… Sache que tu as mon soutien.

Sakura se contenta d'acquiescer, et ni elle ni le jonin ne tentèrent de se dégager. À ce moment-là, ils n'y pensèrent même pas. Épuisée, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ancien professeur, qui la ramena là où il vivait avec Anko. Si autrefois il avait négligé ce membre de son équipe, cette fois il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Plus jamais.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hinata courait sans relâche après Naruto, suivant la traînée de chakra brûlant qu'il laissait derrière lui. Elle était fatiguée, et il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait commencé à user de son chakra pour maintenir un rythme acceptable et éviter d'être ralentie par sa blessure à la jambe. Malgré tout, le blond gardait une bonne mesure d'avance sur elle. La kunoichi serra les dents : pourquoi fallait-il, malgré tous ses efforts, qu'elle soit encore trop faible? Hinata avait l'impression que c'était l'histoire de sa vie : jeune, elle était trop réservée pour faire une bonne héritière. Plus tard, quand elle avait défendu Naruto contre Pain, elle avait failli mourir sans même donner de réelle difficulté à l'ennemi. Elle n'avait pas non plus été en mesure d'arrêter son clan. Et maintenant, elle ne parvenait même pas à suivre la cadence que lui imposait Naruto. Dire que depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se dépasser et devenir une kunoichi digne de ce nom…

Elle tenta de repousser ces pensées, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur sa course, sur son objectif. Elle allait continuer. Elle allait le poursuivre, même si elle devait utiliser tout son chakra. Même s'il fallait qu'elle meure au bout du compte. Parce qu'elle s'était promis, après la mort de son clan, de ne plus jamais laisser quiconque mourir alors qu'elle avait une chance de l'en empêcher. Et elle avait peur, incroyablement peur, de ce que Naruto pourrait faire si elle ne le rattrapait pas à temps. L'expression qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir juste avant qu'il ne se retourne pour s'enfuir la hantait, et elle tentait de la repousser pour continuer d'avancer.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était résignée à utiliser le byakugan pour localiser Naruto, dont la trace devenait de plus en plus difficile à suivre. Avec surprise, la kunoichi découvrit qu'il s'était arrêté, et elle accéléra pour le rejoindre avant… Avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Hinata déboucha sur une plage de galets au bord d'un cours d'eau lent et calme. Ne cherchant même pas à se dissimuler, elle se mit à longer le ruisseau pour trouver Naruto, ce qui ne fut pas bien long. Malgré qu'elle ait fait du bruit exprès pour l'alerter de sa présence, le blond ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Il était assis en tailleur, directement sur les pierres polies par l'eau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et il fixait le vide sans aucune émotion. Avec précaution, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, toujours sans dire un mot. Elle attendit qu'il se décide à parler, à bouger, à faire n'importe quoi. Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures à la kunoichi, il finit par ouvrir la bouche, mais ne sembla s'adresser qu'à lui-même :

-Peut-être que c'est moi, qui aurais dû mourir ce jour-là, finalement.

C'était un simple constat, comme s'il parlait d'un fait banal. Et c'en était d'autant plus effrayant. Le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour : elle ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de s'expliquer qu'elle lui envoya un coup de poing digne de Tsunade à son meilleur. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il roulait à plusieurs mètres derrière, soit directement dans le ruisseau. La baignade forcée sembla le sortir de ses pensées, car il se mit à fixer Hinata, un air ahuri sur le visage. Toujours furieuse, la jeune femme lui hurla :

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends?! Ne remets pas en question tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as enduré, parce que cette fille a tenté de te tuer! Il n'y a pas qu'elle, merde! Il y a aussi Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, tes élèves! Rien que pour eux, tu ne penses pas que ça vaut la peine d'avoir survécu?!

Elle ne put pas continuer, à bout de souffle. Naruto la regarda, un peu secoué, mais la surprise dans son regard fit place au sérieux :

-Va-t-en, s'il-te-plaît, Hinata. J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seul.

Les mots qu'Hinata s'apprêtait à lui adresser lui restèrent pris en travers de la gorge, et elle le fixa, indécise. Naruto croisa son regard et sentit qu'il risquait de céder, et c'est donc avec plus de brusquerie qu'il répéta :

-Va-t-en, je te dis!

Hinata ne répondit pas, mais elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne broncha pas quand il finit par lui crier :

-FOUS LE CAMP!

-Non.

La réponse avait fusé, brève et ferme. Elle darda un regard glacial et décidé sur le blond devant elle. Naruto n'avait pas souvent vu la Hyuuga s'affirmer ainsi, mais il n'en fit pas de cas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le laisse en paix, qu'elle le laisse réfléchir. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Si je pars, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire. Alors même si ça doit prendre des jours, même si ça doit me tuer au bout du compte, je vais rester.

La seule fois où Naruto avait vu Hinata aussi décidée, ç'avait été lors de son combat contre Pain. Une autre impression de déjà vu le frappa, cette fois-ci concernant un certain brun à qui il avait fait une promesse semblable, bien des années auparavant. Le blond esquissa un sourire amer, et il répondit à la kunoichi en face de lui :

-Ne promets surtout pas ça, Hinata. Parce que si tu survis, tu vas finir par blesser tout le monde.

Hinata comprit très clairement le sous-entendu, et elle explosa :

-Comment ça, tout le monde? Je te signale que tu n'as blessé personne, mis à part toi-même! En revanche, si tu te suicides, tu vas tous nous achever! On n'a pas déjà assez souffert de la guerre, tu veux encore en rajouter?

Elle ne voulait pas l'accuser, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Hinata se sentait trop révoltée par les paroles du blond à ce moment précis pour être capable de douceur et d'empathie. Ce dernier sembla se renfrogner et lui répondit sur le même ton :

-Ah non, je n'ai blessé personne! Et Sakura, là-dedans? Et son enfant? J'ai tué son père! J'ai tué Sasuke, certain que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, alors qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir! Et Ino? Et tous ceux qui tenaient à Sasuke? Si je ne les ai pas blessés, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait alors?

Hinata allait répliquer, exaspérée, pour lui transmettre son point de vue quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Alors pourquoi refusait-il de voir certaines évidences? Elle décida de le confronter :

-Naruto, arrête, maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à te blâmer à tout bout de champ. Tu sais qu'on n'aurait jamais pu découvrir l'état de Sakura à temps pour empêcher le combat. Tu sais que le fait que cet enfant n'aura jamais de père n'est pas de ta faute, mais de celle de Sakura et Sasuke. Et tu sais aussi que tous les autres ne t'en veulent pas d'avoir fait ton devoir. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à faire de toi un monstre, alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu n'as fait que ce que chacun attendait de toi?

Naruto se calma net. Il leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdi. Le blond avait l'impression que la Hyuuga venait de démêler en quelques secondes toutes les pensées qu'il tentait désespérément de mettre en ordre quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était à la fois stupéfiant, dérangeant et… étrangement réconfortant. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, la kunoichi décida d'émettre quelques hypothèses :

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu regrettes encore de n'avoir pas pu le ramener à temps? Parce que tu penses que ça aurait été mieux si tu étais mort à sa place? Parce que…

Naruto la coupa :

-Je n'en sais rien, Hinata. Rien du tout. C'est juste… Trop pour moi, en ce moment.

Pendant un instant, Hinata regretta d'avoir trop parlé. Puis, elle se laissa simplement tomber sur les galets et fit signe à Naruto de l'y rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita un instant, puis obtempéra.

Quand il fut à ses côtés, Hinata ouvrit la bouche :

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite, je ne m'en irai pas.

Le blond ne put retenir un sourire en coin et répondit :

-J'avais cru comprendre…

Hinata sourit à son tour, mais ne répondit pas. Elle le laissa réfléchir, attendant qu'il s'adresse à elle ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, la kunoichi profitant de ce moment d'un calme assez rare, ces derniers temps.

De son côté, le ninja tentait désespérément de faire le tri entre sa raison, ses pensées et ses sentiments. Hinata avait raison, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Pas juste parce qu'il l'avait tué. Plutôt parce qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être mort avec lui. Naruto lui avait promis, quand ils s'étaient affrontés suite à la tentative de Sakura, qu'il allait mourir avec lui pour protéger Konoha. Pendant le combat, ils avaient tous deux démontré qu'ils étaient au même niveau. Et pourtant, son Rasengan avait atteint Sasuke avant le Chidori de ce dernier, le propulsant en arrière avant que son attaque n'atteigne Naruto. Ce moment ne cessait de hanter le blond. Même si c'était un combat à mort, il aurait tellement voulu, à cet instant, que le courant électrique le touche. Mais il était trop tard. Sasuke était mort.

À cette pensée, Naruto serra les dents, ce qu'Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer. Instinctivement, elle voulut le rassurer. Elle ne dit rien, mais, timidement, elle posa sa main sur celle du blond. Ce dernier sursauta au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, et Hinata tenta de retirer sa main. Le blond l'en empêcha et la prit dans la sienne, avant de la serrer, comme pour la remercier. La brune rougit un peu et détourna la tête pour le cacher. Elle dut cependant se retourner quand Naruto prit la parole, intriguée par son ton de voix, qui était plus hésitant qu'auparavant :

-En passant, Hinata, merci. Pas juste pour aujourd'hui, mais aussi pour toutes les autres fois où tu m'as aidé. Je pense que si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Soit j'aurais été tué par Pain, soit je me serais suicidé, soit Sakura m'aurait poignardé. Mais toi, tu t'es interposée, tu m'as défendu, à chaque fois. Et je ne t'en ai jamais remercié correctement, je n'en ai jamais… eu le courage.

Doucement, Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata. Cette dernière, encore sous le choc de la tirade qu'il venait de lui sortir, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le visage du blond se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. La kunoichi se figea. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Naruto sur ses lèvres et ses yeux captèrent son regard. Ses orbes bleus semblaient chercher son consentement, elle le lui accorda en fermant les yeux. Le blond combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors, verdict? Mauvais, écoeurant de guimauve, bon, correct, comme les autres? Faites-le moi savoir dans un review! Ah, et je suis dééésooléééée de finir sur un truc aussi gros! Mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre va venir plus vite que celui-ci, parce que contrairement à lui je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre dedans et j'ai une pré-version d'écrite! Alors ça sera pour bientôt!<em>**

**_Encore pardon pour l'attente!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Arigatou

_**Salut!**_

_**Oui je sais, encore un mois et demi d'attente... J'ai pas d'excuse, j'avais mal évalué la charge de travail! Mais bon, le chapitre est là, tout beau et tout chaud!**_

_**Merci de me suivre et un merci tout spécial à ma bêta-lectrice, Momo-chan!**_

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

_****_**AngelineM: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et la suite, la voici!**

**hayley: Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et mon style! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

**Daykwan: Merci, tu me rassures! Je stressais vraiment sur ce point-là! **

**Amlie Dupont: Contente que tu aimes, et je crois que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre, vu que les histoires de coeur avancent beaucoup!**

**Guest: ahaha, je pense que c'est normal.^^ Merci beaucoup!**

**Disclaimer: Tout ceci n'appartient qu'à notre vénéré maître Kishi'! moi je ne fais que piquer les trucs pour faire joujou avec!**

* * *

><p>Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut : « merde! » avant de se précipiter aux toilettes pour rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé dernièrement. Elle détestait ces nausées matinales, d'autant plus qu'elle ne mangeait déjà pas assez. Ce ne fut que quand elle ressortit, un peu tremblante, de la salle de bain qu'elle prit conscience du fait que bien qu'elle reconnaisse les lieux, il ne s'agissait pas de son appartement. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, son esprit embrumé reconnut l'appartement de Kakashi et Anko, et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'empressa de repousser ces souvenirs, sentant un flot d'émotions l'envahir : elle trouverait le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre plus tard. La rose avisa l'horloge accrochée au mur et constata qu'il était encore très tôt. Si elle se dépêchait, elle avait le temps de retourner chez elle et de prendre une douche avant d'aller à l'hôpital, le tout sans croiser son ex-sensei. Sakura était encore trop confuse de la veille, et attendait de remettre ses idées en ordre avant de se laisser confronter.<p>

La kunoichi sortit donc silencieusement par la fenêtre avant de sauter dans la rue et de courir vers son propre appartement. Une fois entrée, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'engouffra sans faire ni une ni deux dans la cabine de douche, où elle ne passa que cinq minutes. Elle aurait aimé y rester plus longtemps, mais elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à arriver tôt à l'hôpital si elle voulait minimiser les contacts sociaux. Depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, Sakura s'appliquait à éviter tout contact avec ses collègues, Ino plus particulièrement. Elle savait que si elle démontrait ne serait-ce qu'un signe de faiblesse, elle avait des chances de se faire sonder au ninjutsu médical et que son état serait découvert. Elle s'enterrait donc sous des tonnes de paperasses et faisait un nombre incroyable d'heures supplémentaires pour ne croiser personne à sa sortie de l'hôpital, quitte à s'épuiser. Même si ce n'était pas la stratégie la plus subtile, les gens mettaient son caractère sur le compte de la mort de Sasuke et ne cherchaient pas plus loin, la laissant tranquille.

Enfin, la plupart des gens. Car il y avait bien une personne qui s'inquiétait réellement de l'état de la rose, et elle était présentement assise sur les marches devant le logement de cette dernière. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à la trouver là, Sakura faillit trébucher sur l'épaisse couette blonde qui entravait l'escalier quand elle sortit de l'appartement en vitesse. Elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la rampe qu'elle croisait les yeux turquoise de la Yamanaka. Ino se releva pour faire face à son amie, qui s'était immobilisée dans une position précaire. Il fallut quelques secondes à Sakura pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mais quand elle comprit elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :

« Ino mais t'es malade?! Pourquoi tu t'es assise en plein milieu du chemin?!

La susnommée la darda d'un regard noir :

-Parce que si je m'étais annoncée ou que j'avais cogné, tu te serais enfuie avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! tenta de se défendre la rose, sachant qu'elle s'enfonçait. Elle ne réussit qu'à se prendre un autre regard meurtrier.

-Allez, Sakura, ton petit jeu ne fonctionnera pas. Si tu crois vraiment que j'ai cru à toutes tes excuses minables du genre « patient à l'état critique», « trop fatiguée » ou bien « paperasse urgente », tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qui te tracasse, parce que je t'avertis d'avance que je n'abandonnerai pas.

Sakura paniqua totalement. Si Ino venait à savoir pour sa grossesse, elle était finie. L'Hokage serait informé, et soit elle devrait être débarrassée de l'enfant, soit elle devrait devenir Nukenin. Et ça, plutôt mourir. Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, la kunoichi prit son élan et sauta par-dessus la blonde qui lui bloquait encore le chemin, atteignant de justesse le toit. Une demi-seconde d'incompréhension plus tard, Ino s'élança à sa poursuite, jurant intérieurement. La rose n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. S'ensuivit une interminable course-poursuite qui rappela aux jeunes femmes leurs premières missions, où les chats du village semblaient pris d'une folie furieuse. Finalement, la rose s'engouffra dans une ruelle, espérant que le passage dissimulé qui s'y trouvait quelques années plus tôt était encore praticable. Malheureusement pour elle, l'édifice qui se trouvait à sa droite s'était écroulé et il n'en restait qu'un tas de gravats. Serrant les dents, la jeune femme se retourna avec l'intention de fuir, mais elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Ino Yamanaka de très mauvaise humeur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour s'enfuir que la blonde lui avait empoigné le bras sans aucune possibilité de fuite.

« Cette fois, tu vas me cracher le morceau, Sakura, même s'il faut que je l'extraie moi-même de ton cerveau! »

Comprenant que la cause était perdue, Sakura se laissa traîner en dehors de la ruelle. Ino avisa un café qui venait à peine d'ouvrir et y entraîna de force son amie, lui envoyant un regard la défiant de répliquer. La rose ne réagit pas, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à l'interrogatoire. Ino la fit asseoir de force à une table, devant le regard endormi d'une serveuse qui venait apparemment de commencer son service.

-Ino, on va être en retard à l'hôpital…

-Sakura, on a plus d'une heure d'avance, et tu le sais. Tu n'y échapperas pas, et je te promets que tu ne sors pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout raconté.

La serveuse se traîna jusqu'à leur table, semblant profondément ennuyée, et prit leur commande. Ino demanda un café, s'attendant à ce que la rose fasse de même. Cependant, cette dernière ne supportait plus la caféine, et c'est en croisant les doigts pour qu'Ino ne remarque rien qu'elle opta pour un thé vert. Toujours amorphe, la serveuse retourna derrière son comptoir et commença à préparer leur commande, sans plus prêter attention aux deux jeunes femmes. Ino commença son interrogatoire :

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

Sakura ne dit rien, se plongeant dans la contemplation du sous-verre en papier devant elle. La Yamanaka ne se découragea pas :

-C'est à cause de moi?

Toujours en fixant le sous-verre, la rose secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Même si elle l'évitait, Ino restait sa meilleure amie et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'elle avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher.

-À cause de Naruto?

Sakura secoua de nouveau la tête en détaillant la dentelle qui entourait le papier ouvragé.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à…

Ino allait continuer, mais fut coupée par l'arrivée de la serveuse. Elle déposa leur commande devant les kunoichi, l'air de celle qui déteste son boulot, et s'apprêta à retourner derrière son comptoir. Après l'avoir observée quelques instants avec indifférence, Ino se retourna vers son amie, et se figea devant son expression.

La rose regardait avec horreur son thé, dont l'odeur lui semblait beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude. Une sensation familière envahit son ventre, confirmant ses craintes, et elle pressa sa main sur sa bouche avant de se précipiter aux toilettes en bousculant la serveuse indignée. Accroupie devant la cuvette, elle rejeta tout ce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'ingurgiter depuis le matin… C'est-à-dire rien. Quand elle se redressa, dégoûtée, elle rencontra le visage incrédule d'Ino. Cette fois, elle était foutue. La blonde semblait totalement perdue, mais elle semblait réaliser peu à peu ce qui se passait. Elle s'approcha de la rose, ses mains luisant de chakra vert, dans l'intention manifeste de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas malade. Le voyant, Sakura la prit par surprise en bondissant hors de sa portée (un exploit considérant la taille de la salle de bains). Ino la regardait maintenant avec un air suspicieux, et lui demanda :

-Sakura, tu ne te drogues pas, au moins…?

Cette dernière sembla choquée un moment, n'ayant même pas songé à cette éventualité. Elle pensa un instant prétexter ça pour expliquer son état, mais rejeta presque aussitôt l'idée : le traitement mettrait le bébé en danger, et ça ne ferait que repousser l'échéance de l'inévitable. Elle soupira, puis fit signe que non. Avant même qu'Ino ait pu émettre une autre hypothèse, elle lâcha la bombe :

-Je suis enceinte.

Le regard qu'elle reçut était éloquent : son amie ne la croyait pas. Elle s'approcha donc de la blonde, prit ses mains et les posa sur le léger renflement au bas de son ventre. Même sans le sonder, Ino reconnut l'utérus d'une femme enceinte. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait assignée à la maternité pendant des mois. Après quelques minutes, la kunoichi sembla passer par-dessus le choc initial, et comprit que la discussion serait trèèèèès longue. Elle ravala donc ses questions, s'avança et tira son amie penaude jusqu'à leur table. Une fois assise, Sakura fit bien attention de pousser le thé le plus loin possible d'elle avec un regard dégoûté, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Ino semblait chercher ses mots. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et elle oscillait entre la compréhension et l'ahurissement. Finalement, Sakura décida de tout lui dire : il était trop tard de toute façon. Et elle aurait besoin de toute l'aide d'Ino pour garder le bébé. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit la parole :

« C'est bon. Je vais tout te dire, mais avant je veux que tu comprennes que seuls Naruto, Kakashi et Hinata sont au courant.

Ino acquiesça sans rien dire, bien qu'elle se demandât la raison d'être des deux derniers noms nommés. Sakura débuta son récit, ne lui épargnant que quelques détails. La blonde eut du mal à accepter que son amie ait été voir Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre, mais elle retint ses commentaires. Elle-même ignorait comment elle aurait réagi, même si elle n'aimait plus Sasuke depuis longtemps. Quand la rose lui relata les événements de la veille, elle ne put que souhaiter qu'Hinata soit en mesure de remonter le moral de Naruto. Elle savait à quel point ce dernier souffrait de la destruction de l'équipe 7, et elle espérait que cette nouvelle culpabilité ne le détruirait pas. Quand Sakura eut fini, Ino se mit à s'informer de son état de santé et de ses antécédents médicaux, ses habitudes de médecin reprenant le dessus. La blonde évita avec soin le sujet de la garde du bébé et de la trahison de son amie. Ce n'était pas sa décision, et elle ne ferait qu'appuyer la rose dans son choix. Elles restèrent là à discuter longtemps, même après que l'heure de l'ouverture de l'hôpital ait été dépassée depuis longtemps.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Quand elle s'éveilla, Hinata fut envahie de sensations. Premièrement, elle sentait le vent lui caresser le visage, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. Deuxièmement, elle sentait le sol irrégulier et dur sous elle, sauf sa tête, qui reposait sur quelque chose de mou. Enfin, elle était habitée par un sentiment de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Confuse, elle tourna la tête et aperçut le visage endormi de Naruto. Les souvenirs affluèrent finalement dans son cerveau encore dans les vapes du sommeil, et elle sourit :

_Flash Back _

_ Hinata était complètement perdue. Ses sensations se substituaient à ses pensées, et elle n'arrivait à songer à rien d'autre qu'au contact étranger sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure toujours, mais il se retira presque aussitôt, le rouge aux joues. Il sembla s'excuser, mais la brune n'entendit rien. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, comme incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer, mais le sérieux dans les orbes bleu devant elle acheva de la convaincre. En même temps, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Bien sûr, ils se parlaient beaucoup plus qu'avant, et elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Mais de là à penser que ses sentiments étaient partagés… À cet instant, la main de Naruto se posa sur la sienne, et elle revint sur terre. Il semblait avoir deviné sa confusion, et la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle posa son regard sur lui, mais il baissa aussitôt les yeux et retira sa main. Hinata le fixa avec incompréhension, et il se décida à parler. Ses cheveux cachaient son regard, mais la kunoichi pouvait tout de même percevoir son trouble._

_« Je suis désolé, Hinata, je…_

_Se doutant de ce qui allait suivre et n'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre, elle décida d'aller droit au but en le coupant :_

_-Naruto, est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu viens de faire?_

_ Il releva les yeux, déstabilisé. La jeune femme le fixait d'un air grave, sans ciller. Il hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et elle ajouta :_

_-Arrête de tergiverser et dis-moi la vérité. Regrettes-tu ce que tu viens de faire, oui ou non?_

_Naruto rougit encore plus, et presque inaudiblement, répondit :_

_-Non…_

_ Il se sentit agrippé par le col et son regard rencontra celui ivoire de la kunoichi, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Doucement, elle murmura :_

_-Eh bien moi non plus._

_ Puis elle captura ses lèvres encore une fois. Naruto resta surpris un moment, puis répondit au baiser en la serrant dans ses bras. Hinata en profita pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux désormais longs, chose dont elle avait rêvé depuis l'épisode de la clairière. Naruto sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, et se recula pour voir que les yeux de la kunoichi étaient pleins de larmes. Elle se passa une main dans le visage, incrédule, et commença à rire nerveusement en s'expliquant :_

_-Désolée, c'est juste que… Chaque fois que je me l'imaginais, j'étais tellement certaine que ça n'arriverait jamais… Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…_

_L'air ahuri de Naruto s'adoucit, et il se rapprocha de la brune pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hinata se laissa faire, en profitant au maximum. Il lui chuchota :_

_-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu y penses?_

_Hinata se mordit les lèvres. Cette fois elle allait vraiment passer pour une cruche. Elle répondit néanmoins, un peu hésitante :_

_-Heu… Depuis dix ans?_

_Naruto se recula et la fixa, incrédule :_

_-QUOI?! Depuis tout ce temps?!_

_Elle baissa la tête, gênée. _

_-Eh ben, moi qui pensais être le ninja le plus tenace de ma génération, tu m'as supplanté et pas qu'à moitié!_

_ Hinata releva les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le regard incrédule et perdu que lui adressait le blond. Il avait vraiment l'air du Naruto qu'elle connaissait à seize ans, en plus vieux. Ce dernier, qui ne comprenait toujours pas tout, finit par la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes ils durent arrêter, complètement à bout de souffle. Dans leur fou rire, ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur les galets, et Hinata remarqua que la nuit avait fini par tomber. Elle se tourna vers le blond, qui semblait encore une fois totalement ailleurs. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna ses orbes bleus vers elle, et lui sourit doucement en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait nostalgique. Sans même y penser, elle lui demanda :_

_« Il te manque?_

_Naruto eut un sourire triste :_

_-Tu n'as pas idée. _

_-Malheureusement, oui, soupira-t-elle. _

_-C'est vrai, excuse-moi. _

_Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle commençait à s'en remettre, le simple fait de pouvoir recommencer à aimer le prouvait. En revanche, elle était toujours inquiète à propos de lui :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pour Sakura?_

_-J'ai… Quelque chose à lui donner. Ensuite, j'en ai aucune idée. Il soupira, découragé. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment réagir…_

_-Et depuis quand réfléchis-tu avant d'agir?_

_Cette taquinerie eut le mérite de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Naruto, mais il ne répondit pas. Hinata continua :_

_-Je ne peux pas agir à ta place, ni me mettre à celle de Sakura. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu la connais mieux que tout le monde, et que tu connaissais Sasuke mieux que tout le monde. Je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse faire quelque chose pour elle. Arrête de t'embêter, et agis comme tu le penses, comme tu l'as toujours fait. _

_-Et si ça ne marche pas? _

_-Depuis quand envisages-tu cette possibilité?_

_ Naruto sourit, amusé. Cette fille n'allait définitivement pas le laisser abandonner quoi que ce soit, il en avait la certitude. Il pressa de nouveau sa main, et il fit dévier le sujet sur leurs équipes. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment procéder, mais il ne fuirait plus. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Par la suite, ils avaient dû s'endormir, car elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle regarda les alentours, ne reconnaissant rien. Ils se trouvaient juste à côté d'une rivière, à la lisière d'une forêt.

Elle finit par se résoudre à réveiller Naruto, qui avait le sommeil relativement profond pour un ninja. Quand il finit par ouvrir les yeux, il regarda Hinata ainsi le lieu où ils se trouvaient avec incompréhension, et la kunoichi décida de le réveiller à sa manière. S'approchant rapidement de lui, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant un cri de surprise de la part du blond. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, et quand elle se recula il lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller pour se venger. Hurlant d'un rire incontrôlable, la kunoichi finit par réussir à le maintenir à distance le temps de reprendre son souffle. Finalement, l'estomac de Naruto gâcha le moment en se faisant entendre, leur faisant prendre conscience qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'heure ou de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« On est où, dattebayo?! Hinata, tu peux te situer avec le Byakugan?

Hinata s'exécuta :

-On est presque à la lisière du Pays du Feu, au nord de Konoha. On a dû courir pendant des heures!

-Dattebayo… La phrase du blond fut ponctuée d'un nouveau gargouillis de son estomac. On est mieux de partir maintenant ou je vais crever en chemin, moi. »

Hinata étouffa un rire et acquiesça. Ils se mirent en route, mais après quinze minutes seulement, le blond s'arrêta. Se rendant compte qu'il ne la suivait plus, la kunoichi se retourna, curieuse. Naruto s'expliqua :

-À ce rythme, on ne sera pas là avant midi…

Hinata haussa les épaules :

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre on ne maîtrise de jutsu de téléportation.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin, et répliqua :

-Peut-être, mais un renard court plus vite qu'un humain. Particulièrement un renard totalement constitué de chakra.

-Attends tu ne veux quand même pas…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto avait pris possession du chakra de Kyuubi, et avait l'air d'une torche humaine. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois sous cette forme, et ça la choquait encore un peu.

-Allez, embarque!

-Mais tu vas t'épuiser! Ce mode ne comportait pas des risques pour son utilisateur?

-Oui, mais uniquement quand le bijû n'est pas totalement en accord avec l'utilisateur. Et disons que depuis la guerre, Kyuubi et moi on s'entend de mieux en mieux. On n'en est pas au niveau de Mister Poulpe, mais c'est mieux que de vouloir s'entretuer tout le temps. Sauf que là je gaspille du chakra juste à entretenir le mode, alors grimpe!

À court d'arguments, Hinata se résolut à s'accrocher sur le dos de Naruto, heureuse qu'il ne puisse être témoin de ses rougissements. Intérieurement, elle se promit de tout faire pour ne pas revenir au stade de ses quinze ans. Dès qu'il fut assuré qu'elle ne tomberait pas, Naruto s'élança, tellement vite que la kunoichi crut être désarçonnée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à utiliser ce mode la veille, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le rattraper, même avec une jambe en bon état.

Habituellement, la vitesse ne faisait rien à Hinata, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle ressentit le mal des transports. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas heurter d'obstacle. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et enfouir son visage dans la nuque du blond, tentant d'oublier les paysages qui défilaient à toute vitesse.

Après ce qui lui parut à la fois beaucoup trop court pour la distance parcourue et beaucoup trop long pour son estomac, Hinata se rendit compte que le ninja s'était arrêté. Secouant la tête, elle chassa ses étourdissements et descendit avec précaution, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient juste devant les grandes portes de Konoha. Naruto interrompit son mode, et revint à son apparence normale. Elle se tourna vers le ninja avec ahurissement :

« Comment tu as fait pour rester en un morceau et te déplacer aussi vite? C'était presque trop rapide pour mon Byakugan!

Naruto hésita, puis finalement répondit :

-Disons que Kyuu-chan a bien voulu me servir de seconde paire d'yeux. Il a plus l'habitude que moi.

-Kyuu-chan?

-J'aime bien, ça le met en rogne! fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Hinata le lui rendit, imaginant sans mal la réaction qu'un renard entièrement constitué de chakra et de haine pourrait avoir si son hôte involontaire se mettait à le surnommer « Kyuu-chan ». En certains points, Naruto n'avait pas changé.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, l'estomac de ce dernier se manifesta encore une fois et il proposa d'aller voir Ichiraku pour savoir s'il avait des nouilles en stock avant de l'aider à réparer son échoppe comme promis. Hinata le suivit sans discuter, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner chez elle. De plus, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

C'est en arrivant devant l'emplacement du restaurant que ça la frappa comme une évidence, et elle éprouva le soudain besoin de retourner d'où elle venait en voyant le regard faussement enjoué que leur lança Neji en se redressant du tas de planches où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa mauvaise impression se confirma quand son cousin avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Naruto, qui s'était figé en sentant l'air s'alourdir :

« Hinata, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu étais passée, pendant TOUTE UNE NUIT en compagnie de cet individu? »

L'individu en question n'eut aucun mal à saisir le sous-entendu, et rougit tout autant que sa petite amie. Le Hyuuga sembla y voir une quelconque confirmation, car il se rapprocha encore plus avec un air menaçant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Naruto, qu'il considérait à la fois comme un rival et comme un ami. Mais il pouvait toujours lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il lui ferait s'il s'avisait de faire du mal à sa cousine. Devant la menace plus qu'évidente, l'instinct de combat prit le dessus et Naruto se mit en position de défense. De son côté, Hinata tentait de les obliger à arrêter ce combat complètement inutile-sans grand impact considérant que Neji était sourd à toutes ses protestations.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tenten venait tout juste de faire les courses et revenait en compagnie de Lee, qu'elle avait croisé au marché. En fait, elle faisait surtout semblant d'écouter avec attention un énième discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse. En même temps, elle savait que Lee ne répétait ça que pour s'empêcher de déprimer. La mort de Gai les avait tous marqués, mais lui plus particulièrement, son sensei ayant été son héros pendant la majorité de sa vie. Elle faisait donc semblant de s'intéresser réellement à ses propos, tout en notant mentalement à quel point il ressemblait à Gai au même âge. La seule différence venant du fait que son uniforme était maintenant noir et non vert, pour marquer son deuil, mais sinon il arborait exactement la même coupe au bol et les mêmes sourcils fournis. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que son sensei s'était réincarné devant elle.

Tout à coup, Tenten ressentit une masse incroyable de chakra à proximité. Échappant ses provisions, elle s'élança dans la rue, suivie de Lee qui l'avait ressenti également. Dépassant des badauds qui bloquaient le chemin, elle put enfin voir la nature de cette explosion de puissance, mais ça ne la rassura pas pour autant : Neji était en train de s'avancer de façon menaçante vers Naruto, qui semblait prendre la menace au sérieux puisqu'il utilisait le mode ermite. De son côté, Hinata semblait furieuse mais avait totalement abandonné l'idée de leur faire entendre raison. En voyant Tenten au loin, elle lui jeta un regard désemparé, et la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier : au moment où Neji allait porter le premier coup, elle sortit un de ses parchemins et envoya une multitude de kunai, shuriken, épées et obus en tout genre entre lui et le blond, l'obligeant à s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas faire exploser la moitié du village. Devant cette artillerie, Naruto sembla d'abord confus, puis soulagé, et il abandonna aussitôt sa position défensive. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre.

Quant à lui, Neji reconnut tout de suite la technique. Il désactiva le Byakugan et fixa sa coéquipière d'un regard de reproche auquel elle échappa en se concentrant pour réinvoquer ses armes. Il en profita pour la détailler, oubliant momentanément Naruto et Hinata. Il faut dire qu'à l'instar de ses compagnons, Tenten avait vieilli et mûri. Elle était passée de garçon manqué à jeune femme, et même Neji Hyuuga l'avait remarqué. Deux longues nattes sortaient maintenant de ses éternels chignons, et elle portait un chandail au col chinois rouge par-dessus une cotte de mailles. Elle avait également remplacé ses pantalons par une jupe chinoise noire fendue sur le côté par-dessus des cuissards noirs également. Elle traînait encore ses éternels rouleaux sur son dos, mais elle en portait maintenant des petits aux avant-bras et aux chevilles.

Hinata, qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié l'altercation, remarqua l'intérêt de son cousin et décida de s'amuser un peu. D'un air faussement enjoué (c'est de famille), elle s'approcha furtivement de son cousin et lui murmura :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer.

Inquiet, Neji tourna un regard interrogateur vers la kunoichi, et son mauvais pressentiment se confirma quand elle cria à sa coéquipière:

- Tenten, je pense que Neji aurait intérêt à aller se refroidir, tu veux bien l'accompagner?!

Devinant très bien le jeu d'Hinata, la jeune femme tenta de se dérober en rougissant malgré elle:

-Heu… Je ne peux pas, désolée! Je dois faire quelque chose avec Lee!

Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre, mais un coup de coude de sa coéquipière le fit taire. Hinata ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant :

-Quoi que ce soit, je suis sûre que Neji peut le faire aussi! Et justement, Lee, Naruto disait qu'il aurait besoin d'un coup de main pour reconstruire Ichiraku plus rapidement!

Lee sembla réaliser ce qui se passait, car il se dirigea vers Hinata sans discuter, abandonnant sa coéquipière frustrée à son triste sort. Naruto, quant à lui, regarda la Hyuuga, désemparé : il avait des centaines de clones en réserve qui n'attendaient que ça! Et Lee le savait parfaitement, vu que c'était lui-même qui avait proposé à Naruto de les mettre au service de la reconstruction quelques semaines plus tôt. Le blond allait poser une question, mais le ninja à l'éternelle coupe bol lui fit signe de se taire en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Il répondit à la question muette du blond quand il arriva à côté de lui, de façon à ce que seulement ce dernier puisse l'entendre :

-Allez, ça fait assez longtemps que ces deux-là se tournent autour! Hinata a juste… Précipité les choses. La fougue de la jeunesse leur permettra d'abattre tous les obstacles maintenant! Allez Naruto, je te défie! Le premier qui a construit un mur gagne, et tout est permis sauf la destruction du travail de l'autre!

Naruto fit la moue pour la forme, mais en vérité il avait à peine écouté Lee. Alors comme ça, Neji et Tenten…? C'est vrai que sans le reste du clan Hyuuga pour leur mettre la pression, le cousin d'Hinata était maintenant libre de choisir sa compagne. Le blond commençait à prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis la guerre, et il se fit la réflexion que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller rendre visite à certains de ses amis. Il se souvint de sa visite chez Tsunade et le remords l'envahit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne devait pas être la seule à s'être laissé déprimer : Gaara, avec la mort de son frère et le départ de sa sœur ne devait pas en mener large non plus, même s'il avait l'air de mieux tenir que la Sannin. Il faut dire que Temari, comme d'habitude, s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Étant donné qu'elle et Shikamaru étaient officiellement les deux ambassadeurs de Suna et Konoha, elle passait au village du Sable très souvent malgré sa nouvelle grossesse. Enfin, ça n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas être allé le voir. Tout comme Kakashi, malgré qu'il sorte avec Anko. Il avait quand même dû se battre contre Tobi, et n'en était pas ressorti indemne, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la sensation d'une main dans la sienne, et il se retourna pour faire face aux billes nacrées qui le regardaient. Hinata devait avoir senti son trouble car elle lui fit un petit sourire et murmura, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre :

« Et si on faisait une tournée générale tout-à-l'heure?

Naruto lui sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, ils sursautèrent en entendant une voix crier :

-Hé les amoureux, ça vous dirait de vous bouger un peu? Cette reconstruction ne se fera pas toute seule!

Hinata et le blond rougirent à l'unisson en se lâchant précipitamment la main sous le regard soi-disant sévère que Teuchi, le patron d'Ichiraku, leur jetait du haut de son balcon. Il éclata de rire devant leur air et ajouta :

-Merci encore de m'aider avec la reconstruction, mais ne vous sentez pas obligés surtout! Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore des maisons à reconstruire!

Lee répondit :

-Le Capitaine Yamato s'en occupe! Nous préférons nous mettre à l'ouvrage ici pour encourager les prochaines générations à entretenir la fougue de la jeunesse dans un climat convivial et chaleureux!

Le vieil homme sourit avec bienveillance, puis demanda à Naruto de monter pour l'aider à descendre les caisses. Quant à Hinata et Lee, ils commencèrent à rassembler les outils en l'attendant. Quand le blond fut suffisamment éloigné, Lee se pencha à l'oreille de la kunoichi, la faisant sursauter :

-En passant, Hinata, merci.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard, mais il ne la regardait plus, faisant des signes à Naruto pour lui indiquer où se trouvait un outil.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Tenten avait appris à décoder Neji, et c'est pourquoi elle ne posa aucune question en voyant son regard courroucé. Soit il déballerait son sac, soit, plus probablement, il se calmerait de lui-même. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, elle se contenta de lui faire signe de la suivre, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. Elle retourna ensuite à l'endroit où elle avait échappé ses provisions, priant pour que personne ne les lui ait volées.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Tenten avait ressenti le chakra de Naruto et elle commença à paniquer en ne voyant ce sac nulle part. C'est à peine si Neji le remarqua, toujours en train de maugréer à propos de Naruto, de Lee et d'Hinata. Il se demandait encore quel sentiment prédominait : celui de gratitude envers sa cousine pour lui avoir permis de prendre du temps seul avec Tenten ou le ressentiment envers elle et Lee pour l'avoir piégé. D'accord, se battre avec Naruto n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, mais quand même!

Finalement, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées fut un jeune homme de leur âge qui s'approcha de sa coéquipière, toujours en train de tenter de localiser ses achats. Brun, les yeux verts, il ne portait pas l'habit distinctif des ninjas. Ce devait être un marchand. Il tendit un sac à la jeune femme, l'interrompant dans sa quête :

-Heu… Je crois que c'est à vous…

Tenten soupira de soulagement :

-Mon sac! Merci, c'est vous qui l'aviez?

-Oui, je l'ai pris quand je vous ai vue détaler avec l'autre ninja. Je me suis dit que vous viendriez le reprendre…

Tenten esquissa une courbette en le remerciant encore, ce que Neji estima un peu plus que nécessaire. Après tout, l'autre avait uniquement fait preuve de civisme, mais il retint tout commentaire. Sa coéquipière discuta encore un peu avec le jeune homme, plongeant Neji de nouveau dans ses réflexions. Cette fois, ce fut Tenten qui l'en sortit, en demandant au jeune homme de la tutoyer puisqu'ils étaient du même âge. La réponse du jeune homme donna envie au Hyuuga de le frapper si durement qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas sans quelques séquelles :

-C'est qu'on m'a toujours dit de vouvoyer les belles femmes, particulièrement si elles nous intéressaient.

La jeune femme rougit, accentuant encore le courroux de Neji. Non mais il se prenait pour qui, ce marchand, avec ses valeurs idiotes? Finalement, chose rare pour un Hyuuga, il finit par ne plus se contrôler et alla se planter entre les deux :

-Désolé, mais cette jeune femme est déjà prise.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il agrippa le bras de sa coéquipière et la traîna loin de ce Don Juan. Tenten était trop surprise et trop occupée à rougir pour se défendre, ce qui lui permit de la traîner jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait à quelques rues de là. Finalement, il la lâcha, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. La perte de contact physique avec le Hyuuga sembla ramener Tenten à son état normal, car après seulement quelques secondes de confusion elle se mit à lui hurler dessus :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?! C'était quoi, ça?! « Cette jeune femme est déjà prise »?! N'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je suis célibataire, Neji! Et puis, pour qui tu te prends?! Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ça!

Neji tenta de se défendre, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris :

-J'ai fait ça parce que ça se voyait très bien qu'il voulait abuser de toi!

-Abuser de moi?! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème!? Bordel, Neji, il m'a juste fait un compliment! Et au pire, je peux très bien me défendre toute seule, surtout contre un marchand! Et ne viens pas me dire que c'était peut-être un ennemi sous couverture, je suis certaine que tu as senti tout autant que moi que ce gars n'avait aucun contrôle sur son chakra!

Neji allait répliquer, mais se tut. Après tout, elle avait raison, et il n'avait aucun argument de valable. N'empêche, il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser. Il se contenta de tourner le dos à sa coéquipière, espérant s'en tirer sans blesser encore plus son orgueil. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que c'était mal connaître sa coéquipière, c'est donc sans peine qu'il réussit à éviter le coup de pied envoyé par la jeune femme enragée.

-Neji Hyuuga, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies craché le morceau! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang!?

-Mais j'en sais rien, Tenten! finit par s'exclamer son coéquipier, excédé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, alors arrête de me le demander!

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, et elle l'exprima en lui envoyant un regard incrédule :

-Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote? Toi, monsieur je calcule mes actes en personne, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as agi comme ça?

Il rétorqua, avec l'air de celui qui ne veut pas en rajouter :

-Non, je ne te prends pas pour une idiote. Et oui j'ignore totalement pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

« Enfin, pas totalement, mais en partie », ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

-Menteur. Crache le morceau, Neji.

Tenten avait conscience d'enfoncer le clou, mais elle voulait l'entendre dire. Elle était loin d'être idiote, et il n'y avait pas trente-six mille raisons pour qu'un homme vous entraîne loin d'un autre qui vient d'avouer être intéressé par vous. Surtout si c'était un Hyuuga. Et elle en avait plus que marre du jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'était installé entre eux depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Tenten.

-Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Premièrement, je tiens à te dire que ça ne servait strictement à rien de t'inquiéter puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je réponde à ses avances.

-Le problème n'est pas que tu répondes ou non à ses avances!

-Deuxièmement, fit-elle, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, je ne répondrais ni à ses avances, ni à celles de n'importe quel autre homme, compris? Parce que j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

Neji se garda bien d'afficher son appréhension, mais elle le connaissait assez pour la voir quand même. Mais s'il pensait qu'elle allait le lui dévoiler maintenant, il se mordait les doigts :

-Tu vois donc que ton inquiétude est totalement injustifiée. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du lait là-dedans et il va cailler si je ne le mets pas au frais au plus vite, fit-elle en pointant son sac et en tournant les talons.

Elle marcha sans se retourner, un peu inquiète mais se sentant un peu plus légère. Elle ne le lui avait pas avoué, mais presque. Et puis, il méritait un peu de torture pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Elle arrivait à la lisière du parc quand elle entendit, distinctement, un « et merde! » et un bruit de course, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle y fut pourtant obligée quelques secondes plus tard, quand une mais l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. Ses yeux croisèrent les sphères glaciales de Neji et elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était définitivement beau. Ses prunelles, autrefois des puits de glace, avaient un peu fondu depuis quelques années. Il y avait aussi une trace de mélancolie permanente depuis la guerre, mais elle était présente chez tous ceux qui avaient perdu des proches. Elle était juste un peu plus prononcée chez le Hyuuga. Elle baissa les yeux, ne soutenant plus son regard, et détailla rapidement ses vêtements : un kimono blanc avec le symbole de son clan et un hakama gris, comme d'habitude. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, avaient encore poussé et lui arrivaient désormais à la chute des reins. Le son de la voix du Hyuuga fit remonter son regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis :

-Ça va, j'ai compris. Je ne le ferai plus, promis. Alors, si je te le demande, me donneras-tu le nom de cette personne?

Tenten fit mine de réfléchir pour le taquiner, puis opina avec un petit sourire moqueur :

-Seulement si tu réussis à le deviner avec ces trois indices!

Le brun soupira. Avec elle, rien n'était jamais simple. Il lui fit signe de les lui donner.

-Alors… Pour commencer, il peut être vraiment désagréable. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment désagréable.

Neji se renfrogna, se disant que ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup, mais lui fit signe de continuer.

-Ensuite, je dirais qu'il a beaucoup souffert mais qu'il tente de faire comme si cette souffrance ne l'avait pas changé. Mais c'est faux, il est devenu beaucoup plus doux et sensible qu'avant. Plus triste, aussi.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Il tenta de faire fi de cet indice-là.

-Pour finir, je dirais que… C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je tiens beaucoup à lui, et même s'il refuse mes sentiments, je veux rester auprès de lui. Ah, et il aurait intérêt à sourire plus souvent! Tu as de la chance, tu as eu quatre indices au lieu de trois! Alors as-tu…

La jeune femme fut interrompue par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Immédiatement, elle lâcha ses provisions pour s'accrocher au cou du Hyuuga, approfondissant l'échange. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le manque d'air se fit critique, souriant l'un et l'autre comme des idiots et en ayant parfaitement conscience. Neji lui prit la main et le sac, et l'entraîna vers la sortie du parc :

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit clairement?

-Je te retourne la question, monsieur je-m'enfuis-avec-ma-coéquipière-pour-aucune-raison!

-Bon, on va dire que le sujet est clos, fit-il avec un demi-sourire et provoquant un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune femme.

-Tu ne veux juste pas le dire!

-Hn.

-Ah, tu me feras penser, je dois remercier Hinata!

-Pas question. Tu l'encouragerais, répondit le cousin de cette dernière, lui en voulant toujours.

-Au fait, fit Tenten, en changeant de sujet, il faudra la remercier.

-J'ai déjà dit non!

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle du fait qu'elle ait aidé Naruto à revenir à la normale, ou presque. Tu l'as remarqué aussi, non?

Neji hocha la tête.

-Sinon, il n'aurait même pas voulu enclencher un mode de combat. Hinata aussi a changé, on dirait. Elle redevient plus douce.

-On dirait qu'on commence à réussir à s'en sortir. Pas totalement, mais on ne le pourra jamais, je pense. On recommence juste à s'autoriser à vivre. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je me sens.

Neji hocha la tête et serra sa main dans la sienne. Intérieurement, il se fit la remarque qu'il était étrange qu'il ne se fasse cette réflexion qu'après avoir vu l'évolution de Naruto. Comme si ce gamin qui n'avait rien ni personne et qui était méprisé par tous était devenu, sans le savoir, le moteur du groupe, celui qui les poussait inconsciemment à avancer. Juste le fait qu'il ait recommencé à sourire leur donnait comme l'espoir d'y arriver aussi. Finalement, il irait remercier sa cousine aussi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bah c'est ça... Je ne sais pas si c'est guimauve ou pas, particulièrement le moment entre Neji et Tenten... Mais bon, c'est posté, c'est posté!<em>**

**_Merci de me suivre, et laissez-moi des reviews! C'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer!_**

**_Rinne_**


	6. Chapter 6 Namida

**Salut! Oui je suis encore en vie... Un immense pardon pour l'incroyable retard de ce chapitre, c'est totalement impardonnable de vous avoir fait autant attendre... Pour ma défense, mon ordinateur a planté et j'ai tooouuuuut perdu ce que j'avais écrit, sans compter le fait que j'ai dû le faire réparer... J'ai donc dû passer un mois sur un ordinateur emprunté où je ne pouvais rien écrire... Mais je sais, vous vous en foutez. Tout ça pour dire que je suis horriblement désolée et que je vais tenter de me rattraper en publiant le prochain chapitre plus tôt (ça fait combien de fois que je dis ça? *se prend une brique en pleine tête*) **

**Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au coeur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir!**

**noemiiie: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise... Je dois dire que c'est pas mal pour ça que je l'ai écrite, c'est que je souhaiterais tellement que le manga suive un développement semblable... Même si je compte sur Maître Kishi' pour nous faire une fin digne de son art!^^**

**Ce chapitre-ci est plus joyeux que les précédents, du moins au début. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Sinon, disclaimer habituel: Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, sinon il aurait poursuivi Hina-chan tout de suite après avoir battu Pain pour lui déclarer son amour! x) *ok je me sauve***

**Sinon, un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Momo-chan, qui trouve toujours le temps de lire et corriger mes écrits! **

**Bonne lecture!^^**

* * *

><p>« Aku, affine le chakra autour de tes rubans pour qu'ils gagnent de la vitesse, sinon ils sont trop visibles. Tu es obligée de les avoir d'autant de couleurs différentes?<p>

-Mais sensei, c'est le seul moyen que mes coéquipiers ont pour les différencier! Et c'est plus pratique pour moi aussi, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué!

-C'est vrai, pardon. Mais il va falloir que tu augmentes leur vitesse encore plus, parce que colorés comme ils sont, ils sont visibles à des kilomètres!»

Une voix sarcastique retentit derrière eux :

-Très convaincant de la part de quelqu'un qui porte une combinaison _orange._

Aku ne put retenir un sourire en coin pendant que Chiaki, fier de sa réplique, se faisait réprimander sans grand impact par Naruto :

-Chiaki, je te rappelle que tes techniques manquent encore de portée, alors concentre-toi donc à atteindre les rubans d'Aku au lieu de m'insulter.

L'adolescent s'éloigna en marmonnant, ne remarquant pas que Naruto n'avait pas démenti sa remarque sur la couleur de sa combinaison. En fait, la remarque de son élève lui avait fait penser à celle que Sasuke lui avait faite lors d'une de leurs premières missions:

_« Non mais espèce de crétin! C'est quoi cette idée de se balader avec un uniforme aussi voyant!? Le rouge de Sakura, déjà c'est limite, mais orange? T'es tombé sur la tête usuratonkachi?!_

_La rose en question, trop occupée à remettre en cause son habillement, n'appuya pas Sasuke, mais Naruto se sentit attaqué quand même. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire que cette combinaison était la seule chose que les marchands voulaient bien lui vendre, à lui, le démon. Il dit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :_

_-Ferme-là, teme! Tu sauras que cet uniforme, c'est voulu qu'il soit orange, parce que comme ça, les ennemis sauront parfaitement à qui ils auront affaire quand ils le verront! Et s'ils ne me connaissent pas encore, ils se jetteront sur moi de toute façon puisque je serai le plus visible, comme ça je pourrai leur flanquer une bonne raclée! Tu verras, bientôt cette couleur sera crainte chez nos ennemis!_

_Sasuke s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel comme s'il était le pire des idiots et Sakura avait ricané. Furieux, Naruto s'était jeté sur le brun et ça s'était terminé en bagarre, encore une fois. _

Naruto esquissa un sourire au souvenir. C'est vrai que dans le temps il aurait changé n'importe quand la couleur de son uniforme, s'il avait pu, mais plus maintenant. Pas depuis le jour où cet uniforme trop voyant lui avait servi à détourner les ennemis de Sasuke et Sakura, alors que cette dernière était blessée à cause d'un parchemin explosif trop bien dissimulé. Aujourd'hui, il le portait avec fierté, et un peu par défi, aussi.

-Sensei?

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers Kaoru, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Ça va? Ça fait un moment que je vous appelle et que vous ne réagissez pas. Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien?

Le Junin esquissa un sourire rassurant :

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Juste un vieux souvenir. Bon, alors et si tu me montrais ce Kaze Gatsuga?

Le châtain accepta avec empressement, impatient de lui montrer ses progrès. Depuis le début de la matinée, il s'appliquait à améliorer la vitesse de sa technique en utilisant l'élément « vent », mais ça n'était pas encore au point comme le témoignaient les nombreuses souches qui jonchaient le sol. En effet, il essayait de couper des bûches d'une façon parfaitement droite uniquement en les effleurant, affûtant sans cesse le flux de son chakra. Non-seulement Naruto le poussait-il à améliorer cette technique pour le rendre plus puissant, mais en plus elle constituait un entraînement idéal pour apprendre un jour le Rasengan.

De son côté, Chiaki devait réussir à entrer en contact avec l'un des rubans d'Aku sans se faire blesser pour pouvoir copier son flux de chakra et ensuite pouvoir s'en servir. Naruto avait très vite appris que ces deux-là formaient un duo parfait malgré leur mésentente, les rubans d'Aku pouvant servir à Chiaki pour changer de type de chakra. Au départ, le brun avait dit qu'il ne pouvait utiliser que le même type de chakra que son adversaire, mais son sensei avait découvert qu'en fait ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas coopérer avec ses coéquipiers, car il pouvait utiliser n'importe quel élément du moment qu'il réussissait à toucher un objet conducteur ou une personne qui s'en servait, à l'exception de lui-même. Le seul problème, c'est que comme son taijutsu laissait à désirer, il ne pouvait pas toujours atteindre sa cible et utiliser son chakra. Naruto l'avait donc mis en équipe avec la rousse, pour qu'il travaille non-seulement ses techniques de combat au corps-à-corps mais aussi sa maîtrise des éléments.

De son côté, il entraînait Kaoru, qui avait le même type de chakra que lui, à affûter son attaque pour la rendre encore plus précise. Taiga était encore de petite taille, mais le blond était confiant qu'elle deviendrait aussi grande qu'Akamaru à l'âge adulte et que les attaques de son maître deviendraient bientôt aussi puissantes que celles de Kiba, sinon plus. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne serait pas totalement dépendant de son compagnon poilu pour ses attaques.

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Naruto avait finit de reconstruire Ichiraku avec l'aide (très enthousiaste) de Lee et d'Hinata et depuis il employait le plus clair de son temps à entraîner ses élèves. Avec les derniers événements, il les avait négligés et tentait de rattraper le temps perdu, les rencontrant à huit heures le matin et quittant le terrain d'entraînement à six heures. Ces moments lui avaient permis de creuser un peu plus la personnalité de ses disciples et il en était arrivé à une conclusion : ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, qui nuisait grandement à l'unité de l'équipe sept. Il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec Kaoru, qui semblait le plus docile des trois, mais ce dernier était devenu très sec et avait changé de sujet. Par la suite, le Junin s'était essayé avec Aku, mais sa réaction avait été similaire, et ça n'avait même pas été la peine d'essayer d'en parler avec Chiaki. Ce dernier se fermait toujours comme une huître quand on venait à parler d'autre chose que des missions, des techniques ou de l'entraînement.

Après quelques heures supplémentaires, Naruto décida, en voyant l'air exténué de ses disciples, que c'était suffisant pour la journée et les salua.

« Vous ne venez pas chez Ichiraku avec nous, sensei? demanda Kaoru, surpris. Habituellement, leur professeur ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'empiffrer de ramen.

-Pas aujourd'hui, désolé! J'ai… une course à faire, répondit le blond.

Ses élèves ne posèrent pas plus de questions et partirent vers l'établissement flambant neuf d'Ichiraku, ce dont ils avaient déjà fait une habitude. De son côté, Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau de l'hokage pour demander si elle n'avait pas une mission pour lui et son équipe. Il était temps de les former sur le terrain, sinon ils n'obtiendraient jamais une vraie cohésion au combat. Et qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il découvrir ce qu'ils lui cachaient…

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Hinata grimaça quand Ino lui palpa la jambe, arborant une moue désapprobatrice :

-Hinata, je t'avais pourtant dit de te ménager!

La susnommée soupira :

-Je sais… Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes!

-Quand même… Je t'avais demandé de mettre la pommade chaque soir, et de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je l'ai fait! Enfin… quelques fois…

La blonde leva un regard découragé vers son amie, qui affichait un sourire contrit, et continua :

-On peut dire que tu as de la chance. Ça ne s'est pas infecté, mais la blessure s'est un peu rouverte. Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de forcer.

Hinata hocha la tête, mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir couru après Naruto ce soir-là, blessure rouverte ou non. Pendant un instant, les souvenirs affluèrent et elle ne put retenir un léger rougissement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ino :

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses?

-Ah, euh… À rien, je t'assure.

-C'est louche, rétorqua la blonde avec un éclat malicieux dans les pupilles. Allez, raconte-moi tout!

-Mais il n'y a vraiment rien! Je te le jure!

-C'est ça, c'est ça! Allez, avoue! Tu pensais à Naruto?

L'ancienne Hinata aurait rougi comme une tomate à cette question, mais même avec seulement le léger rougissement des joues de l'Hyuuga, la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille :

-Non! Pour vrai? Allez, raconte!

-Tu n'as pas de patients?

-Mon quart est fini, tu étais la dernière avant ma pause. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi! Alors, il s'est passé quoi? Quand ça?

La brune soupira. Avec Ino, elle n'aurait juste JAMAIS la paix sur ce sujet-là. Aussi bien tout avouer. (NDA : oui, Ino est vraiment la plus persistante, que ce soit avec Sakura ou avec Hina-chan! xD)

-Bon… Alors oui, il s'est passé quelque chose.

Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller d'un éclat inquiétant, et elle attendit la suite. De son côté, Hinata se demandait ce qu'elle devait dire ou non. Parler de l'incident avec Sakura amènerait des questions sur la grossesse de celle-ci, et ce n'était pas à elle de l'annoncer à qui que ce soit. Elle se borna à l'essentiel :

-Eh bien… Il y a eu disons… Un problème avec Sakura et Naruto est parti… Comme j'étais inquiète, je l'ai suivi et…

-Et…?

-Bah… On a parlé et… Il m'a remerciée, pour Pain et tout le reste.

-C'est tout? Rien de plus?

-Bah… Disons qu'il m'a remerciée en m'embrassant... répondit la brune avec un petit sourire, amusée de faire patienter la blonde.

-QUOIIIIII? Mais c'est génial! Félicitations, Hina!

La brune rit un peu, embarrassée par toutes les effusions de son amie :

-Allons, je ne vais pas me marier…

Ino se mit à battre des mains comme une collégienne devant Hinata qui l'observait, amusée. Cependant, elle remarqua que l'entrain de son amie semblait faux, et ça se confirma quand cette dernière cessa subitement de s'exciter et retomba assise dans un soupir. Surprise de ce brusque changement de comportement, Hinata regarda de plus près son amie, et fut surprise de déceler des cernes sous les yeux de la blonde ainsi qu'un teint plus pâle que d'habitude. En fait, Ino avait soudainement l'air totalement abattue, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Voyant l'inquiétude et la surprise de la brune, elle s'expliqua :

-Désolée, Hina… Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, mais… Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. Trop de choses vont mal en ce moment…

Hinata hocha la tête, même si elle n'était pas certaine de savoir exactement à quoi la blonde faisait référence. Elle attendit qu'elle continue, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini :

-Il y a la situation de Sakura… Je sais que tu y étais, elle me l'a dit. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire pour elle… Et puis, il y a Choji… Il ne se remet toujours pas de cette attaque par le Zetsu blanc, surtout qu'il avait déjà trop utilisé son chakra juste avant… Il est réveillé et tout, mais son état ne s'améliore pas! Et moi je suis prise ici, avec de plus en plus de patients… Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je voudrais juste que tout redevienne comme avant…

Les larmes s'étaient mises à rouler sur les joues de la blonde sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Revenant de sa surprise, Hinata se leva et la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour la consoler. Elle aussi souhaitait revenir en arrière, mais le dire à son amie n'aurait rien arrangé. Et puis, ça commençait à aller mieux de son côté, alors de dire ça serait un peu malhonnête. Elle se contenta donc de caresser gentiment les cheveux de son amie, attendant qu'elle se calme, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Ino lui adressa un pauvre sourire d'excuse, auquel la brune répondit. Elles furent surprises par deux coups frappés à la porte, qui était entrouverte, et se retournèrent.

Derrière elles se trouvait Kakashi, qui les regardait tristement. En voyant et en entendant les deux jeunes femmes, il avait eu l'impression de revivre l'horreur qui avait suivi la Troisième Guerre Ninja. Il soupira avant de s'adresser à elles :

-Bonjour. Ino, j'étais juste venu pour mon bras, fit-il en pointant ce dernier, dans une écharpe, mais j'ai tout entendu ce que vous disiez… Désolé.

Ino secoua la tête. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas vraiment de secret dans ce que Kakashi avait entendu. Il ajouta :

-Pour ce qui est de Sakura… J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Je connais sa situation, comme vous le savez toutes les deux, et de plus j'ai une bonne influence auprès de Tsunade-sama. Sans compter que c'est probablement un peu de ma faute si elle se retrouve dans cette situation… Bref, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à lui parler. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie, mais elle esquive toujours la conversation…

Ino grinça des dents. On pouvait dire que la rose était étonnamment douée dans ce domaine… Elle demanda au plus vieux :

-Et que voulez-vous lui dire, exactement?

-Je préfère que ça reste entre moi et Sakura pour le moment. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais... Je pense que c'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle dira et ce qu'elle gardera pour elle.

La blonde hocha la tête, avant de regarder Hinata, lui posant une question silencieuse. Cette dernière lui répondit de vive voix:

-Désolée, mais vu mes différends avec Sakura, je ne serai pas d'une grande aide...

Ino haussa les épaules. Elle s'y attendait de toute façon. De son côté, elle lui signifia qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de main.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers la med-nin :

-Penses-tu avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à mon bras? Je sais que tu es en pause, mais…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je la prendrai plus tard.

Kakashi s'assit sur une chaise et présenta son bras pendant qu'Hinata se relevait et partait par la fenêtre après un bref signe de tête. Les deux restant dans la pièce restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant que Kakashi ne demande à Ino :

-Alors comme ça… Ça avance enfin entre ces deux-là? Il était temps!

Ino se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire complice avant de retourner à sa tâche.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hinata se dirigea vers le bureau de l'hokage. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée avec ses élèves et se disait qu'il était temps qu'ils effectuent une vraie mission tous ensemble. En entrant dans le couloir, elle croisa Shikamaru, qu'elle salua. Il lui répondit avec sa verve habituelle (soit aucune) et continua son chemin, l'air plus blasé que jamais. La jeune kunoichi ne put réprimer un sourire compatissant en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux, probablement causés par Temari qui avait des envies de nourriture assez particulières… À des heures tout aussi particulières, apparemment.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte du bureau et toqua. Un « entrez » peu énergique lui répondit et elle s'exécuta. Devant elle se trouvait Tsunade, à moitié cachée par une pile de paperasse relativement impressionnante, et un certain blond qu'elle ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à reconnaître. Il la salua, puis se retourna vers Tsunade avec un air sérieux qui détonnait avec ce qu'Hinata était habituée de la part de ces deux-là. Habituellement, Naruto entrait sans frapper et finissait encastré dans le mur suite à son traditionnel : « Tsunade-Baa-chan! » (NDA : Mamie Tsunade). Elle remarqua quand même que l'hokage, à défaut d'être aussi en forme qu'à l'époque, semblait aller mieux. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient moins prononcés et elle avait repris place dans son bureau, apparemment submergé de paperasse. Elle avait encore l'air un peu déprimée, mais c'était beaucoup moins pire qu'il y avait quelques semaines. Elle semblait commencer à passer par-dessus la perte de Shizune. Sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, la jeune femme leur fit signe de continuer et de ne pas faire attention à elle. Naruto hocha la tête et reprit :

« S'il-te-plaît, Tsunade! Je sais que ça fait à peine un mois que je les connais, mais je peux te garantir qu'ils sont prêts! Ils en ont assez des missions de rang D, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est plus de leur niveau! À leur âge, j'avais déjà combattu Zabuza!

-Naruto, tu n'es pas sensei depuis assez longtemps pour emmener tes genins faire une mission de rang C ou supérieur. En plus, ton équipe a un problème de coopération que tu as toi-même admis i peine quelques minutes, répondit la femme, qui apparemment en avait déjà plus qu'assez de cette discussion.

-Justement! Le seul et unique moyen pour qu'ils apprennent que la coopération est indispensable, c'est une vraie mission tous ensemble! Pour l'instant, ils réussissent leurs missions de rang D en solo! Ça fait huit fois qu'Aku attrape un chat avec ses rubans sans que l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipiers n'ait eu le temps ou n'ait ressenti la nécessité de faire quoi que ce soit! »

Tsunade soupira. Apparemment, la conversation tournait autour du même point depuis un petit moment, et c'est pourquoi Hinata se permit d'intervenir :

« Si je peux me permettre, Tsunade-sama… »

Les deux blonds tournèrent la tête vers elle, lui indiquant de continuer :

« Mon équipe a de très bons résultats à l'entraînement et si leurs techniques ne sont pas toutes au point, elle sont largement compensées par l'instinct du terrain qu'ils ont développé lors de la guerre. Et, sans vouloir prendre le parti de Naruto-kun, mon équipe aussi commence à en avoir assez des missions de rang D, pas parce qu'elles sont ennuyantes mais parce qu'elles sont trop faciles. En fait, je crois que je suis venue ici pour la même raison que lui…

Tsunade leur jeta tous les deux un regard suspicieux avant de leur demander :

-Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes consultés avant de venir… »

Les deux junins se regardèrent avant de nier en bloc, sous le regard sceptique de l'hokage. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe qu'elle abandonnait :

-Ah et puis c'est bon, jeta-t-elle. Mais comme les missions ne pleuvent pas avec la reconstruction générale, je vais devoir assigner vos deux équipes à la même et ce sera une mission de rang B. Ça vous pose un problème?

Ils secouèrent la tête et elle leur remit leur ordre de mission. Ils la remercièrent avant de s'incliner puis de quitter la pièce. Au moment de franchir la porte, Naruto s'arrêta et se tourna vers la vieille femme.

-Quoi encore? Fit celle-ci.

-Je me disais juste que tu avais l'air d'aller mieux, baa-chan, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce.

Tsunade resta quelques secondes surprise avant de sourire doucement et de murmurer, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre :

-Toi aussi… Naruto.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hinata marchait à côté du blond vers le terrain d'entraînement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne disant un mot. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Étaient-ils un couple? Ou est-ce que Naruto avait juste agi impulsivement? Avec lui, aucun moyen de savoir… Elle chassa ces pensées et décida de meubler le silence :

-Alors comme ça, ton équipe a de la difficulté à s'entendre?

Naruto la regarda et dit, avec un demi-sourire :

-C'est encore pire qu'entre moi et Sasuke. Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible!

Puis il redevint sérieux :

-Sauf que ça a l'air beaucoup plus profond comme conflit qu'entre nous deux. On dirait vraiment que Chiaki ne veut pas se retrouver dans cette équipe et que les deux autres veulent qu'il s'en aille. Quand je suis là, ils se tolèrent, mais ils se séparent dès que j'ai le dos tourné.

La brune hocha la tête. En effet, ça semblait cacher plus qu'une simple mésentente.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais les emmener en mission?

-Oui, peut-être que s'ils n'ont pas le choix de coopérer, ça va les aider à devenir une vraie équipe. Sinon, je compte sur le fait qu'ils ne pourront pas s'esquiver pour savoir le fond de l'histoire. Et puis, ces missions de rang D, ça me soûle autant qu'eux! Il y a plus de chats perdus dans ce foutu village que d'humains!

Hinata rit un peu, ayant aussi fait les frais de ses missions. Même si elle ne s'en était jamais plainte ouvertement, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les effectuer.

-Sinon, reprit le blond, comment ça se passe de ton côté?

-Disons que c'est pareil que pour la tienne pour ce qui est des chats… Sinon, je suis vraiment surprise par leur travail d'équipe, ils se font totalement confiance. Ça paraît qu'ils ont travaillé ensemble pendant la guerre…

-Quoi?! fit le ninja blond, surpris. Comment ça, ils ont travaillé ensemble? L'académie n'existait même plus!

La brune lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos des équipes improvisées par leurs disciples et il en resta pantois, d'autant plus qu'il apprit que l'un des principaux instigateurs de l'idée n'était autre que Konohamaru. Une ébauche d'explication se forma dans son esprit quant au comportement de ses élèves, mais il se garda d'en faire part à Hinata. S'il avait raison, peut-être qu'ils désiraient ne rien dire sur la situation et il le respecterait.

La conversation dériva sur la mission à exécuter, soit intercepter un groupe de nukenins relativement peu dangereux mais tout de même armés dans les environs de Suna et les mener au Kazekage. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain matin, évitant au maximum d'avoir à se déplacer de nuit. Puis, arrivant près de son appartement, Hinata le quitta après l'avoir salué.

Naruto, une fois seul, fonça directement chez Ichiraku, espérant que ses disciples y soient encore. Il était curieux de voir leur réaction à la nouvelle de leur toute première mission.

Quand il arriva finalement devant le stand, il n'y avait que Kaoru et Aku qui mangeaient. Chiaki était parti, apparemment. Naruto alla s'asseoir à côté de ses deux élèves et commanda un ramen au patron (tant qu'à être là…). Kaoru avala sa bouchée puis lui demanda :

-Vous avec fini ce que vous aviez à faire, sensei?

-Oui… Je vous annonce officiellement qu'on part demain pour une mission de rang B!

Aku manqua de s'étouffer avec ses ramen à l'entente de la nouvelle. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle demanda :

-Une mission de rang _B_? On n'est même pas encore Chuunin!

Naruto répondit, sans se démonter :

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serai là! Et on ne sera pas seuls, il va y avoir l'équipe deux avec nous.

Kaoru s'en mêla :

-L'équipe deux? Celle formée par Mitsuki, Haru et Katsuki? Qui est leur sensei déjà?

-Hyuuga Hinata-san, répondit Aku. Mais deux équipes... C'est pas un peu trop? Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas préférable d'être un petit groupe...?

Finalement, le blond perdit patience :

-Rhaaa, je sais bien! Mais on n'a pas le choix, on a une quantité de missions très limitée, alors c'est ça ou on retourne faire des missions de rang D! Je suis certain qu'il y a encore tout plein de chats complètement enragés qui n'attendent que de se faire poursuivre!

Aku et Kaoru blêmirent, pas tant par l'éclat de voix de leur sensei qu'en pensant aux griffes acérées de ces foutus félins. Finalement, ils acceptèrent la mission et partirent dès leurs bols terminés pour aller se préparer. Après tout, ce serait leur toute première sortie du village en tant que ninjas de Konoha…

De son côté Naruto profitait de son ramen dûment mérité en discutant avec le patron quand un éclat gris capta son regard. Il paya rapidement Ichiraku en lui criant de surveiller son repas et s'élança à la poursuite de son ancien professeur qui venait tout juste de tourner le coin de la rue.

-Kakashi–sensei! Attendez-moi! cria-t-il.

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, son traditionnel air blasé faisant place à une expression amusée en voyant d'où venait le blond. Ce dernier s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui demanda :

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé! Ça vous dit un ramen?

Le ninja copieur hocha la tête et suivit son ancien élève. De toute façon, Anko était partie en mission de diplomatie (disons une diplomatie intimidante…) et il n'était pas franchement doué en cuisine. Sans compter le fait qu'il mourait de faim.

Naruto eut tôt fait de retourner à sa place et de continuer à engloutir son bol, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Quant à lui, Kakashi prit un bol de ramen au porc et engagea la conversation en prenant place à côté du jeune homme :

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Je pars en mission demain avec mon équipe, annonça fièrement le blond.

-Déjà?! Quel rang de mission?

-…B. Mais je vous jure qu'ils sont prêts! se défendit automatiquement Naruto.

Kakashi le regarda, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, le jinchuuriki serait avec eux et il était très bien capable d'exécuter seul une mission d'un tel niveau. Il changea de sujet, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit :

-Et… Avec la jeune Hyuuga, ça avance?

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec ses baguettes devant le regard du patron, qui se dit que décidément, discuter en mangeant était dangereux aujourd'hui. Le blond se tourna vers son ancien professeur, une légère rougeur sur les joues :

-Nan mais de quoi vous parlez? Vous lisez trop de livres pervers, ça vous est monté à la tête!

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, prends moi pour un idiot. Dis, tu l'as embrassée?

La rougeur sur les joues du ninja s'accentua mais il garda le silence, bien décidé à ne rien laisser échapper. Cependant, le gris n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement :

-Ou alors vous êtes allés plus loin…

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?! hurla le blond, sidéré, en se levant d'un bond de son siège. On s'est à peine embrassés! 'Faut pas exagérer non plus!

Le ninja copieur le regarda, un grand sourire moqueur se devinant sous son masque. Le blond mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi, puis il s'affala sur son siège en se prenant la tête dans les mains :

-…Merde.

Kakashi rigola :

-Tu es vraiment nul en rétention d'information! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'envoyer en mission sous couverture!

-Rhaaa, mais c'est à cause de vos sous-entendus aussi! Sinon je suis muet comme une carpe!

-Oui, oui… Sinon, elle a réagi comment?

-Heu… Bah… Elle a rougi.

Kakashi le regarda, blasé :

-Évidemment qu'elle a rougi! Bordel, Naruto, son amour d'enfance vient de l'embrasser! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après.

Le blond rougissait au fur et à mesure :

-Bah… Je me suis excusé et elle m'a demandé si je regrettais ce que je venais de faire. J'ai dit non, elle m'a dit qu'elle non plus et… Bah on s'est ré-embrassés, finit-il d'une toute petite voix. Ensuite, elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait depuis dix ans.

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel, rêveur :

-Ah, c'est beau l'amour entre jeunes! Taquina-t-il son élève sous le regard complice du patron d'Ichiraku.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing amical sur le bras.

-Reste que maintenant, je ne sais plus trop comment agir avec elle… fit le blond, un peu découragé.

Kakashi le regarda, totalement blasé :

-Ah non. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des conseils, je suis la pire personne à qui demander de l'aide sur ce coup-là. T'as qu'à regarder ma relation avec Anko, je me fais carrément martyriser par cette folle.

Naruto le regarda, moqueur :

-Si vous parlez de la fois où elle a confisqué tous vos Icha Icha Paradise, je n'appelle pas ça de la torture mais du bon sens.

Kakashi grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos de « soutien inexistant dans cette société d'aliénés prudes » et entama son ramen. Le blond savait qu'il traitait sans cesse Anko de « folle aux serpents » et de « vipère » et que cette dernière lui rendait la politesse, mais qu'en réalité ces deux-là tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, mais c'était tout comme. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble dès leur retour du champ de bataille, à la surprise générale, et étrangement les voisins n'avaient eu à se plaindre que de très peu de disputes entre eux. Comme quoi, malgré ce qu'ils voulaient faire paraître, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Ils passèrent encore une ou deux heures à discuter, Kakashi se plaignant périodiquement d'Anko et Naruto évitant soigneusement le sujet « Hinata ». Finalement, Naruto dut se résigner à quitter son restaurant préféré pour aller accumuler quelques heures de sommeil qui lui seraient utiles lors de la mission. De son côté, Kakashi finissait son verre de saké en discutant tranquillement avec le patron, pas pressé pour deux sous. Finalement, ce dernier décida qu'il était temps pour lui de fermer boutique et souhaita bonne nuit à Kakashi avant de quitter le comptoir. Ce dernier regarda sa montre puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Si les informations d'Ino étaient exactes, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura laissa échapper un soupir découragé en enlevant son sarrau et en remettant sa tenue habituelle. Elle était fatiguée, énervée et se sentait aussi lourde qu'une baleine. Elle avait passé la journée à courir partout pour soigner entre autres une dizaine de civils qui avaient été blessés lors de l'écroulement d'une bâtisse qui était à démolir à cause de sa fragilité. Résultat, beaucoup de membres cassés, des contusions et une commotion cérébrale. La jeune femme détacha ses cheveux qui retombèrent dans le bas de son dos et ferma son casier avant de partir de la salle du personnel. Ce soir encore, elle était la dernière à quitter avant la relève du personnel de nuit.

Complètement fourbue, elle se traîna dans les rues de Konoha, ne pensant qu'au bain brûlant qu'elle s'octroierait une fois arrivée chez elle. Elle était tellement vidée qu'elle ne sentit pas arriver un chakra bien connu derrière elle et ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner. Ses yeux émeraudes se retrouvèrent face à un regard d'acier et elle sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à affronter Kakashi, surtout pas avec la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Cependant, le regard de son ancien sensei lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'y échapperait pas et elle baissa les bras. Elle était juste trop fatiguée pour une course-poursuite qu'elle perdrait assurément dans son état actuel. Lâchant un soupir, elle lui demanda avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Je vous offre un thé?

Le ninja aux cheveux gris, qui s'était attendu à la voir se débattre, resta coi quelques secondes avant de lire entre les lignes et d'accepter:

-Volontiers.

-Je vous avertis tout de suite, vous allez devoir attendre que l'on soit arrivés et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes avant de me poser quelle question que ce soit, le prévint la rose.

-Entendu. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de la rose et, par mesure de sécurité, elle vérifia deux fois qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit infuser le thé pendant qu'elle allait se changer pour s'habiller plus confortablement. Kakashi ne prononça aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis dans le salon, une tasse fumante entre les mains et une jeune femme un peu craintive devant lui. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la parole, elle engagea la conversation :

« Bon… Alors que me voulez-vous exactement? »

Kakashi soupira, se demandant par où commencer :

« Hum… J'imagine que tu as une petite idée de ce dont je veux te parler…

-Oui, et je vous avertis tout de suite, il est hors de question que je me débarrasse de cet enfant. »

Le ninja copieur posa sa tasse sur la table à côté de lui et se pencha vers elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme soutint son regard, même si elle était peu habituée à le voir aussi sérieux.

« Es-tu consciente de ce que cette décision implique, Sakura? Pour toi et cet enfant? Es-tu prête, à ton âge, à assumer toutes les conséquences que cette décision va entraîner? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air grave.

-Oui, répondit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

L'homme se recula, ne cillant toujours pas, et enchaîna :

-Tu te trompes. Il faut regarder la réalité en face : tu as vingt ans, tu es célibataire et orpheline. Tu travailles comme une damnée à l'hôpital et tu t'es mise à dos ton meilleur ami. Sans compter le fait que tu dois en plus surmonter la mort du père de cet enfant. Alors, je regrette, mais tu ne réussiras pas à passer à travers tout ça et à élever convenablement un enfant.

Sakura se braqua aussitôt :

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?! Avorter? C'est hors de question, Kakashi! Cet enfant est tout ce qui me reste de lui! Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'abandonner, hein? Ce bébé, c'est la seule chose qui me tient en vie! Et toi, tu ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me remettre sur le nez mes échecs! Fit-elle, abandonnant le vouvoiement, des larmes de colère perlant à ses yeux. Je sais que je suis dans la merde! Je sais que je suis seule! Mais je vais me débrouiller, alors si tu n'es venu que pour tenter de me faire changer d'idée, tu peux partir maintenant! »

L'homme au masque resta quelques instants figé d'une telle tirade, puis se leva et alla s'accroupir devant la jeune femme en pleurs. Il tenta de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, mais elle le repoussa violemment, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Finalement, il dit, d'une voix douce :

-Sakura… Je suis désolé. Je voulais seulement vérifier que tu étais bien consciente de ta situation. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'influencer ton choix… Surtout que je vois que tu as pris ta décision. Tu sais… Il y a un appartement libre en dessous du mien et d'Anko. Il est assez grand, pas trop cher et a deux chambres. Je pense que tu devrais venir t'y installer. Comme ça…

Il hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment la jeune femme allait réagir.

- Comme ça on pourrait t'aider avec le bébé. Je n'y connais strictement rien, mais… je crois que mon futur fils ou future fille sera heureux ou heureuse d'avoir un compagnon de jeux.

Sakura leva subitement la tête, laissant voir une expression de totale surprise sur son visage humide. Ses yeux émeraudes interrogèrent rapidement ceux du ninja en face d'elle, pour vérifier qu'il ne mentait pas, puis les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle sur ses joues. Dans un élan d'émotion, elle se jeta sur son sensei, hésitant entre la joie, la surprise et la reconnaissance. Un peu maladroit, il entoura le corps de son ancienne élève de ses bras, ne pouvant retenir un sourire doux. Sakura continua de hoqueter sur lui, ses larmes mouillant sa tunique de ninja. Entre deux sanglots silencieux, il put l'entendre murmurer :

« Merci sensei… Et félicitations.

Kakashi resta muet quelques secondes puis lui murmura à son tour :

-Félicitations à toi aussi. Je suis sûre que cet enfant aura la meilleure mère du monde. »

Il put la sentir sourire contre son épaule et resserrer sa prise. Cette fois-ci, se promit-il, il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Coûte que coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! À partir de maintenant, j'arrête d'improviser presque au fur et à mesure mes chapitres, j'ai une idée beaucoup plus précise d'où exactement je veux emmener cette fic. Alors je crois que ça sera plus facile d'écrire les prochains. Mais bon, avec moi, rien n'est certain comme vous avez pu le constater. Dans le prochain chapitre, la toute première mission de l'équipe 7 et de l'équipe 2! <strong>

**On ne le dira jamais assez, mais une review est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux pour un auteur. Que vous ayez aimé, ou pas, que vous vouliez juste écrire un mot ou un pavé de 50000 caractères, je m'en fous! J'apprécie toutes vos remarques, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ma détermination monte en flèche quand je lis vos commentaires! Reviewez, s'il-vous plaîîîîî! *u***


	7. Chapter 7 Mission

**Salut! Je sais, ça m'a encore pris une éternité pour publier ce chapitre... *se frappe la tête contre un mur* Encore une fois, je suis désolée de l'attente...**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**dj: merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise!**

**Miss: Pour la réconciliation, je dis rien! Mais en effet, on peut comprendre le point de vue de Sakura, je l'ai fait déguster la pauvre... Et pour la mission, en voici le début, j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Un groooooooooooooooos merci à tous ceux qui reviewent (oui j'en fais un verbe) ça me fait hyyyyper plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir!**

**Pas beaucoup de NaruHina dans ce chapitre, désolée... Je devais placer le début de l'intrigue (oui, après sept chapitres il va enfin se passer quelque chose) et donc ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition... Malgré tout, j'ai essayé de le rendre aussi intéressant que possible!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, son univers et tout ce qu'il comprend appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (que je n'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le massacre de l'une de mes victimes de fangirlage) sauf les genin, parce que ben eux c'est moi qui les ai créés, Na! (oui très mature je sais)**

**M'enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p>Hinata ouvrit les yeux, dérangée par un bruit incessant provenant de sa porte d'entrée. Maudissant celui ou celle qui osait la réveiller aussi tôt, elle se traîna hors du lit pour aller ouvrir, consciente de ressembler à un zombie avec ses cheveux emmêlés, ses yeux mi-clos et son tee-shirt trop grand. Habituellement, elle était du matin, mais pour une raison blonde et orange, le sommeil s'était amusé à la fuir une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ouvrit la porte, comptant sur son apparence pour convaincre l'importun de foutre le camp. Cependant, quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard océan de son vis-à-vis, elle resta bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire devant chez elle à une heure pareille? Faisant taire sa conscience qui lui chuchotait une réponse pour le moins gênante, elle tenta de reprendre contenance :<p>

« Naruto? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Ce dernier la regarda des pieds à la tête, rougissant un peu en voyant son accoutrement, et répondit :

« Heu… En fait on se demandait pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas, alors je suis venu te chercher… »

L'esprit embrumé de la brune mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait et elle se figea :

« … Naruto?

-Oui?

-Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

-Onze heures et demie, répondit le blond, un peu moqueur devant l'air catastrophé qu'elle afficha aussitôt.

-… ET MEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRDE! Cria la brune, s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. TU PEUX ENTRER, JE SUIS PRÊTE DANS CINQ MINUTES! »

Le blond pouffa et s'exécuta, fermant la porte derrière lui. De son côté, Hinata s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, maudissant son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné. Et le jour de la première mission de ses disciples, en plus! « Bravo, Hinata! Bel exemple! » se fustigea-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle démêla rapidement ses cheveux et agrippa son sac, qu'elle était contente d'avoir fait la veille, avant de sortir rapidement de sa chambre, passablement essoufflée.

Naruto réprima un rire en la voyant ainsi, comprenant qu'elle était officiellement de mauvaise humeur en la voyant mettre ses souliers d'un geste rageur. Sans dire un mot, il la suivit en dehors de son appartement, captant au passage son regard énervé quand elle verrouilla la porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de Konoha en passant par les toits pour gagner du temps. La course sembla la calmer quelque peu et la kunoichi s'excusa :

« Désolée… Je vais changer ce réveil en revenant…

-Pas grave. De toute façon, Kaoru aussi est arrivé en retard, sa mère ne voulait pas le lâcher. Apparemment, elle serait assez mère-poule…

La brune leva le regard vers lui :

-Et elle a accepté qu'il devienne un ninja?

-En fait, il aurait tout magouillé avec son père pour qu'elle arrive devant le fait établi… Il m'a raconté qu'elle a piqué une crise pas possible, se remémora le blond en riant.

La brune rit avec lui, même si intérieurement elle se demandait si c'était ça, avoir une famille normale. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte où se tenaient leurs disciples et Hinata s'excusa de son retard, penaude. Les Genins en rirent, sauf Chiaki qui sembla automatiquement trouver Hinata antipathique. Elle le remarqua mais n'y fit pas attention. L'antipathie ne l'atteignait plus depuis longtemps.

Les Genin des équipes se présentèrent aux senseis des autres et Hinata put en effet observer une certaine distance entre Chiaki et ses coéquipiers. De plus, sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, un froid s'était créé dans sa propre équipe également, comme si tous étaient au courant d'un sujet à éviter. Ses élèves, habituellement de si bonne humeur, ne pipaient mot et évitaient le regard des autres. La Hyuuga croisa le regard de Naruto et comprit qu'il l'avait senti lui aussi. Ils se promirent tacitement de venir à bout de ce mystère plus tard.

Finalement, Naruto les ramena à l'ordre en leur expliquant le but de la mission :

« En gros, on doit intercepter un groupe de nukenins aux alentours de Suna et les ramener au Kazekage vite fait. Ils ne sont pas extrêmement puissants, mais ils font assez de dégâts pour qu'il faille se méfier d'eux. Des questions?

Katsuki demanda :

-Pourquoi Suna fait appel à nous? Ils ont des ninjas très puissants eux aussi!

Ce fut Mitsuki qui répondit, étant originaire de là-bas:

-Suna est l'un des villages qui a essuyé le plus de morts. Comme ils sont habitués à la bataille dans le désert, on les a envoyés combattre avec Gaara pour la plupart. Cependant, vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette bataille a été sanglante pour les Forces Alliées… Ils doivent donc concentrer leur personnel dans la défense immédiate du village et refilent les missions dans ce genre-là aux autres villes qui ont assez de personnel.

Katsuki hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Voyant que tout semblait clair, les senseis sonnèrent le départ et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, saluant au passage Izumo et Kotetsu. Malgré la guerre, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Enfin, si, mais personne ne remarqua les mains entrelacées des deux shinobis.

Le groupe estima qu'il leur faudrait un peu plus de trois jours pour atteindre Suna et un peu moins d'une semaine pour terminer leur mission. Naruto remarqua que ses élèves étaient un peu nerveux, du moins pour Aku et Kaoru. Du côté de Chiaki, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, comme d'habitude. Il reporta son attention sur les élèves de l'autre équipe. Comme l'avait dit Hinata, la fille semblait utiliser des attaques semblables à celles de Temari, vu ses éventails à la ceinture. Quant aux garçons, il eut du mal à croire que le brun soit un Aburame en voyant son visage totalement dégagé et trouva automatiquement le châtain sympathique avec son air confiant et curieux. Ensuite, son regard dévia sur la kunoichi à ses côtés. Elle arborait un air concentré, fixant la route sans ciller. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre la jeune femme méfiante et sûre d'elle qui l'accompagnait et l'adolescente de seize ans qui lui avait déclaré son amour avant de combattre Pain.

Hinata sentit qu'il l'observait et se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et focalisa son attention sur la route, tentant de dissimuler son malaise de s'être fait prendre. La kunoichi se retourna, camouflant un sourire en coin. Derrière eux, les Genins ne perçurent rien de leur échange, se contentant de les suivre en emmagasinant le plus d'informations possible sur leur itinéraire.

Le soir tomba sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucun incident notable et les deux adultes décidèrent de faire une halte. La mission n'étant pas particulièrement prioritaire, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux permettre à leurs élèves de se reposer, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à voyager de telles distances sans arrêt. Kaoru, Katsuki et Aku ne se gênèrent pas pour afficher leur soulagement de s'arrêter, le châtain se laissant carrément tomber par terre. Cependant, il dut se relever assez vite car Taïga avait décidé, en le voyant à son niveau, de lui accorder une petite toilette du visage. Même Mitsuki et Haru ne purent retenir un soupir en s'arrêtant, devant le regard amusé de leurs senseis qui se rappelaient leurs premières missions. Seul Chiaki ne laissa rien paraître, comme d'habitude. Naruto, voyant qu'il semblait le mieux en point de la bande, lui demanda d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu avec Mitsuki, mais le brun réagit aussitôt en disant qu'il pouvait très bien s'en charger seul avant de disparaître dans la végétation. De son côté, une expression mi-soulagée mi-triste se peignit sur le visage de la blonde, ce qui n'échappa ni à Naruto, ni à Hinata. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la Junin décida de suivre le genin, laissant à son compagnon le soin d'organiser le campement.

Chiaki se laissa lourdement tomber sur une souche, certain d'être hors de vue du campement. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il travaille son endurance. Il avait beau être passé maître dans l'art de feindre l'impassibilité, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était plus qu'épuisé des dizaines de kilomètres parcourus dans la journée.

Le brun sentit une présence derrière lui et se releva illico-presto, s'armant au passage d'un kunai, prêt à faire face à son ennemi. Il se maudit intérieurement pour s'être laissé distraire et s'apprêta à faire face à son assaillant, qui s'avança dans un rai de lumière, permettant au Genin de distinguer son visage.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi, fit Hinata en le voyant la menacer.

Il hocha la tête en détournant le regard, mi-soulagé mi-agacé de voir la Jonin.

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul dans la forêt. Le nombre de nukenins dangereux a augmenté depuis la fin de la guerre.

-J'en suis conscient. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, vous pouvez partir, lui répondit-il d'une voix plate, l'agacement supplantant officiellement le soulagement.

-Désolée, mais c'est non. Et puis, à deux on aura fini plus vite, tenta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni qu'on me protège, merci, refusa-t-il.

Hinata le regarda. Apparemment, la méthode douce ne fonctionnerait pas avec lui. Aussi bien passer à l'offensive, tout en gardant son calme :

-Je peux connaître la raison de ta haine envers moi?

Le brun inspira brusquement. C'est qu'elle ne le lâchait pas! Il répondit :

-Je ne vous hais pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. »

Le ton de la brune avait changé. Le Genin leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et fut surpris de tomber sur un regard glacial. Elle continua, toujours de cette voix dure et froide mais avec un calme impressionnant :

« J'ai passé suffisamment d'années à être sous-estimée pour savoir reconnaître le mépris, Takahashi Chiaki. Et j'ai vécu assez de combats sur le champ de bataille pour reconnaître la haine. Je me fous complètement du fait que tu me détestes, du moment que ça ne nuit pas au bon déroulement de la mission. Fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

Figé, le brun détailla cette femme qu'il avait prise pour une faible et comprit qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Celle qui, quelques secondes auparavant, semblait trop douce pour faire du mal à une mouche exhalait désormais une aura glaciale et dangereuse. Il déglutit, puis baissa la tête avant de répondre, plus poliment :

« Pardonnez-moi, sensei. La fatigue du voyage. »

Hinata sembla se calmer et fit signe qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

« Si tu es si fatigué, pourquoi tu as refusé l'aide de Mistuki? Vous auriez pu finir la tâche beaucoup plus vite.

-J'ai pas besoin d'elle, maugréa le genin. Je peux très bien faire une telle corvée tout seul.

Hinata le regarda avec scepticisme :

-C'est ça, et si tu me disais la vraie raison maintenant? »

Le brun la darda d'un regard glacial, ce qui ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Le respect qu'il lui avait témoigné quelques secondes auparavant disparut pour faire de nouveau place à une expression de désintérêt glacé. La brune continua de le fixer, attendant qu'il se décide à parler tout en doutant qu'il le fasse. Finalement, il répondit :

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapables dans leur genre, merci bien. Alors, on le ramasse, ce bois, ou on fait semblant?

Devant son regard complètement fermé, la jeune femme comprit que la discussion était terminée. Il ne laisserait échapper aucune information. Apparemment, le brun ne respectait que ceux qui étaient plus forts que lui et estimait que les questions personnelles étaient une tentative de percer ses défenses. Il lui faisait un peu penser à un mercenaire, toute la logique de sa vie se rapportant apparemment au combat. Les gens étaient répartis en deux catégories : les ennemis et les alliés. Apparemment, elle faisait partie de la première partie. Elle retint un soupir et acquiesça, se penchant pour ramasser un tas de brindilles devant elle. Ils finirent leur tâche assez rapidement et revinrent vers le campement, où le repas était déjà prêt et les autres membres de l'équipe les attendaient pour manger. Chiaki déposa son tas et attrapa son écuelle avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'écart, le plus loin possible de la brune. Cette dernière échangea un regard découragé avec Naruto en faisant signe qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Une fois le repas terminé, les genins ne firent ni une ni deux et s'enroulèrent dans leurs couvertures, exténués. Même Chiaki se coucha sans rien dire, le repas ayant émoussé sa résistance à la fatigue. Naruto et Hinata les laissèrent faire, décidant de prendre les tours de garde chacun leur tour. Le blond décida de prendre le premier, faisant signe à sa coéquipière qu'elle pouvait se reposer. Cependant, cette dernière secoua la tête et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, après avoir rapidement vérifié que leurs élèves étaient bel et bien endormis :

« Il faut qu'on parle.

Naruto déglutit, pas très rassuré devant l'éclat sérieux des prunelles devant lui :

-De quoi?

-Premièrement, de Chiaki. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne me fait pas confiance. Il ne me dira rien. Il va falloir que ce soit toi qui lui fasses cracher le morceau.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, complètement découragé :

-J'ai l'impression de devoir me battre contre un mur. Mais bon, pas le choix. À ce train-là, leur travail d'équipe va carrément les mener à la mort. Le pire, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il le sait mais qu'il s'en fiche complètement. Je vais tenter de lui parler, mais vu ma grande habileté avec les discours… Enfin, la dernière fois que j'ai du raisonner quelqu'un, tu as vu les conséquences.

Hinata baissa la tête. Elle aurait voulu dire que le blond n'y était pour rien, que Sasuke avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas l'écouter, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas, le blond demanda :

« Tu as dit premièrement… Il y a autre chose? »

Hinata sursauta, ayant complètement oublié. Elle acquiesça lentement, le regard soudainement fuyant. Naruto attendit patiemment qu'elle parle, un peu anxieux : il était désormais rare de voir la kunoichi chercher autant ses mots. Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Je veux savoir où on en est. »

Naruto ne répondit pas, cherchant à savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle précisa, dardant son regard nacré dans celui de son vis-à-vis :

« Je parle de nous deux. On en est où? On sort ensemble ou est-ce que ce n'était que… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce n'était que quoi? Une erreur? Il lui avait assuré que non. Pourtant, il ne se passait plus rien… Le blond détourna le regard et chercha ses mots en se redressant. La kunoichi ne le quittait pas des yeux, notant au passage que des brins d'herbe s'étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, le regard fixant toujours un point au loin :

« Quand je t'ai dit que je ne le regrettais pas, j'étais sincère. Et je le suis encore. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas du tout comment agir.

La brune le fixa, un peu perdue. Son silence dut parler pour elle, car il continua :

-Je veux dire... Mon meilleur ami est mort, ma… coéquipière est enceinte de lui, on sort d'une guerre, beaucoup de nos amis ne sont plus là…

Si la kunoichi nota l'hésitation de Naruto sur le nom de Sasuke et le titre de la rose, elle ne le montra pas. Elle hocha doucement la tête, mais objecta :

-Justement… Je ne vais pas te forcer, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'eux voudraient aussi. Qu'on continue à vivre. Qu'on avance.

Naruto la darda de son regard :

-Auparavant ça aurait été moi qui aurais fait un tel discours. Sauf que maintenant, ni toi ni moi n'y croyons plus vraiment.

Il avait raison. Elle baissa les yeux :

-Je sais. Désolée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'en ai marre de pleurer et de souffrir. Ce n'est pas pour eux que je le fais, c'est pour moi. Et pour toi. Parce que nous, on est en vie. Et moi, je veux vivre avec toi.

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes, s'amusant de la voir rougir, puis détourna son regard quand des prunelles blanches se plantèrent dans les siennes, ses propres joues chauffant doucement. Hinata n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, trouvant qu'elle en avait déjà assez dit comme ça. Finalement, le blond mit fin au silence :

-Je…

Un craquement derrière l'interrompit et ils se retournèrent d'un bond, un kunai à la main, en position de combat. Ils ne virent rien, mais cela ne les rassura pas pour autant. Hinata enclencha son Byakugan, sondant la zone, pendant que Naruto allait rapidement réveiller leurs élèves. Ces derniers, chiffonnés et endormis, se réveillèrent d'un coup devant la perspective de leur toute première bataille. Ils se regroupèrent au centre de la clairière, armés et nerveux, pendant que leurs senseis passaient la zone au peigne fin, Hinata avec son dojutsu et Naruto en enclenchant son mode ermite. À leur grande surprise, ils ne sentirent rien, aucun chakra. Chiaki tenta également de percevoir quelque chose, sans succès. Finalement, le craquement fut attribué à un animal sauvage, sûrement un lièvre qui avait décampé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les genins se recouchèrent, un peu sur les nerfs, pendant que leurs senseis restaient sur leurs gardes : le dernier ennemi qu'ils avaient combattu avait la capacité de dissimuler son chakra à volonté.

Finalement, le matin vint sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur quiétude. L'équipe rassembla ses effets et reprit son chemin vers Suna, leur inquiétude presque dissipée. Ils ne repérèrent jamais la silhouette qui les suivait de loin.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura inspira, tentant de stopper ses tremblements. Elle fixait la porte devant elle avec appréhension, même si elle l'avait franchie des dizaines de fois auparavant. Cependant, cette fois-ci était différente. La personne de l'autre côté du bois risquait de très mal prendre ce qu'elle était venue annoncer, sans compter que c'était elle qui déciderait de son avenir. La jeune femme sentit un poids sur son épaule et se retourna. Kakashi lui sourit doucement à travers son masque, pour l'encourager, et avait posé une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire tremblotant et, prenant son courage à deux mains, toqua. Un « entrez » peu énergique lui répondit et elle poussa le battant.

Devant elle se trouvait l'Hokage, à demi cachée par une montagne de paperasse. Tsunade avait réactivé son jutsu de rajeunissement et paraissait aussi jeune que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Naruto, il y avait des années de ça. Elle semblait également très ennuyée par la charge de travail, mais à la différence d'avant, aucun verre de saké ne trônait sur le bureau. La blonde finit de noter quelque chose sur un calepin avant de lever les yeux vers son ancienne disciple, intriguée. Normalement, Sakura n'hésitait pas à lui faire part de ce pour quoi elle était venue, n'attendant pas qu'elle la regarde pour commencer à parler. Pourtant, cette fois-là, la rose ne pipait mot.

Tsunade remarqua ensuite Kakashi, quelques pas derrière la jeune femme. Pour une fois, il n'arborait pas son traditionnel air blasé, affichait plutôt une expression sérieuse qui la mit sur ses gardes. Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, l'Hokage s'en chargea elle-même :

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici ou alors je dois le deviner? »

Sakura déglutit, puis s'avança au milieu de la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son ancien professeur, qui le lui rendit en tentant de la rassurer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la femme d'âge mûr devant elle et prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la bombe :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire oublier à Tsunade sa paperasse. La femme regarda la rose devant elle, abasourdie :

-Quoi?! Depuis quand? Combien de semaines? Qui?

Sakura ferma les yeux. Elle savait que le plus dur restait à faire :

-Depuis… trois jours avant le combat final. Je ne suis pas certaine pour le nombre de semaines… Et le père est Uchiha Sasuke.

Si Tsunade avait été surprise à l'entente de la nouvelle, cette dernière phrase l'abasourdit. Elle tourna le regard vers Kakashi, comme pour s'assurer que c'était une blague, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence devant l'air sérieux qu'il affichait toujours.

-Et merde… fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à dire. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de faire rapidement le point sur la situation, hésitant entre son rôle d'Hokage et celui d'ancienne professeure. Sakura lui facilita la tâche :

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Mais je pensais pouvoir que c'était mon devoir de mettre moi-même un terme à cette guerre. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il… fasse _ça._ Elle dut voir l'horreur dans les yeux noisette en face d'elle, car elle continua, rougissant un peu :

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça… Il ne m'a pas violée, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Disons… que j'étais consentante. Et je sais que j'aurais dû me débarrasser de l'enfant, mais ça m'est tout simplement impossible. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui. C'est pourquoi j'accepterai de partir en exil s'il le faut, mais je refuserai tout avortement. De toute façon, vous avez pu faire le calcul vous-même, il est trop tard pour y procéder.

Tsunade allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle fut coupée par Kakashi, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

-Il y a une autre solution à considérer, Tsunade-sama.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Son devoir d'Hokage était clair, elle ne devait pas tolérer une telle incartade. Cependant, elle n'avait personnellement aucune envie de faire de Sakura une _nukenin. _Déjà, le village manquait de ninjas, et la rose était très compétente en plus d'être formée en tant que médecin. Sans compter le fait qu'elle avait été sa disciple. La blonde lui fit signe de poursuivre :

-Si tu me trouves un argument valable qui fera plier les anciens…

-Sharingan.

-Quoi?!

-L'argument. Réfléchissez : tous les porteurs du Sharingan ont disparu avec la mort de Sasuke, il ne reste plus que moi qui ne suis même pas un Uchiha. Pourtant, ce dojutsu a fait la renommée du village, le perdre serait une très mauvaise idée. Et justement, on a une chance inespérée de le récupérer, parce que cet enfant naîtra très certainement avec la pupille.

Ça tenait la route, mais il restait encore une chose :

-D'accord, je veux bien, mais comment tu vas faire, Sakura? Il va falloir veiller à ta protection et à celle de l'enfant, parce que même si je ne mets pas en doute tes capacités, tu restes une femme enceinte, et seule qui plus est. Et on peut être certains que cette pupille va nous attirer plus d'un ennemi.

Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi, hésitante. Il hocha la tête et répondit à sa place :

-Elle va rester chez moi. En bas, en fait. Il y a un appartement libre juste au-dessous du mien.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard blasé :

-Tu ne sortais pas avec Anko, toi?

Sakura rougit et s'empressa de démentir :

-NON! Tsunade-sama, vous… C'est n'importe quoi! I-Il va juste m'aider!

-Je ne tromperais quand même pas une femme enceinte, franchement, laissa tomber le shinobi.

Ce qui eut le mérite de couper court à tout sous-entendu douteux de la part de la blonde :

-Attends… Tu parles d'Anko ou de Sakura, là?

-De la vipère qui me sert de compagne, elle va pondre dans un peu moins de huit mois, répondit du tac-au-tac l'argenté, même si la douceur de son regard venait contraster avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Eh merde, j'ai pas hâte de voir le mioche… marmonna la femme, avant de continuer à haute voix. Bon, je vais devoir en parler aux anciens… Vous avez vraiment décidé de me pourrir la journée, moi qui espérais ne pas avoir affaire à ces deux vieux shnockes avant un moment... Kakashi, peux-tu me laisser seule avec cette jeune demoiselle, s'il-te-plaît, je dois lui dire deux mots.

Le gris hocha la tête en fit signe à son ancienne élève qu'il l'attendrait à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Tsunade laissa échapper un soupir et fixa la jeune femme devant elle :

-Approche, Sakura.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Quant à elle, la blonde laissa tomber son masque d'Hokage pour parler à sa disciple d'égale à égale :

-Je vais te demander de me raconter exactement ce qui s'est passé, parce qu'on va avoir un paquet d'ennuis au niveau politique. Et tu vas devoir te soumettre à des règles strictes, pour ta sécurité et aussi pour prouver ta loyauté envers le village. Je vais d'abord parler aux vieux croulants, et après je te mettrai au courant des mesures à prendre. Ça te va?

La rose hocha la tête.

-Bon, alors commence depuis le début, fit la blonde en agrippant un cahier pour tout y noter.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Naruto souffla. Ça devait bien faire trois ans qu'il n'était pas venu à Suna, qui était autrefois une oasis en plein milieu du désert. Maintenant, ça ressemblait plus à Konoha après l'attaque de Pain : un immense chantier. Tout était en reconstruction, des tentes étaient piquées un peu partout en attendant que les logements soient de nouveau disponibles, les commerçants avaient étalé leurs marchandises directement sur le sol. Le seul bâtiment encore intact était le palais du Kazekage, mais en y regardant de plus près le blond constata que les planches de bois utilisées pour faire les murs étaient fraîchement peintes et que les clous n'avaient pas eu le temps de rouiller. Il venait à peine d'être reconstruit.

Hinata s'approcha de lui en soupirant, apparemment aussi découragée que lui par l'état des lieux. Elle lui offrit un regard mi-compatissant mi-découragé avant de se retourner vers ses élèves. Naruto fit de même et constata qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité, sauf Mitsuki qui semblait un peu sous le choc de voir ce qu'il était arrivé à son village natal, mais qui tentait de le cacher, et Chiaki, qui comme à son habitude ne laissait rien paraître.

« Bon, alors au programme : on va se présenter au Kazekage, question qu'il sache pourquoi on est ici et qu'il nous donne de plus amples détails et surtout pour éviter de se faire prendre pour des intrus par les ninjas en fonction, expliqua le blond. Des questions?

Aucun des membres du groupes n'ouvrit la bouche, ce que Naruto prit pour un non. Haussant les épaules, il jeta un coup d'œil à la Hyuuga avant de se diriger vers le palais du Kazekage, le reste du groupe à sa suite. Jugeant qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas passer sur les toits bancals, il décida d'emprunter un réseau de ruelles, évitant ainsi de rester coincé dans la foule.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'imposante bâtisse, Naruto alla s'identifier auprès des gardes, qui les laissèrent entrer après avoir vu leur bandeau frontal. L'un d'eux se proposa comme guide et les guida au travers des dédales de couloirs menant au bureau de Gaara. Après un petit signe de tête, il retourna à son poste, laissant les deux équipes face à la lourde porte de bois. Naruto prit une grande inspiration, un peu nerveux, et toqua à la porte en se demandant intérieurement de quoi aurait l'air Gaara.

Un « entrez » fatigué mais ferme leur répondit, et le blond poussa le battant avec appréhension avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi d'Hinata et de leurs disciples.

Gaara se trouvait derrière son bureau, remplissant une tonne de papiers que lui apportait un assistant. Il avait un peu vieilli, ses cheveux ayant un peu poussé et ses traits s'étant affinés. Ses yeux turquoise quittèrent le formulaire qu'il remplissait pour se poser sur les intrus, avant de s'écarquiller imperceptiblement. D'un signe de tête, il congédia son assistant, qui s'empressa de déguerpir.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La pièce, circulaire, ressemblait beaucoup au bureau de Tsunade, à ça de près que tout était fraîchement construit. Des étagères couvertes de documents et de rouleaux de toutes sortes emplissaient les murs, ne laissant que peu de place aux tentures aux armoiries du village. Cependant, l'objet le plus fascinant de la pièce était sans nul doute l'énorme sablier qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, égrenant un sable rouge sang au fil des secondes. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle put voir que les adolescents l'avaient également repéré.

De son côté, Naruto ne savait plus trop où se mettre, attendant que le Kazekage prenne la parole comme l'exigeait l'usage. Normalement, il n'aurait pas attendu avant de lancer une pique à l'ancien réceptacle, uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir réagir. Cependant, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait vu Gaara pour oser se permettre un tel comportement, sans compter le fait qu'il était censé montrer l'exemple à ses disciples. Le malaise perdura quelques secondes, durant lesquelles le blond et le roux se dévisagèrent en silence, chacun notant les changements chez l'autre. Finalement, le Kazekage se leva de derrière son bureau et se dirigea lentement vers le jinchuuriki devant lequel il se planta, impassible, tout en continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cillant. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre, attendant que l'un des deux ouvre la bouche, alors que les genins regardaient avec une certaine fascination l'échange silencieux.

Finalement, la main du roux quitta lentement son flanc pour se dresser, entre lui et Naruto. Le blond resta quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il la serra dans la sienne d'un mouvement vif avant d'attirer le Kazekage dans une étreinte virile. Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'ancien réceptacle, qui répondit à l'étreinte.

La kunoichi expira, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps. Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes se dégagèrent avec un sourire complice et Gaara prit la parole :

« Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que ce serait toi qu'on m'enverrait…

-Ne t'emballe pas, je pense surtout que Tsunade avait envie de se débarrasser de moi, rigola le blond. Mais bon, rassure-toi, elle n'est pas encore sénile au point d'envoyer deux jonins pour une mission de rang B. C'est surtout un entraînement pour nos équipes.

À ces mots, le roux regarda derrière Naruto pour fixer le reste du groupe, Hinata étant restée à quelques pas derrière lui. Il lui offrit un petit sourire en hochant la tête, auquel elle répondit.

« Salut, Hinata. Tu as assez changé, depuis le temps.

-Vous aussi, Kazekage-sama, répondit-elle.

-Tutoie-moi, s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda-t-il gentiment. On se connaît depuis assez longtemps. Bon, et si vous me présentiez vos équipes?

Hinata hocha la tête et se déplaça pour permettre aux genins de s'avancer. Naruto commença par présenter son trio :

-Alors voici Aku, Kaoru et Chiaki. On forme l'équipe sept.

La brune enchaîna :

-Voici Mitsuki, Katsuki et Haru, de l'équipe deux.

Gaara hocha la tête et reprit son rôle de Kazekage :

-Alors la mission est simple. Il y a un groupe de plus en plus important de nukenins qui s'attaque aux villages autour de Suna et nos troupes sont trop peu nombreuses pour qu'on puisse à la fois protéger le village et les arrêter. Il s'agit d'un groupe surnommé Akai, ils n'étaient pas très haut-gradés dans le Bingo-Book, mais depuis la guerre ils ont recruté de plus en plus de membres. On a tenté de repérer leur quartier général, sans succès. On sait cependant qu'ils mènent des recherches sur les Zetsu, probablement dans l'espoir de réussir à se créer une armée avec. Enfin, en gros, vous me les arrêtez, morts ou vifs. Soyez certains de détruire le résultat de leurs recherches ainsi que tout ce qui vous semblera suspect. Quand vous aurez terminé, j'exige un rapport immédiat.

Naruto et Hinata hochèrent la tête. Gaara poursuivit, sur un ton moins officiel :

-Vous logerez ce soir dans les appartements de l'immeuble, vous pourrez partir demain matin.

-Pas ce soir, Kazekage-sama? demanda Hinata, surprise.

-Gaara, la reprit-il. Non, je veux m'entretenir avec vous deux… Enfin, particulièrement avec toi, Naruto, mais Hinata est la bienvenue, fit-il avec un sourire discret.

-D'accord, mais on ne peut pas laisser les genins sans surveillance… Pas que je ne leur fasse pas confiance, mais…

-Je resterai avec eux, intervint Hinata. De toute façon, je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à rattraper.

Le Kazekage hocha la tête, indiquant que ça lui convenait, pendant que Naruto envoyait un petit sourire de remerciement à la brune, qui le lui rendit. Si le roux nota l'échange, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux sensei prirent congé, emmenant avec eux leurs équipes vers les appartements indiqués par Gaara.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle avec un soupir. Tsunade lui avait fait répéter sa version des faits plus de quatre fois, avait posé plus de questions que n'en contenait son examen chunin et n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle allait devoir en référer aux anciens avant de finalement laisser la rose sortir.

« Alors? »

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix et se retourna vers Kakashi, qui s'était carrément assis par terre pour lire. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de regarder le livre pour savoir que c'était l'un des Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraya.

« Elle m'a demandé de répéter ma version des faits au moins cinquante fois avant d'être satisfaite, mais dans l'ensemble ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé que je ne le pensais, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. C'est quoi la suite du programme?

-On peut toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement, pour voir si ça te va.

La rose haussa les épaules :

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix… Mais c'est d'accord. »

Le ninja copieur se releva paresseusement et emboîta le pas à la rose qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Tu as décidé quand tu emménagerais?

La rose haussa les épaules :

-Mon bail se termine dans deux mois environ, mais je pense essayer de m'arranger avec la propriétaire pour éviter d'avoir à déménager quand j'en serai à cinq mois. »

Kakashi hocha la tête :

« Tu m'avertiras quand ce sera fait, je te donnerai un coup de main. Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux autres? »

Sakura soupira. Maintenant que Tsunade était avertie, son secret ne ferait pas long feu. Et elle devrait tôt où tard se résoudre à affronter le regard de ses camarades.

« Je sais que je devrais le leur dire en personne, mais…

-Mais avouer que tu as couché avec le nukenin le plus notoire de Konoha trois jours avant qu'il soit tué et que de surcroît tu sois tombée enceinte n'est pas particulièrement attrayant. »

La rose le fusilla du regard, lui signifiant qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement sa description des choses.

« Sakura, tu vas avoir affaire à des commentaires beaucoup plus désobligeants que ça, si tu continues à tout prendre personnel tu n'es pas sortie du bois.

Elle se renfrogna :

-Justement, je vais en avoir bien assez comme ça, alors merci de ne pas enfoncer le clou. Bon, alors on y va à cet appartement ou on fait semblant? , ajouta-t-elle avant d'accélérer, obligeant le jonin à allonger le pas pour éviter d'être distancé.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Aussitôt Sakura partie, Tsunade se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise en soupirant.

« Mon dieu, Shizune, si tu voyais ça... Tu me serais bien utile. Si seulement j'avais le droit de boire… »

Elle jeta distraitement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, suivant du regard les silhouettes imprécises de la rose et du ninja copieur à travers les rues du village jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de les voir. Puis, elle retourna à sa paperasse, se demandant intérieurement comment elle ferait pour faire entendre raison aux deux vieux bornés qui lui servaient de conseillers. Finalement, elle décida d'improviser. Et puis, après tout, l'Hokage c'était elle. Qu'ils essaient seulement de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et ils le regretteraient.

« Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé ça », nota avec ironie la blonde avant de retourner à son étude des rapports de mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon alors voili voilou... J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mal, et peu importe ce que vous en avez pensé... Reviewez je veux savoir! <strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre!**

**Rinne^^**


	8. Chapter 8 Précipitation

**Bon, je vais encore une fois m'excuser de mon retard, je suis carrément irrécupérable... Surtout que j'entre bientôt dans mes exams et donc j'aurai encore moins de temps pour écrire... Peut-être que je serai capable de publier avant, mais si oui c'est parce que je suis très disciplinée. (bon ok ne rêvons pas en couleurs)**

**Sinon j'aime bien ce chapitre, et malgré le temps que ça m'a pris il ne m'a pas posé trop de difficultés. On voit Gaara plus longtemps, et un nouveau poids s'ajoute dans la balance. Sans compter que la mission de Naruto, Hinata et leurs équipes ne sera pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît... **

**Enfin bon, je vous laisse lire! Merci à tous les reviewers, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, je ne le répèterai jamais assez. Merci aussi à Momo-chan de sa relecture, qui a été super utile! **

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**dj: je suis contente que tu continues de me lire même si je suis lente à publier! ^^ Tant mieux si tu l'apprécies :)**

**hayley: Désolée pour l'attente, et merci de me suivre quand même! Oui en effet ce chapitre n'avait pas beaucoup de romance... Lui non plus, mais quelques sous-entendus quand même.^^ Ah oui, l'annonce de la paternité de Kakashi... Ce que j'ai pu m'amuser à l'écrire. xD Quant à la tentative d'Hinata, ça a été un peu plus dur à écrire mais je suis contente que ce soit réussi^^. Ah, tant mieux si j'ai réussi mon suspense par rapport à l'équipe 7, j'avais peur de ne pas mettre assez d'emphase dessus! Et tu verras, tu verras, je me suis bien amusée à inventer ce petit secret :). Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et oui tu me rassures! J'espère que tu vas continuer de me suivre!**

**noemiiiie: Merci, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise! J'ai bien hâte de voir vos réactions quand je vais le dévoiler, ce secret... Mais je dis ça je dis rien ;). Sinon, je devais ABSOLUMENT mettre Gaara dans cette fic x) et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ses retrouvailles avec Naruto! Ce passage a été l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus aimé écrire^^. Compte sur moi pour continuer, et j'espère que tu continueras de me lire!****Merci!**

**Disclaimer: Rien de Naruto n'est à moi, sauf mes genins parce que je suis possessive et puis bah les faits que j'ai inventés... Mais je fais aucun profit, blablabla...^^'**

**bon, MAINTENANT je vous laisse lire! ;)**

* * *

><p>Naruto inspira un grand coup et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au plan que lui avait dessiné rapidement le garde, qui apparemment était loin d'être un artiste. S'il s'en tenait aux gribouillis, il devait se trouver au bon endroit. Un peu nerveux, il cogna à la porte de bois massif qui se trouvait devant lui, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour détailler le corridor où il se trouvait. Un plancher de bois franc, des tapis, des boiseries… Dans cet immeuble, on aurait cru que la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin, ça devait être normal puisque c'était l'immeuble où vivait le Kazekage…<p>

Des bruits de pas étouffés le sortirent de son observation et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir Gaara, l'air aussi fatigué que précédemment.

« Bonsoir. Tu peux entrer », fit-il en ouvrant davantage la porte et en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'exécuta avant de se débarrasser de ses souliers. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'appartement et fut surpris de voir qu'il contrastait fortement avec le reste de l'immeuble : un mobilier simple, des murs presque vides, des planchers nus. On était loin de la demeure fastueuse qu'il s'était imaginé, malgré la taille indéniable de l'habitation. Son hôte dut voir son ébahissement car il spécifia :

« Ils m'ont obligé à vivre ici, mais je leur ai dit qu'il valait mieux reconstruire des immeubles plutôt que de remplir un appartement où presque personne n'entrerait de toute façon. Et puis, je ne viens ici que pour dormir, alors…

-Je comprends. C'est toi qui as cuisiné? Fit-il en reniflant une odeur de viande grillée.

Le Kazekage eut un rictus :

-Certainement pas. La dernière fois que Temari m'a obligé à cuisiner, ça doit faire cinq ans. Elle ne s'y est plus jamais risquée. Habituellement, c'était Kankuro qui s'occupait des repas, sinon c'était du surgelé. Non, j'ai seulement eu à dire que je recevais une délégation de Konoha et on m'a donné un traiteur. Contre mon gré, il va sans dire, ajouta-t-il en se renfrognant.

Naruto ne comprit pas vraiment la frustration de son ami et n'émit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'entrer dans la salle à manger, où il se figea : quand on avait dit « délégation » au traiteur, il l'avait pris au mot. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de plats différents, tous trop extravagants à son goût.

« Ils avaient prévu de préparer le double au départ. Je leur ai clairement dit d'aller se faire foutre. Foutus vieux et leur protocole à la con, gronda Gaara, derrière lui, en fixant l'amas comestible. Et après ils viennent me dire qu'on manque de ressources!

-En effet… C'est un peu exagéré, souffla le blond, en allant néanmoins s'asseoir, suivi par son ami. Pourtant, il me semblait que vos anciens étaient plus ouverts que les nôtres…

-Pas depuis la mort de Chiyo-san et d'Ebizo-san, soupira le rouquin. Maintenant, c'est une espèce de couple de vieux cinglés très à cheval sur les valeurs, certains de détenir la vérité et contre toute forme de changement. Ils ne pensent qu'à reconstruire la fierté de Suna, sans se préoccuper des relations avec les autres villages. Ils ne me font aucunement confiance et remettent en doute chacune de mes décisions. Selon eux, j'aurais plus ma place dans un asile psychiatrique que sur le trône du Kazekage.

-Ils me font bizarrement penser à ceux de chez nous… Ils ne seraient pas parentés par hasard?

-Probablement, sourit Gaara. Comment ça se passe à Konoha?

Le ninja haussa les épaules :

-Bof… Moins de reconstruction qu'avec Pain, mais quand même. La forêt autour du village a été touchée, ainsi que les champs. On n'est pas au bord de la famine, mais on manque quand même de provisions, ça nous coûte une fortune en importation. La population se remet, mais les forces armées sont à plat. L'hôpital est plein à craquer, nos ninjas-médecins sont au bout du rouleau. Le clan Hyuuga a été décimé, comme tu le sais…

-Le clan Uchiwa aussi, nota le Kazekage. Quoi? fit-il en voyant son invité se renfrogner.

Naruto hésita un instant, mais devant le regard insistant de son ami, il se décida à cracher le morceau :

-Sakura est enceinte de Sasuke.

La surprise se lut sur les traits de Gaara, chose rare chez lui qui habituellement ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

-Et merde, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu vas bien?

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, fit le blond en baissant le regard et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Naruto.

Il releva les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux billes turquoise qui le fixaient avec insistance:

-C'est à toi que je le demande.

Le ninja lâcha un soupir en reportant son regard vers la nappe :

-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle me hait. Je la comprends, en même temps. …Moi aussi je me hais, fit-il avec un petit rire. Mais j'ai quelqu'un qui me soutient, alors ça ira, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard d'azur dans celui en face de lui.

Gaara n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire les sentiments des gens, mais il décela quand même dans le regard bleu en face de lui quelque chose qui démentait ce que Temari lui avait écrit dans ses lettres. Naruto était peut-être différent. Il n'était plus aussi innocent, ni aussi joyeux qu'avant, et il y avait cette mélancolie qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais dans ses prunelles, le Kazekage put voir qu'il avait repris espoir, même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Il ne lui demanda pas qui était la personne qui le soutenait, ça ne lui apporterait rien de le savoir. De toute façon, il s'en doutait un peu.

Sans rien ajouter, le Kazekage hocha la tête et se servit, voyant Naruto faire de même. Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, avant que le réceptacle ne reprenne la parole :

« Sinon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

Gaara prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée, cherchant un peu ses mots :

-Disons que je voulais te mettre en garde pour la mission. Quand j'ai envoyé la demande, on sous-estimait un peu le groupe Akai. Je ne voulais pas alerter tes élèves, mais je crois que cette mission serait mieux cotée mission de rang A. Voire de rang S. Akai semble beaucoup plus puissant que ce que l'on pensait au départ. Ils ont regroupé de nombreuses associations terroristes depuis le démantèlement de Kabuto et de l'Akatsuki. Ils ne sont toujours pas au niveau de ces derniers, précisa-t-il, mais ça ne saurait tarder. D'ici quelques mois, ils devraient avoir assez de puissance pour attaquer Suna. Et obtenir la victoire.

Naruto reposa ses baguettes :

-Pourquoi attaqueraient-ils Suna? Ils n'ont rien à y gagner…

Son vis-à-vis sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis déclara :

-Ils veulent Shukaku.

Le Jinchuuriki resta coi quelques instants avant de balbutier :

-T-tu l'as repris en toi?

Gaara baissa le regard :

-Non. On m'en a empêché. On l'a scellé dans une jarre de chakra, mais ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve… le prochain Jinchuuriki.

Naruto ne put retenir une grimace. Un autre réceptacle. Un autre être qu'on forcerait à porter en lui une telle créature. Une autre personne qui se retrouverait dans sa situation et dans celle de Gaara.

-Pourquoi ils t'en ont empêché?

-Selon eux, un Kazekage se doit d'être aussi stable que possible. Et vu mes antécédents avec Shukaku… Si en plus je reviens au stade où j'étais lorsque je ne dormais pas, on ne me donne pas plus de vingt ans à vivre, avec de la chance. Ils… sa voix se brisa. Ils veulent utiliser le bébé de Temari. »

Si Naruto ne l'avait pas préalablement déposée, il en aurait lâché ses baguettes. Il n'était pas totalement surpris, les Jinchuurikis étant pratiquement tout le temps choisis dans la famille du Kage pour éviter d'éventuelles trahisons. Mais comme Gaara lui-même était un ancien réceptacle, il aurait cru que Suna éviterait de recourir à cette solution lors de la victoire contre Juubi, lorsque les démons à queue étaient redevenus des entités distinctes. Il serra les poings :

« Tu vas les laisser faire?! C'est toi le Kazekage, non?

Gaara leva un regard triste sur lui :

-Je fais tout ce que je peux, mais un Kage n'a malheureusement pas tous les pouvoirs. Ils ont l'appui du Seigneur du Pays du Feu, et si je tente quoi que ce soit je risque l'exil. Un seul faux-pas et je serai déclaré un traître.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! explosa Naruto. Est-ce que Temari est au courant?

Son ami hocha la tête.

-Et elle ne fera rien?!

-S'enfuir la conduira à devenir une nukenin et mettra son enfant en danger. On est piégés. Soit on permet que l'enfant devienne un réceptacle, soit on devient hors-la-loi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Je veux que tu transmettes un message à Tsunade.

-Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose?

-J'ai dit que je devais te parler à propos de la mission, et des ninjas de confiance surveillent d'éventuels informateurs. S'ils se doutent de quelque chose, ils ne pourront pas le prouver.

Naruto hocha la tête et fit signe à Gaara d'attendre quelques secondes :

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (NDA : technique d'invocation)

Dans un Pouf! et un nuage de fumée, un vieux crapaud vêtu d'une sorte de cape apparut. Se frottant la barbichette qu'il arborait au menton, il demanda :

-Salut, Gamin! Ça faisait longtemps! Maître Kazekage, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête dans sa direction.

-Salut Fukasaku-oji-san, le salua ce dernier en retour, tandis que Gaara inclinait également la tête en direction du crapaud.

-Que puis-je pour vous? S'informa-t-il, curieux.

-Tu pourrais délivrer un message à Tsunade de la part de Gaara, s'il-te-plaît? En passant par le mont Myôboku, précisa Naruto.

-Myôboku?! Mais c'est l'enfer de se rendre au village à partir de là!

-Peut-être, mais on est surveillés et c'est la seule façon sûre. À moins que tu ne trouves moyen d'invoquer Konohamaru pour qu'il t'invoque à son tour, ce qui serait plus rapide.

-Bon bon bon d'accord. Alors, c'est quoi ce message?

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara, qui lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin :

-Seule Tsunade pourra l'ouvrir. Dites-lui de se servir du sceau spécial, elle devrait comprendre. »

Le crapaud saisit le rouleau de parchemin et l'avala, ne faisait ni une ni deux. Puis, il inclina une dernière fois la tête en direction du Kazekage, salua Naruto de la patte et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Merci, fit Gaara.

Même si son visage restait de marbre, Naruto put sentir qu'il était sincère et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant :

-Bon, alors on mange? Ce serait suspect, s'il restait de la nourriture… »

Gaara leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel en voyant son ami se jeter sur la nourriture, devinant très bien que les espions n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir dévorer. Ce côté-là de lui ne semblait pas avoir changé, mais c'était très bien comme ça. Sans ajouter un mot, il reprit sa place et piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hinata regarda l'horloge pour la trois-centième fois. En tant que ninja elle était habituée à attendre, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Les genins étaient au lit depuis plusieurs heures déjà, complètement épuisés par la journée de voyage, et Naruto aurait déjà dû revenir. Comme ils étaient dans les appartements du Kazekage, ils avaient eu droit à une suite privée, avec plusieurs chambres, et les jeunes avaient décidé d'en partager une, en laissant une autre pour leurs professeurs.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir à partager une chambre avec Naruto, même s'il y aurait évidemment un certain malaise. Cependant, elle était une kunoichi en mission, et elle savait faire la part des choses. Se laisser déconcentrer par ses sentiments en mission était plus que déconseillé, et elle s'était déjà fait avoir dans la forêt. Heureusement, ça n'était pas un quelconque ennemi, mais si ça avait été le cas ils l'auraient payé cher. Ils se trouvaient peut-être dans les appartements du Kazekage, mais il restait que les forces armées du village n'étaient plus très fiables.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, et elle se tourna précipitamment en direction de la porte. Celle-ci s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer une tête blonde et un uniforme orange. Aussitôt entré, Naruto se traîna comme un zombie jusqu'au canapé, où il se laissa tomber. Hésitant quelques secondes sur ce qu'elle devait faire, Hinata finit par se lever du fauteuil où elle était assise pour aller le rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de lui, observant son expression du coin de l'œil. Il semblait complètement vidé, mais une petite lueur de contentement brillait au fond de ses prunelles. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle se résigna à prendre la parole :

« Alors? Vous avez discuté? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et dirigea son regard dans sa direction :

« Pas nécessairement de bonnes nouvelles, mais je suis content de lui avoir parlé.

-Que veux-tu dire, pas de bonnes nouvelles, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-La mission sera plus ardue que prévu. Peut-être même que ça en sera une rang S, finalement. On va devoir surveiller nos équipes, soupira-t-il. Particulièrement la mienne. »

La kunoichi hocha la tête, et voyant qu'il ne disait rien ajouta :

« Tu as l'air content en tout cas.

-Je suis complètement crevé, rit-il, puis son regard s'adoucit un peu. Mais lui parler m'a fait du bien. Il est un peu comme mon frère…

-Il va bien? Il avait l'air… à bout.

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais il tient le coup, il n'a pas le choix. Comme tout le monde. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais eu la chance de discuter avec Gaara, mais elle savait que lui et Naruto avaient beaucoup de points communs : réceptacles dès leur plus jeune âge, détestés des autres avant d'être finalement adulés… Même elle ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre le porteur de Kyuubi aussi bien que le Kazekage. Elle connaissait ce dernier de loin, pour l'avoir vu durant quelques missions et lors de l'examen Chunin, au cours duquel il lui avait paru comme un monstre. Lors de sa nomination en tant que dirigeant de Suna, elle avait été extrêmement sceptique, avant de le rencontrer quand sa délégation était venue confirmer le pacte d'entente mutuelle avec Konoha. L'adolescent agressif avait changé pour devenir un jeune homme sage et respectueux, désireux de protéger le village qu'il détestait auparavant. Sa vision de lui changea instantanément, et sa peur se changea en respect.

Elle avait entendu dire que le décès de Kankuro l'avait achevé, surtout après le départ de Temari pour Konoha. Même s'il n'en était pas au même point que Tsunade, on racontait que la perte de sa famille l'avait grandement affecté, ralentissant sensiblement la reconstruction de Suna. Apparemment, la peine était encore là mais il avait fini par réussir à passer momentanément par-dessus.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sursauta en sentant un poids sur son épaule. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle put voir que Naruto s'était endormi et que sa tête avait roulé jusque sur elle. Souriant doucement, elle se surprit à jouer doucement parmi ses mèches blondes, dégageant son front, lissant les deux mèches plus longues de chaque côté de son visage. Finalement, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher, d'autant plus que son épaule commençait à être engourdie.

Délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se dégagea de sous lui et le déposa à l'horizontale, se faisant la réflexion que l'un des avantages d'être une kunoichi était que Naruto ne semblait peser presque rien. Il ne réagit pratiquement pas quand elle le recouvrit d'un duvet piqué sur l'un des lits, grommelant doucement des paroles incompréhensibles. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre qui leur était réservée, espérant pouvoir accumuler quelques heures de sommeil malgré les dizaines de questions qui avaient décidé de lui tourner dans la tête.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tsunade ferma la porte de son bureau avec une envie pressante d'étamper quelqu'un dans un mur de façon à y laisser une trace permanente.

« Foutus vieux croulants, je vais leur en faire voir, moi, de l'inutilité! Alors comme ça je ne sais pas gérer mon village?! MAIS QU'ILS AILLENT SE FAIRE VOIR! Je devrais lui faire un procès? Et puis quoi encore! On n'a même pas de juge pour les ninjas, ils se sont tous fait tuer en défendant le village! Heureusement que le petit aura le Sharingan, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau… Si seulement ils n'avaient pas le contrôle de l'une des unités de l'ANBU! Je pourrais travailler en paix! Mais non, Sandaime a décidé que ce serait mieux que les conseillers aient un pouvoir sur le Hokage, pour éviter toute dictature… N'importe quoi, c'est EUX la dictature! », s'écria l'Hokage, furieuse.

Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, un léger « toc-toc » se fit entendre à la porte. Elle cria un « entrez! » impatient, avant de réaliser que la personne qui se trouvait derrière la cloison devait tout avoir entendu de son monologue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru penaud :

« Désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, Hokage-sama… Galère, ce n'était pas mon intention mais j'ai tout entendu… »

Se retenant à grand-peine de se remettre à hurler de frustration, Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se tapant le front avec sa main :

« Et merde… Et j'imagine que tu as tout compris? On ne te surnomme pas le génie de Konoha pour rien. »

Il hésita quelques secondes, tressaillant à l'entente du surnom, avant de hocher lentement la tête :

« Eh bien, si j'en crois votre humeur, vous revenez d'une rencontre avec les conseillers. Vous avez parlé d'un enfant qui allait posséder le Sharingan, en disant que cette hérédité serait la seule chose à pouvoir lui assurer la survie. J'en conclus donc, surtout après vous avoir entendue parler d'un procès, que l'une des kunoichis du village est tombée enceinte d'un Uchiwa. Le seul que je vois ayant pu concevoir des enfants étant Sasuke, j'en déduis que cette kunoichi est Sakura. J'ai raison? »

Le regard de la femme le lui confirma.

« Et galère… Qui est au courant?

-Pour l'instant, toi, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino et moi. Pas besoin de te dire de te taire.

-En effet. Elle va devoir l'annoncer… Une grossesse, ça ne se cache pas éternellement, j'en sais quelque chose, fit-il avec une pointe de tristesse que l'Hokage ne put identifier. J'imagine que certaines mesures seront prises?

-Bien entendu. Le seul problème, c'est de décider lesquelles. Si j'écoutais ces vieux barjos, je devrais carrément la mettre en prison.

-C'est sûr que c'est peut-être exagéré… Une garde rapprochée devrait faire l'affaire. Comment faisaient-ils du temps du clan Uchiwa?

-Ils étaient assez nombreux pour se protéger d'eux-mêmes. Pour la garde, je pensais à Kakashi, mais il me faudra au moins une autre personne.

-Certainement pas Hinata, ça virerait au règlement de compte, réfléchit Shikamaru. Même chose pour Naruto, puisqu'il a tué Sasuke. Il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de confiance, mais également quelqu'un d'assez proche de Sakura pour que ça n'éveille pas les soupçons. Ino est trop occupée… Sans compter que ça doit être un informateur fiable pour le conseil. Et galère… Ne me dites pas que…

-Si je te relève de tes autres fonctions?

-Bordel mais j'ai déjà UNE femme enceinte à surveiller!

-Kakashi aussi, argumenta Tsunade.

-Galère… Et elle en pense quoi?

-Elle ne le sait pas encore.

-Vous lui demanderez avant. Je ne veux pas le faire à moins d'être certain qu'il n'y a aucune autre option. »

La dirigeante ne comprit pas la raison de ce refus catégorique, mais acquiesça. De toute façon, Shikamaru savait lui-même qu'il n'y avait aucune autre option. Il était le seul qui pourrait rester neutre et objectif dans cette situation tout en étant assez proche de Sakura pour qu'elle l'accepte et assez digne de confiance aux yeux du conseil. Soupirant une dernière fois, le jeune homme déposa la pile de papiers qu'il était venu porter et repartit, l'air plus accablé que jamais.

À peine quelques minutes après qu'il eut refermé la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur un jeune homme que l'Hokage connaissait bien : les cheveux noirs coiffés en pics, une écharpe interminablement longue et l'air fier, voire prétentieux de Konohamaru n'avaient pas changé. En revanche, il avait mûri et grandi, prétendant cette année au titre de Junin. Pour l'instant, il arborait l'air épuisé et furieux de celui qui s'est fait réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, surtout à en juger par son accoutrement. Il ne tenta même pas de reprendre contenance devant son Hokage, se contentant de déposer rapidement une forme verte indéterminée avant de hocher sèchement la tête et de retourner rageusement d'où il était venu, laissant la blonde statufiée.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle daigna accorder de l'attention à la forme verte qui se trouvait au sol, qu'elle identifia comme étant Fukasaku. Fidèle à son habitude, il n'avait rien dit attendant que l'Hokage le remarque. Honteuse de l'avoir pris pour « un truc non-identifié », la blonde réprima la débandade d'obscénités qui menaçait de sortir de nouveau pour le saluer poliment :

« Fukasaku-san, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. Après tout, la dernière fois que le crapaud s'était présenté dans son bureau, c'était pour lui apprendre la mort de son coéquipier.

-C'est le gamin qui m'envoie avec un message de la part du Kazekage. J'ai pas très bien compris mais apparemment ils étaient surveillés, donc c'est moi qui fais le coursier. Kazekage-sama a précisé d'utiliser le sceau des Kage pour l'ouvrir. », fit-il en lui tendant le parchemin.

Elle hocha la tête, intriguée, et le crapaud disparut dans un nuage de fumée après l'avoir brièvement saluée. Ensuite, elle jeta un œil au rouleau qu'elle tenait en main : c'était une simple feuille, écrite manuellement de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais qui était fermé à l'aide d'un sceau spécial, un sceau que les Kage utilisaient entre eux lorsqu'ils s'envoyaient des missives d'une importance capitale que personne d'autre ne pourrait ouvrir. Ça signifiait donc que Gaara avait un message d'extrême importance à lui transmettre.

Farfouillant dans les tiroirs de son bureau, elle finit par mettre la main sur une bague, assez large, dont la pierre, d'un rouge éclatant, arborait un symbole identique à celui au centre du sceau. Apposant la marque sur l'autre, elle fit circuler un peu de son chakra entre le joyau et le papier et le sceau disparut, lui permettant d'ouvrir la missive.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, elle parcourut les lignes rapidement, s'attendant à une quelconque annonce de guerre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant qu'il n'en était rien, puis elle serra les mains de fureur en lisant les mots du Kazekage. Au moins, maintenant elle connaissait les raisons de l'humeur de Shikamaru. Marmonnant quelques « vieux shnockes qui devraient se faire massacrer » et autres obscénités, elle se préparait à envoyer un ANBU lui chercher le Nara, avant de réaliser que les Anciens de son village en seraient probablement informés. Elle devrait donc, elle aussi, agir sous couverture et avec prudence, et rappeler à son bureau un homme qui y était une demi-heure auparavant à peine était quelque peu suspect.

Elle pensa quelques secondes à brûler la lettre, puis se ravisa. On ne savait jamais combien elle pourrait être utile plus tard. Finalement, Tsunade opta pour la solution de la resceller puis de la dissimuler dans sa bibliothèque. Personne n'irait chercher là, c'était trop à la vue de tous, sans compter que cette bibliothèque ne comptait que des livres diablement ennuyeux.

Soupirant, elle retourna à son bureau et ramassa ses choses, évitant soigneusement d'emporter tout type de paperasse que ce soit. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'armoire, maintenant vide, où elle gardait jadis son saké, elle ferma la porte et quitta la pièce, se faisant la réflexion qu'elle en avait vraiment marre de ce poste.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, un peu perdu. Il sentit qu'on le secouait doucement, et les deux premières choses auxquelles il pensa furent « il y a BEAUCOUP trop de lumière » et « j'ai l'impression de m'être pris un Rasengan en pleine tête. ».

Grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, il tourna la tête pour connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui osait le soumettre à une telle torture. Son regard croisa deux perles blanches et il eut le réflexe idiot de fermer les yeux de peur d'être ébloui. C'est alors que son sens de l'ouïe sembla se remettre en marche :

« …to…ruto… Naruto! »

-Grmmmfff queuwaaaaaa?

-Naruto, debout! Il est cinq heures trente.

-Et on part à six heures. Bonne nuit, fit-il en se retournant.

-Et t'es censé être plus mature que tes élèves… soupira la jeune femme. Élèves à qui tu dois montrer l'exemple, je te rappelle.

-Ah, parce que Kakashi nous a montré l'exemple, peut-être? Avec tous ses livres pervers…

-Si t'es capable d'aligner autant de mots l'un après l'autre, j'en déduis que tu es réveillé. Alors maintenant, debout! »

En grommelant, il s'exécuta. Hinata se fit la réflexion que décidément, il était vraiment mignon comme ça, les cheveux en bataille et le visage fripé. Difficile de croire que cet homme était parmi les ninjas les plus puissants du monde…

Naruto se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la douche, décidant que tant qu'à en avoir une, autant en profiter. De son côté, la kunoichi alla voir si les genins étaient réveillés. Sans surprise, il n'y avait qu'Haru et Chiaki de levés, tandis que les filles luttaient contre la tentation de se rendormir et que Kaoru et Katsuki ronflaient encore. Décidément, le réveil n'était pas le fort de ses équipes. Non qu'elle puisse parler, considérant qu'elle-même s'était levée en retard la veille. En soupirant, elle ouvrit la lumière, faisant du même coup gémir les filles qui plissèrent les paupières.

« Allez, debout! On se retrouve au salon dans dix minutes, on doit vous parler avant de partir. »

Les filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs bagages pour trouver de quoi se changer, pendant qu'Haru et Chiaki, d'un commun accord, poussaient leurs coéquipiers endormis au sol sans ménagement, s'attirant des injures plus ou moins intelligibles de la part des victimes. Hinata fit mine de ne rien avoir vu et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de boucler ses bagages.

Au même moment, Naruto sortit de la salle de bains en jurant, ayant oublié de prendre ses vêtements (NDA : ça m'arrive tout le temps et c'est tellement chiant), et se dirigea vers la chambre en priant pour qu'elle soit vide, étant seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Ses prières ne furent malheureusement pas entendues, et il se raidit en voyant Hinata qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à ranger ses kunais dans sa pochette de ceinture. Sentant une présence derrière elle, la kunoichi se retourna, avant de se figer, ses joues rougissant presque autant qu'à son adolescence devant la vision qui s'offrait à elle : un Naruto aussi rouge qu'elle, dont les cheveux mouillés traçaient des sillons sur sa peau nue, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer avant que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant ne fasse réagir le blond, qui se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce en fermant d'un coup sec la porte derrière lui. Hinata eut le réflexe de reculer en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement, avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il avait simplement voulu éviter le regard des genins. Son cerveau se remettant peu à peu en marche, le blond ouvrit la bouche :

« Ah… Euh pardon Hinata, c'est juste que j'avais oublié mes vêtements alors…

Elle répondit précipitamment :

-Ah! Je comprends… Heu... Je vais sortir alors. »

Elle s'exécuta d'un pas rapide, dissimulant son trouble derrière sa frange, et ferma la porte un peu trop fort derrière elle. Sentant un regard lui peser dessus, elle se retourna pour voir Chiaki et Mitsuki qui la fixaient, intrigués. Tentant de dissimuler son trouble, elle leur offrit un pauvre sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains où elle s'enferma. Prenant appui sur le lavabo, elle fixa son reflet toujours rougissant dans le miroir et tenta de se calmer. « Allez, quoi, tu as déjà vu Kiba nu une fois par accident, c'est pas comme si cette fois c'était pire… Rhaaaa foutues rougeurs! Respire Hinata, respire… Et merde. »

Un petit «toc-toc » retentit sur le battant de la porte et la voix douce d'Aku retentit :

« Sensei, nous sommes prêts à partir…

Hinata répondit d'une voix qu'elle réussit à faire paraître assurée :

-D'accord! J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner et lâcha un soupir. En désespoir de cause, elle se passa le visage sous l'eau avant de sortir de nouveau, évitant de regarder son reflet.

Naruto se trouvait déjà au salon avec leurs élèves, agissant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais évitant de regarder la kunoichi dans les yeux quand elle les rejoignit. Cette dernière fit de même, réussissant à contrôler ses rougissements. Si leurs disciples se rendirent compte de quoi que ce soit, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Le petit groupe avala rapidement un petit-déjeuner, les adultes vérifièrent rapidement les sacs et ils furent prêts à partir.

« Si seulement tous les débuts de mission pouvaient être aussi confortables, geignit Naruto d'une petite voix plaintive.

-Mais sensei, un ninja doit vivre à la dure! Lança Katsuki avec un immense sourire, pendant qu'Aku semblait plutôt d'accord avec son professeur et secouait la tête.

Du coin de l'œil, Hinata put voir Chiaki se renfrogner, mais n'y prêta pas particulièrement attention. Le reste du groupe semblait généralement d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui était un énorme changement depuis la dernière mission à laquelle elle avait eu affaire. Il faut dire que cette mission se trouvait sur un champ de bataille…

Repoussant ces pensées, la kunoichi tenta de se concentrer sur l'objectif de la mission. Elle et Naruto avaient tacitement convenu de ne pas donner la véritable valeur de cette mission à leurs élèves, question d'éviter de les effrayer inutilement. C'était leur première mission, ce n'était pas le moment de les stresser encore plus.

Ils franchirent les portes du village de Suna au moment même où le soleil se levait, projetant leurs ombres sur le sable doré du désert. Selon Gaara, le quartier général d'Akai se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Ouest, dans le désert. Ils s'étaient établis dans l'une des anciennes caches de l'Akatsuki, ce qui signifiait un emplacement quasi-indétectable, surtout dans les dunes changeantes du désert, et probablement une bonne quantité de pièges. Rien de très rassurant, en somme.

Balayant la zone avec son Byakugan, Hinata crut percevoir un chakra un peu plus au nord, à peine à quelques centaines de mètres du groupe. Aussitôt, elle stoppa, tentant d'identifier la source de ce chakra. Pourtant, dès qu'elle focalisa son attention dessus, il disparut.

« Hinata? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Naruto, inquiet.

-Rien je… je croyais avoir perçu quelque chose, fit-elle, hésitante. Mais ça a disparu. »

Son coéquipier fronça les sourcils. Une kunoichi aussi compétente qu'Hinata ne pouvait pas avoir halluciné, surtout pas si elle se servait du Byakugan.

« Nos derniers ennemis avaient la capacité de changer la nature de leur chakra. Rien ne signifie que d'autres ne peuvent pas complètement la dissimuler à un Byakugan. Tu ne le sens vraiment plus?

-Non, affirma la jeune femme.

-Bon. Où se trouvait-il, approximativement?

-Environ cinq-cents mètres au nord à partir de notre position. Un chakra assez puissant. »

Naruto hocha la tête, puis fit signe à Haru :

-Envoie un de tes insectes inspecter la zone. S'il peut dissimuler son chakra, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a pris la peine de se dissimuler physiquement. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit un scorpion d'une petite boîte attachée à sa ceinture, avant de le déposer au sol. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit invertébré avait disparu parmi les dunes. De son côté, Naruto enclencha son mode ermite et balaya la zone de ses sens décuplés. Il eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur là où Hinata lui avait dit avoir aperçu l'ennemi, mais il ne détecta aucun chakra. Il revint à la normale et confirma :

« Il y a quelque chose là, mais c'est dissimulé. Haru, qu'en est-il de ton côté?

-Rien. Le scorpion n'a pu apercevoir que du sable, même s'il a parcouru toute la zone. Il a pensé à se cacher physiquement aussi.

-Et merde… Il doit nous suivre depuis un moment, sinon il n'aurait pas pris ces précautions.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça, sensei? questionna Mitsuki.

-Aucun ninja n'aurait pris la peine de dissimuler son chakra à une telle distance, à moins de savoir qu'il y avait un porteur de Byakugan dans les parages. De plus, le fait que ni moi ni le scorpion ne puissions le détecter prouve qu'il connaît bien nos techniques et qu'il sait les parer. Hinata, as-tu pu évaluer rapidement sa charge en chakra, ou tu n'as pas eu le temps?

-Je dirais qu'il est assez fort. Il possèderait environ le trois-quarts de ton chakra, ce qui est énorme pour un être humain.

-Peut-être un réceptacle aussi, avança Kaoru.

-Hmmmm… Possible, mais je pense que si c'était le cas Kyuu-chan m'aurait déjà averti. Il déteste les autre bijus. »

Si Hinata ne réagit pas à l'entente du surnom, les réactions des genins ne se firent pas attendre, chacun fixant Naruto avec un air plus ou moins ahuri, sauf Chiaki qui semblait le prendre pour le dernier des idiots et Haru qui comme d'habitude n'avait aucune expression.

Les ignorant, Naruto continua son raisonnement :

« C'est donc quelque chose de complètement inconnu. Une chose est sûre, cependant : il doit être lié au groupe Akai, ce serait une trop grande coïncidence sinon.

-Mais sensei, l'interrompit Chiaki, ce groupe n'est-il pas censé être assez faible? Si celui qu'ils ont envoyé pour nous suivre est aussi puissant alors…

-En fait la mission vient d'être réévaluée. Ce n'est plus une mission de rang B ou A, mais une de rang S. C'est de ça dont je parlais avec le Kazekage hier.

-Et vous avez décidé de nous la faire faire quand même?! s'insurgea Kaoru, stupéfait.

-Oui, intervint Hinata. Si les choses se corsent, nous n'hésiterons pas à faire demi-tour. Cependant, vous avez plus d'expérience de combat que nous n'en avions à votre âge, et vous seriez déjà passés Chunnin sans la guerre. Vous manquez peut-être encore de pratique et de technique, mais vous compensez largement par votre confiance mutuelle et votre instinct. Tous les villages sont affaiblis, on n'a donc pas le choix. On doit mener cette mission à bien. Si jamais c'est vraiment trop dangereux, par contre, vous retournez à Suna dès qu'on vous le dit. Laissez-nous derrière si on vous le demande ou si l'un de vous est gravement blessé. Nous pourrons nous charger de la mission, à moins d'un problème majeur. À Suna, prévenez Gaara, il fera le nécessaire. C'est compris?

-Oui! « répondirent les genins à l'unisson, impressionnés tout-à-coup par cette femme qui semblait auparavant si douce mais qui exhalait maintenant une autorité et une fermeté implacables.

« Bon, l'ennemi ne sait peut-être pas que nous l'avons repéré, même si j'en doute, affirma Naruto. Nous allons continuer la mission, nous devrions arriver à la base d'ici deux heures. Je veux que vous vous teniez en alerte à tout instant et que chacun de vous m'informe s'il perçoit quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, on se met en formation 4 et on y va », ajouta-t-il en s'élançant, le reste du groupe à sa suite.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura finit de ranger ses livres dans une boîte et grimaça devant le poids apparent du paquet. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était plus facile à soulever si elle mélangeait ses livres avec d'autres objets, elle trouvait cela moins pratique. Résultat, ses boîtes pesaient des tonnes.

La jeune femme jeta un regard autour d'elle en soupirant. Déménager foutait officiellement le bordel. Il y avait du papier journal un peu partout pour envelopper les objets fragiles, des boîtes semblaient avoir décidé de coloniser son appartement et elle devait bien avoir racheté huit fois des rouleaux de papier collant, perdant sans cesse le rouleau précédent qui traînait maintenant sur le sol. Des objets divers attendaient d'être classés, on ne voyait plus le parquet.

« INO, AS-TU FINI AVEC LA SALLE DE BAINS? » cria-t-elle à son amie blonde qui s'était proposée de l'aider.

Un « presque! » lui répondit à travers la porte entrebâillée de ladite pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme en sortait avec un carton dans les bras, qu'elle alla déposer sur une pile avec d'autres. Soupirant, les deux femmes allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, décidant tacitement qu'il était temps d'une petite pause.

« Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça? demanda la Yamanaka.

-Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, et parce que ma propriétaire m'a demandé de foutre le camp plus tôt parce qu'elle a trouvé un couple qui aimerait emménager pour la semaine prochaine. En échange, elle me fait grâce des prochains mois de loyer.

-Ah oui c'est vrai… Reste que quatre jours pour tout déménager, c'est peu…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira la jeune femme. C'est carrément l'enfer. Heureusement que l'autre appartement est libre, sinon je ne veux même pas imaginer…

-Bah, en tant que femme enceinte, tu as des droits, non?

-Ino, je ne suis pas CENSÉE être enceinte, au cas où tu aurais oublié…

-C'est certain, mais c'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir le cacher éternellement, lui lança la blonde. En la voyant se renfrogner, elle ajouta :

-Je sais que tu voudrais l'ignorer, mais même Lee va s'en rendre compte. Et puis, ce sont tes amis, ils ont le droit de savoir. Tu ne pourras pas traverser ça seule. Tu n'as pas plus de famille que nous, donc on se doit de s'entraider. Compris? »

Son amie soupira, puis hocha la tête.

« Je vais y penser. Mais pour l'instant, il reste la chambre à emballer, ajouta-t-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé. Tu viens? »

La blonde étouffa un soupir de découragement et suivit son amie dans la chambre, où elle s'affairait déjà à vider une penderie un peu trop pleine dans une boîte un peu trop petite.

-0o0o0o0o0-

« Shika?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, femme galère, répondit ce dernier, ce qui lui valut une petite tape en arrière de la tête.

-Je suis allée voir le médecin aujourd'hui, lui rappela Temari.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le sexe du bébé?

-Hn. Tu sais que pour moi ça n'a aucune importance.

En voyant l'expression de sa femme, il ajouta :

-Mais bon, si tu veux le dire…

Avec un petit sourire triste, la blonde lui répondit :

-C'est une petite fille cette fois. »

Le ninja tenta d'ignorer l'expression de tristesse qui passa sur le visage de sa compagne en repensant à leur premier enfant, qui n'avait même pas eu la chance de voir le jour. Il fit mine de s'affairer à replacer les pièces de son jeu de Shogi, alors qu'elles étaient déjà toutes parfaitement placées.

« Shika, l'appela encore une fois Temari, assise dans une berceuse juste à côté de lui.

-Oui?

-Tu… Tu penses que cette enfant pourra avoir une vie heureuse, cette fois? Je veux dire… Regarde mon frère, regarde Naruto…

Elle tenta de refouler les larmes qui coulaient une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, sans succès.

-Femme galère…

-Ce n'est pas humain de faire ça à un bébé… Renoncer au sommeil, ne pas avoir d'amis…

-Femme galère!

-Devoir vivre avec un pouvoir incontrôlable, avoir des crises, énuméra-t-elle en serrant tellement les pans de sa robe de maternité que ses jointures blanchirent, faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime…

-Temari!

Elle se tut, surprise qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom.

-Temari, continua-t-il plus doucement, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un réceptacle. D'accord?

-Oui mais si…

-Si jamais elle le devenait, on serait toujours là nous, fit-il en allant s'accroupir à côté d'elle et en essuyant doucement ses larmes. Naruto et Gaara ont été éloignés des autres parce que leurs parents n'étaient pas présents. Mais nous, nous le serons. Nous la protégerons, nous trouverons un moyen pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix. Je ne suis pas le plus grand génie de Konoha pour rien, ajouta-t-il, faisant sourire sa femme. Allez, tu es plus forte que ça. On va passer à travers ça ensemble, d'accord? »

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses joues avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, puis murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Ah là là, ces hormones, ça te transforme en vraie chochotte je te jure… »

Elle leva un regard faussement insulté vers lui, croisant le sien qui était simplement amusé. Elle savait que c'était sa façon à lui de lui remonter le moral, c'est pourquoi elle ne le frappa pas comme à son habitude. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de réenfouir son visage dans son épaule, se disant que malgré tout, elle avait bien fait de l'épouser.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah là là... J'aime vraiment le ShikaTema moi.^^ J'avais pas du tout prévu de leur donner une telle importance dans la fic, mais maintenant je trouve que ça coule de source. Et si vous les trouvez un peu OCC, c'est parce que je me suis dit que 1-Temari est enceinte, donc plus fragile à ses heures, sans compter qu'elle a déjà perdu son premier enfant. 2-Ils ont quand même une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, ce qui fait qu'ils agissent différemment, et 3- Ils se sont mariés, donc je voulais montrer un beau moment de ce couple qu'on a souvent tendance à tourner en dérision. Ils s'aiment, alors ils peuvent bien avoir quelques gestes comme ça l'un envers l'autre. Bon, assez de ma justification! xD<strong>

**Sinon, un petit moment de malaise entre Naruto et Hinata, une mission beaucoup plus compliquée que prévu et un Gaara à bout de nerfs... Est-ce que ça paraît que j'ai tellement de haine envers les anciens de Konoha que j'ai dû en créer d'autres pour déverser ma rage? xD Non mais plus sérieusement, je sais que ces personnages sont un peu copiés, et je m'en excuse, mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

**Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et même si c'est pas le cas, je vous encourage à laisser une review! S'il-vous plaît? *yeux du chat potté***


	9. Chapter 9 Révélations

_**Salut! Je sais, mon retard est immense cette fois, c'est encore pire que les autres... Trois mois c'est impardonnable! Enfin, j'espère que malgré cela vous allez quand même lire ce chapitre, qui pour me faire pardonner est très long! Presque 10 000 mots... Encore une fois, ce sont les passages de combats qui m'ont donné du fil à retordre, et j'ai pas fini... En tout cas, encore désolée!**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**_

_**Du: tant mieux, j'espère que tu as aimé le mien alors! ;) Il va encore y en avoir, j'aime trop ce couple! Merci d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que la suite te plaira!**_

_**noemiiie: Je suis contente que tu aies attendu, même si c'était long (et encore pardon de t'avoir fait attendre encore plus longtemps cette fois...) Ahaha, mon but n'est pas de te mettre K-O, mais si c'est presque le cas je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ;). Je suis contente que tu apprécies le NaruHina ainsi que le reste de mon histoire, je vais faire un groooos effort pour continuer dans cette voie! Je DEVAIS mettre Gaara et du ShikaTema dans ma fic, même si ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils aient cette importance... Enfin je suis contente que ça te plaise! Je ne peux pas croire que je te fais compatir à Sakura xD Moi-même je ne l'aime pas, je me retiens de la torturer... (Quoique psychologiquement je ne lui fais rien de bien...) remarque c'est peut-être pour ça xD Merci encore d'avoir commenté et merci aussi de me suivre! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**_

* * *

><p>Gaara serra les dents en entendant des pas derrière lui. Juste au son traînant et duveteux, il comprit à qui il allait avoir affaire sans même devoir se retourner. Prenant quelques secondes pour se composer un masque impassible, il se retourna lentement vers les deux importuns qui venaient de pénétrer dans son bureau :<p>

« Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il le plus poliment et froidement possible. Il est rare que vous veniez me voir, chers anciens.

-Bonjour, Kazekage-sama, répondirent-ils tout aussi glacialement, dissimulant à peine leur dégoût à son égard. Nous voulions nous enquérir de la situation par rapport à Akai.

-Une équipe est en route, ne craignez rien. Une délégation spéciale de Konoha, ajouta-t-il, bien qu'ils fussent tous trois conscients que ces détails n'importaient aucunement les deux conseillers.

-De Konoha? Pourquoi avoir chargé un groupe d'un autre village?! C'est comme assurer que Suna est faible, s'insurgea la vieille femme, choquée.

-Eh bien, Suna _est _faible, répondit Gaara, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Nos effectifs ne sont même pas assez nombreux pour défendre le village, ce serait du suicide que de tenter d'envoyer des équipes accomplir des missions uniquement dans le but de regagner un peu d'estime. Ce serait laisser la population à elle-même, et sauf votre respect, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez gérer les affaires du village comme mon poste m'autorise à le faire.

-Bien entendu, intervint son conseiller. Nous vous faisons totalement confiance, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Seulement…

-Seulement j'ai du travail, le coupa Gaara. Nos réserves agricoles sont insuffisantes, la population crève de faim et n'a nulle part où se loger et mes ninjas sont affaiblis et peu nombreux. Je vous serais gré de me laisser travailler. Bien entendu, ajouta-t-il d'un air où pointait le sarcasme, je viendrai vous demander conseil si besoin est.

-Bien, fit la vieille dame en lui lançant un regard noir, imitée par son mari. Vous savez où nous trouver, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils se retiraient. »

Gaara attendit quelques minutes, puis vérifia qu'il était bien seul avant de faire un léger signe de la main. Un ninja encapuchonné pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce, entrant furtivement par la fenêtre.

« Tu me les suis, je veux un rapport complet sur toutes leurs activités. Vous vérifiez l'identité de chacun de leurs interlocuteurs. S'il n'y a ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un complot, d'une affaire pas nette ou quoi, vous avez ordre de les maîtriser. Ne leur adressez pas la parole, ne vous laissez pas prendre. Si jamais ça arrivait, dites que vous êtes sous ordre du Kazekage et attendez qu'ils me contactent. C'est clair?

-Oui Kazekage-sama.

-Bien. »

Le ninja exécuta une rapide courbette et ressortit aussi furtivement qu'il était entré, ne laissant même pas un coup de vent derrière lui. Le Kazekage lâcha le soupir qu'il retenait depuis que les anciens étaient entrés, laissant tomber son masque glacial. Le piège se refermait. La question était de savoir sur qui.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Malgré qu'il se soit trouvé à l'avant du groupe, Naruto pouvait sentir la nervosité des genins. Ils avaient beau avoir de l'expérience, c'était leur première mission en terrain inconnu et l'ennemi était invisible. Il pouvait entendre la respiration qu'Aku s'efforçait de contrôler et le silence assourdissant du groupe. Hinata, elle, se trouvait à l'arrière, Byakugan activé, recherchant toute trace de chakra dans les environs. Ils avançaient avec précautions, trop de précautions. Si l'ennemi les observait, il était certain qu'il avait déjà réalisé qu'il était repéré. C'était trop évident. Et Naruto ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire pour les calmer, sinon il ne ferait qu'accentuer cette évidence. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans le noir et le soleil commençait même à faire son apparition, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait suggéré de s'arrêter, ce qui ajoutait encore à la tension ambiante. Ils commençaient à être à bout de nerfs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plan donné par Gaara. Selon lui, il ne leur restait que quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver au repère d'Akai. L'ennemi ne tarderait donc plus à se manifester s'il appartenait bien au groupe terroriste… Ce dont Naruto n'était pas tout-à-fait certain. Après tout, vu le nombre impressionnant de nukenins, il ne serait guère surprenant que l'un d'eux se soit mis en tête de les suivre en quête d'une opportunité, quelle qu'elle soit.

En lui, il put sentir Kyuubi s'agiter. Même le renard semblait avoir capté la tension ambiante et le lui faisait savoir en grognant. Lui ordonnant intérieurement de se calmer, Naruto ferma momentanément les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses iris étaient rouge sang et ses pupilles étaient fendues comme celles d'un chat. Aku, qui s'était retrouvée à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait ralenti, le vit et laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise qui attira l'attention du reste du groupe. Tous sursautèrent devant la teinte particulière des yeux du ninja, sauf Hinata qui l'avait déjà vu ainsi possédé par son démon. Cependant, son Byakugan lui assura qu'il n'était pas complètement possédé, seulement une mince coulée de chakra partait de son sceau jusqu'à ses yeux. Abandonnant momentanément la surveillance, elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit :

-Kitsune no me. (NDA : l'œil du renard) Un petit truc que j'ai inventé avec Kyuu-chan, qui a une vision plus nette que moi. Ça peut fonctionner avec les autres sens, mais on a encore de la difficulté. Pour l'instant, seuls les yeux fonctionnent vraiment. Et… ATTENTION!

Hinata sentit au même moment une immense masse de chakra apparaître juste au-dessus d'elle et eut le réflexe de pousser Chiaki et Misaki qui se trouvaient juste devant elle avant de sauter précipitamment à leur suite. Bien lui en prit, car là où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant l'air sembla se brouiller, comme la surface de l'eau quand il vente. Une forme commença à apparaître et les ninjas eurent tout juste le temps de se mettre en position défensive que leur ennemi se montrait complètement à eux.

Les genins se pétrifièrent, tandis que Naruto et Hinata serraient les dents.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Shikamaru grogna quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le réveillant.

« Temariiiiiiii… Il est encore trop tôt…

-Nara-san », répondit une voix inconnue.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, complètement réveillé, pour faire face au masque de lion d'un ANBU. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et relaxa, soulagé. Temari était encore là. Ces temps-ci il avait sans cesse peur de se réveiller et qu'on l'ait enlevée, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu, rien pu faire. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé, donc il reporta son regard sur l'ANBU qui attendait toujours. Voyant qu'il avait enfin son attention, ce dernier lui tendit un morceau de papier. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu par la fenêtre.

Un peu sonné et finalement pas si réveillé que ça, Shikamaru étouffa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à la note qui ne portait aucun sceau. Il en déduisit que celui qui l'avait écrit ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui connaisse son identité.

« Shikamaru Nara, j'ai su pour l'heureuse nouvelle. J'espère que vous vous débrouillerez bien, tous les deux. Viens me voir dès que tu en as le temps, je suis toujours disponible si tu en as besoin. »

Il resta songeur quelques secondes. Quelque chose clochait dans ce mot, autre que le fait que ce soit un ANBU qui le lui ait délivré. Premièrement son nom était écrit à l'envers (au Japon, le nom de famille vient avant le prénom). Ça devait avoir une signification. « L'heureuse nouvelle » devait faire référence à la grossesse de Temari. S'il suivait le raisonnement selon lequel, comme son nom, chaque affirmation devait être prise pour le contraire de ce qu'il était écrit, la signification du message ressemblait à :

« Nara Shikamaru, je connais ta situation. Je sais que vous êtes présentement dans la merde. Attends avant de venir me voir, je suis surveillé. »

Puisque c'était un ANBU qui était venu lui transmettre la missive, il déduisit que cette dernière provenait directement de l'Hokage. S'il ne se trompait pas, et il en était sûr, ça signifiait que Tsunade était au courant de sa situation, ayant probablement été contactée par Gaara. Ça signifiait également qu'il y avait des chances que les Conseillers de Konoha soient de mèche avec ceux de Suna, ce qui mettait les deux Kage sous surveillance. Rien de bien réjouissant et qui signifiait que Temari et lui-même devraient être deux fois plus prudents que d'habitude.

Il soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une famille en paix? C'était trop demander, de la tranquillité et du bonheur simple? Murmurant un « galère » bien senti, il brûla la lettre compromettante et se recoucha aux côtés de sa femme, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Shikamaru se retrouva dans l'incapacité de dormir, son cerveau tentant tant bien que mal de trouver un plan pour se sortir de cet enfer.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Sakura leva la tête, un peu désorientée et se rendit compte qu'elle était avachie sur le divan, la tête reposant sur une boîte de carton défoncée. Ino était couchée sur sa hanche, engourdissant ses jambes, et l'enserrait comme un doudou, donnant à son amie une irrépressible envie de la faire tomber à terre. Elle décida néanmoins qu'au vu du fait qu'elle avait accepté de l'aider à déménager aussi vite, elle pouvait au moins la laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Se dégageant doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle : des cartons un peu partout, des meubles dans le désordre, des objets ici et là qui attendaient d'être rangés… Elles avaient beau avoir passé plusieurs heures à ranger la veille, le capharnaüm semblait encore pire que lorsque les deux amies avaient commencé. Retenant un soupir de découragement, elle décida de se trouver quelque chose à manger, espérant que cette fois elle serait en mesure de le garder assez longtemps pour absorber un peu de nutriments. Elle réussit à trouver une boîte emplie de mets non-périssables et commença à picorer une barre tendre, faisant pensivement le tour de son nouvel appartement. Il était à peine plus grand que l'autre, les seules différences notables étant un petit salon et une seconde chambre. Juste ce qu'il fallait à une mère monoparentale, quoi. D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'elle se mette à regarder pour des fournitures pour son enfant. Il faudrait bien l'habiller et des meubles pour sa chambre. Mais avant ça, elle devait encore l'annoncer aux autres.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ce n'était pas comme si son amour pour Sasuke avait été secret, de toute façon. Malgré tout, elle continuait d'angoisser. Comment réagirait Lee? Ou Kiba? Shino ne dirait probablement rien, comme d'habitude. Tsunade ne l'avait toujours pas contactée pour lui donner les mesures à prendre. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à cacher sa grossesse… Même si elle avait peur de leurs réactions, être séparée de ses amis alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, qu'ils étaient devenus une véritable famille serait presqu'aussi douloureux que la mort de Sasuke. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non, rien ne pourrait jamais être aussi douloureux que ça, sauf la perte de son enfant.

Elle rencontra son reflet dans l'une des fenêtre et se figea. Qu'aurait pensé Sasuke d'elle à ce moment-là? Forte ou faible? Faisait-elle le bon choix? Elle repoussa ces questionnements inutiles. Il n'était plus là et c'était à elle de gérer sa vie. Elle voulait cet enfant, elle aurait cet enfant, peu importe les sacrifices. Sakura fut tirée de ses pensées par un « toc-toc » en provenance de la porte d'entrée. Ça devait être Kakashi, il était censé venir l'aider. Remarque, normalement il serait arrivé des heures en retard… Haussant les épaules, elle ouvrit la poignée et se figea devant la personne qui se tenait devant elle :

« Bonjour Sakura-chan.

-A… Anko?! Répondit cette dernière, surprise. Euh… Entrez, désolée pour le bordel.

-Pas grave, tu es en plein déménagement », rétorqua la femme en s'exécutant. En voyant Ino, toujours sur le canapé, elle précéda la rose dans la cuisine pour éviter de la réveiller.

« Alors, euh… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? demanda la ninja-médecin, un peu confuse.

-Désolée, Kakashi m'a parlé de ta situation. Disons que je l'y ai obligé… Enfin. Disons que je voulais voir comment tu t'en tirais. Et pitié, arrête de faire cette tête je ne vais pas te manger. Enfin, sauf si tu continues, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner son interlocutrice.

-Ah! Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. Heu… Pour l'instant je me débrouille. Ça ira mieux une fois que je serai installée, mais pour l'instant ça peut aller, merci de vous inquiéter.

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais soixante-ans, on n'a même pas dix ans de différence. Je te donne le privilège de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Anko, d'accord?

-D'accord, sourit Sakura, encore un peu tendue. Elle avait beau être amicale, la réputation d'Anko n'était plus à faire…

-Je vois que cet idiot n'est toujours pas venu t'aider à emménager…

-C'est bon, de toute façon cet appartement est trop petit pour qu'on soit trois à s'affairer alors… Et puis il doit avoir autre chose à faire. Félicitations, en passant, pour le bébé.

-Merci… Anko sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis ajouta : toi aussi. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les deux femmes se demandant intérieurement si cette situation valait vraiment des félicitations, vu les circonstances… Il y eut un silence embarrassant qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard par Ino, qui venait de se réveiller. Complètement échevelée, elle pénétra en titubant dans la cuisine, prêtant à peine attention à la présence d'Anko :

« Salut tout le monde. Saku', t'as intérêt à avoir du café. J'travaille pas sans café.

-Je sais Ino. Je te l'ai mis dans la boîte étiquetée « cuisine » avec la cafetière. C'est ça, celle-là, précisa-t-elle pendant que la jeune femme s'agenouillait avec un couteau à côté du carton avec l'intention manifeste de l'ouvrir, précision ou pas. Quelque chose à boire Anko-sa… Anko?

-Non c'est bon merci. En fait je vais y aller, je ne supporte plus l'odeur du café… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir cogner à notre porte! Ah, j'oubliais, fit-elle en s'arrêtant, une main sur la poignée de porte, si jamais tu vois un serpent violet, tu pourrais me le ramener? Il s'est échappé. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas venimeux », ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elle comme si de rien n'était.

« Elle blaguait, hein? Dis-moi qu'elle blaguait! S'exclama Ino, que la mention de serpent-en-liberté avait achevé de réveiller.

-Elle blaguait, assura Sakura, tentant de se convaincre elle-même. Elle a intérêt à blaguer. »

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

Une créature humanoïde au corps blanchâtre se tenait devant eux, les fixant de son regard doré. Naruto n'eut même pas besoin de sonder son chakra pour savoir qu'il maîtrisait le Mokuton (NDA : technique du bois) et qu'il était en mesure de copier les chakras de ses ennemis. Un Zetsu.

Pourtant les meilleurs traqueurs de l'Union des ninjas les avaient poursuivis et ils étaient censés avoir disparu. Apparemment certains en avait réchappé quand même. Sans même le combattre, Naruto et Hinata déterminèrent que ce dernier était différent. Premièrement, sa réserve de chakra était immense. Ensuite, il avait l'air beaucoup plus humanoïde que ceux de la guerre, qui ressemblaient plus à des plantes. Celui-ci avait des traits marqués, non pas une copie de tous les autres, et sa démarche semblait plus naturelle. Il dégageait une aura d'humanité qui accentuait la sensation de danger, semblait non-seulement plus puissant mais également plus près d'eux-mêmes. Normalement les Zetsu se ressemblaient tous, des copies de copies. Mais celui-là semblait avoir une personnalité propre, une identité. Après quelques secondes, Naruto comprit l'origine de son malaise : ce Zetsu ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier Hokage. Hinata dut avoir la même révélation, car elle tourna un regard inquiet vers lui :

« Naruto, il a le même chakra que Hashirama Senju… C'est une copie terminée!

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Aku, nerveuse. Le premier Hokage? Une copie?

-À la base les Zetsu sont des copies génétiques du premier Hokage… Kabuto cherchait à les perfectionner avant de mourir. Apparemment, quelqu'un a finalement réussi, répondit Naruto. S'il est aussi puissant que l'original, on va avoir du mal. »

Semblant décider qu'il avait assez attendu, le Zetsu passa à l'attaque. Il commença par viser Naruto, qui lui semblait être le plus puissant. Frappant ses mains sur le sol, il fit jaillir un ensemble de branches qui tentèrent de s'enrouler autour du ninja, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Ses mains se retrouvèrent presqu'aussitôt séparées, l'empêchant de faire ses signes. Il hésita à appeler Kyuubi tout de suite, pressentant qu'il devrait économiser son chakra. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à une alternative que les liens qui l'enserraient volaient en éclats après un éclair bleu. «Chidori? » Pensa-t-il, avant de réaliser que c'était impossible et de lever les yeux. Dos à lui se tenait Hinata, ses poings laissant jaillir du chakra bleu en forme de félins rugissants, des copeaux de bois éparpillés partout autour d'eux.

« Naruto, lève-toi, ordonna-t-elle. N'active pas Kyuubi tout de suite, on risque d'en avoir besoin pour la fuite.

-La fuite?! S'exclama Chiaki, mi-surpris mi-indigné. On va fuir?! »

Du coin de l'œil, la kunoichi lui jeta un regard glacial :

« Oui, Chiaki, on va fuir. Tenter de l'affronter en vous mettant en danger relèverait de la stupidité pure et simple. Maintenant, placez-vous en position défensive et préparez-vous », fit-elle, implacable.

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire en coin devant l'air abasourdi de leurs élèves face au comportement de leur sensei. La Panthère Solitaire des Hyuuga était de retour, glaciale et implacable.

Hinata reporta son attention sur leur ennemi, qui s'était rapidement remis de sa surprise et semblait les évaluer. Puis, sans crier gare il transforma son bras en bois avant de le sectionner en millions de petites échardes affûtées qu'il lança en direction de l'équipe. Hinata se défendit automatiquement avec les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke, créant un mur de chakra infranchissable qui protégea le groupe. Dès que la pluie de bois s'arrêta, Naruto jaillit de derrière sa coéquipière armé d'un RasenShuriken géant et se dirigea vers l'ennemi avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de sa surprise. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse, s'abritant derrière un mur de bois qu'il avait fait sortir du sol à la dernière seconde. Le mur fut réduit en copeaux mais le Zetsu n'eut rien. Il contre-attaqua aussitôt en jetant une pluie de kunais sur Naruto qui eut tout juste le temps de bondir pour les éviter. Malheureusement, l'humanoïde avait prévu le coup et une racine tenta de s'enrouler autour de la cheville du blond dès que ce dernier eut posé le pied par terre. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps, un ruban agrippant Naruto par la taille et le tirant vers l'arrière juste à temps.

Au même moment, deux éventails métalliques fendirent l'air à la façon de boomerangs, prenant l'ennemi par surprise et lui infligeant deux entailles sur le torse avant de revenir vers leur propriétaire. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond : leurs élèves se défendaient bien. Il vit Katsuki surgir derrière lui et lancer quelques shurikens à leur ennemi, qui ne les évita que de justesse avant de se retourner vers son assaillant, ne rencontrant que du vide, la technique d'invisibilité du Genin étant activée. Il ne laissa cependant paraître aucune surprise et Naruto comprit qu'il essaierait de le repérer grâce à son chakra. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'intervenir qu'une masse blanche et poilue se plaçait en tourbillonnant derrière le Zetsu, l'obligeant à se défendre. Le Kaze Gatsuga de Kaoru semblait s'être encore amélioré. Pendant ce temps, Katsuki se replia, permettant à l'Inuzuka de déployer toute la puissance de son attaque. Le Zetsu n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il perdit un de ses bras dans le tourbillon meurtrier. La victoire fut cependant de courte durée : il le fit repousser aussitôt.

Naruto serra les dents : leurs élèves se défendaient très bien, mais ils ne pourraient pas venir à bout de cet adversaire. Sans Kyuubi, il doutait même d'être capable de le battre lui-même. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière qui semblait partager ses pensées au vu du regard inquiet qu'elle lui lança. Ils devaient éloigner leurs élèves, et vite.

Quand il reporta son attention sur le combat, ce fut pour voir Kaoru et Taïga être repoussés violemment par un amas de branches sorties du sol. Ils atterrirent juste derrière eux, sous les cris de surprise d'Aku. En jetant un coup d'œil à Hinata, il activa le mode ermite. Elle sembla comprendre le message, car les deux félins à ses poings grossirent encore plus, semblant plus féroces que jamais. Vérifiant une dernière fois que les genins se trouvaient derrière eux, ils s'élancèrent en direction de leur adversaire, qui se retourna vers eux avec un air mauvais.

Hinata fut la première à attaquer, avec sa propre version des Soixante-Quatre Poings du Hakke. Naruto profita de la diversion pour créer un immense RasenShuriken qu'il lança en direction de la tête de l'adversaire. S'il se fiait à son expérience de la guerre, ces créatures ne pouvaient être supprimées que si l'on atteignait un de leurs points vitaux. Sinon la partie blessée repoussait ou cicatrisait automatiquement. Kiba avait l'habitude de les appeler « les mauvaises herbes ».

Malheureusement pour le duo, leurs attaques portèrent leurs fruits mais ce n'était qu'un clone de bois. Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se concrétisa quand une main sortit de la terre sous Hinata pour s'emparer de sa cheville. La jeune femme réagit promptement en la frappant durement avec l'un de ses poings, se libérant aussitôt. Elle sauta en retrait alors que Naruto, qui avait rapidement formé un Rasengan Géant, lançait son attaque là où elle s'était trouvée quelques fractions de secondes auparavant.

Les genins observaient, mi-effrayés mi-subjugués, ce combat où leurs sensei avaient une coopération parfaite. Chaque mouvement de l'un était anticipé par l'autre et ils réagissaient en conséquence. Le contraste entre la rapidité fluide d'Hinata et la force concentrée de Naruto donnait lieu à un espèce de bal mortel qui impressionnait les adolescents. Ce fut Chiaki qui se décida le premier à agir, agrippant un des rubans d'Aku. Surprise sur le coup, cette dernière comprit ce qu'il voulait et fit circuler un peu de son chakra à travers son instrument de prédilection, qui le transforma en chakra électrique. Aussitôt, Chiaki fit quelques signes et une espèce de corde lumineuse apparut dans ses mains. Il s'élança en direction de l'ennemi, prenant son élan, et envoya le fouet électrique ainsi créé dans sa direction :

« Raiton : le fouet d'azur! »

Naruto, qui l'avait vu venir, se garda d'accomplir l'attaque qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il était donc trop éloigné pour pouvoir réagir quand leur adversaire esquiva l'attaque, transforma l'un de ses bras en billot de bois et qu'il s'apprêta à transpercer son élève. À la dernière seconde, cependant, le billot fut recouvert d'une espèce de pellicule noire et commença à se désagréger sous les yeux stupéfaits des ninjas.

« Technique Secrète du clan Aburame : Fourmis foreuses »

Naruto se retourna vivement vers Haru, qui tourna un visage calme mais déterminé vers lui. Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le combat, stupéfiant Naruto par l'impression de maturité qui émanait de l'adolescent. Une branche sortant de terre juste devant lui le contraignit à bondir sur le côté et il échangea un regard de connivence avec Hinata : ils devaient occuper ce monstre génétique assez longtemps pour que leurs élèves puissent partir et les suivre après. Si tant était qu'ils soient en mesure de revenir… La brune dut avoir la même pensée car son regard s'était fait quelque peu inquiet avant de redevenir décidé. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il activa le mode Kyuubi et lui transmit un peu de son chakra pour lui permettre de refaire ses réserves, avant de bondir sur le Zetsu, comptant bien l'anéantir avec une Bijuu Dama s'il le fallait.

Pendant ce temps, la Hyuuga se recula et alla rejoindre leurs élèves, qui se tenaient un peu plus loin et les entraîna à l'écart :

« Partez prévenir le Kazekage de ce que vous avez vu. Dites-lui d'envoyer des renforts à la planque d'Akai et de suivre la plus grosse masse de chakra. N'oubliez pas de mentionner la présence de ce Zetsu parfait.

-Mais sensei… tenta Mitsuki, hésitante.

-Notre travail est de faire de vous de vrais ninjas, et pour l'instant vous êtes trop inexpérimentés pour venir à bout de cet ennemi. Nous ne doutons pas de votre force mais même nous ne sommes pas certains de pouvoir en venir à bout. Et il faut impérativement que quelqu'un soit en mesure de rapporter ces informations si jamais nous ne survivions pas.

-Mais certains pourraient y aller et les autres… essaya Kaoru.

-Rien ne nous dit que les autres membres d'Akai ne traînent pas dans ces dunes, vous devez être tous présents. Allez, partez maintenant! »

Résignés, les plus jeunes hochèrent la tête en s'élancèrent. Hinata soupira en les voyant partir. Le temps que le message soit délivré, soit ils auraient gagné soit ils seraient morts. Et avec effroi, elle penchait pour la seconde option. Une explosion la fit se retourner et elle avec surprise que le Zetsu tenait exactement le même fouet que Chiaki un peu plus tôt.

« Oh merde… NARUTO STOPPE LE MODE KYUUBI TOUT DE SUITE! »

Ce dernier, surpris, tourna la tête vers elle. En voyant son regard effrayé et impératif, il obéit et se replia d'un bond vers la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu te souviens du fait que les Zetsu copiaient nos chakras pour mieux s'infiltrer parmi nous? Débita-t-elle rapidement.

-Oui…

-Eh bien depuis tantôt je me demandais pourquoi il disposait d'un aussi grand réservoir de chakra s'il ne faisait que les mêmes attaques… Observe-le! »

Naruto le regarda quelques secondes, puis sembla réaliser :

« Il a copié le chakra et la technique de Chiaki…

-Il est là pour prendre Kyuubi! »

Au même moment, une colonne de bois s'écrasa là où ils se trouvaient, leur laissant très peu de temps pour l'éviter et les obligeant à rouler sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasés. Aveuglé, Naruto entendit un petit glapissement à sa gauche :

« Hinata?! Ça va?!

-Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en se relevant péniblement en tenant sa main. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter complètement. »

Le ninja baissa les yeux vers sa main et se figea : elle était pleine de sang et semblait très mal en point. Et Hinata se servait principalement de ses mains pour son Juken…

Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de se placer à ses côtés et de saisir sa main. Il ne savait pas du tout si ça allait marcher et savait que c'était risqué, l'ennemi pouvant copier le chakra de Kyuubi s'il activait ce mode, mais sur le coup il s'en fichait un peu. Sans Hinata il était certain qu'il aurait à l'activer de toute façon.

« Naruto! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Hé! »

Il venait de faire passer le chakra de Kyuubi directement sur sa main. Mentalement il pria le renard de lui offrir la même capacité de guérison que celle qu'il lui octroyait habituellement. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis la plaie sembla se refermer et l'enflure disparut. À la fin, il ne restait qu'une ecchymose là où la Hyuuga avait été blessée. Dès que la cicatrisation fut complète Naruto revint à la normale, juste à temps. Une branche se dirigeait vers eux à une vitesse fulgurante, espérant probablement atteindre le blond pour être en mesure de copier son chakra. Malheureusement pour leur adversaire, la branche fut tranchée net par un Juken parfait. Hinata se retourna vers son coéquipier avec un petit sourire :

« Merci, mais la prochaine fois ne prends pas ce risque pour moi.

-Je le prendrai quand même », rétorqua le blond en lui rendant son sourire et se concentrant de nouveau sur le combat.

Apparemment fatigué d'attendre après eux, le Zetsu se clona deux fois et envoya ses deux doubles encercler ses adversaires.

« Naruto, on n'utilise pas notre chakra! On reste avec taijutsu, sinon on est morts.

-Ok! »

Parfaitement coordonnés, les deux clones les attaquèrent, les forçant à éviter leurs bras, jambes et autres branches qui ne cessaient de pousser ici et là. Bientôt les deux jonins se retrouvèrent contraints de se battre dos à dos. Hinata maîtrisait mieux le combat au corps-à-corps que Naruto qui se retrouva vite en position de faiblesse.

« Couvre-moi deux secondes! » lui hurla-t-il entre deux coups.

Elle s'exécuta automatiquement, prenant en charge les deux ennemis à elle seule. De son côté Naruto se plaça un peu à l'écart, juste assez pour mettre son plan à exécution. S'il ne pouvait utiliser son chakra et que taijutsu n'était pas assez fort, il n'avait qu'à compenser par le nombre…

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! »

Des centaines de clones d'ombre apparurent, se jetant automatiquement dans la mêlée et permettant à la jeune femme de souffler un peu. Les deux Zetsu furent bien vite entourés et l'un d'eux en profita pour attirer Hinata à l'écart, avec l'original. D'un mouvement de tête, Naruto lui fit signe de le suivre. Profitant du fait que plusieurs clones d'ombres venaient de se jeter sur le Zetsu original, ils coururent vers le couvert offert par une dune proche pour souffler un peu.

« Et merde… On ne l'aura pas aussi facilement, ragea Naruto.

-En effet… Je me demande comment ils ont fait pour le créer celui-là… Il a autant de pouvoir que le premier Hokage. Hé, c'est quoi cette technique de soins?! Fit-elle en pointant du menton sa main fraîchement guérie.

-Seulement un des avantages d'être un Jinchuuriki.

-Et tu ne l'as jamais fait sur le champ de bataille?!

-Je ne savais même pas si ça marchait. Et puis ce n'est pas miraculeux, ce n'était pas une blessure majeure.

-Enfin, merci quand même, fit-elle un peu plus doucement. Maintenant, comment on se sort de là? J'ai dit aux élèves qu'on les rejoindrait, mais…

-Ça ne sera pas possible.

-En effet. Alors le plan? »

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes :

« Je me demande… Il peut copier nos chakras, alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait avec nos attaques?

-Personnellement il n'a jamais été directement en contact avec mon chakra. Ça pourrait l'expliquer…

-Oui, mais moi je l'ai touché à plusieurs reprises quand j'étais en mode ermite. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il ne peut pas copier le chakra issu de ce mode?

-SI je me souviens bien, le mode ermite se base sur l'utilisation du chakra naturel, c'est ça? Ce n'est donc pas ton propre chakra, mais celui des choses qui t'entourent. C'est peut-être pour ça.

-Alors ça voudrait dire que je peux me servir de ce mode… Je ne suis donc pas limité au taijutsu.

-Et moi je pourrai servir de force défensive, si je fais attention à ce qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec mon chakra.

-Bon, alors c'est ce qu'on fait. On tente de faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible, en espérant que les renforts arrivent. On fuit, s'il nous attrape on esquive le plus longtemps possible et on mise sur les attaques longue portée. À moins d'esquiver vraiment longtemps, ou de le battre, les renforts risquent d'être inutiles.

-D'accord. Je sens son chakra, il approche. Si on se déplace maintenant en restant dans le périmètre on a peut-être une chance de s'enfuir assez loin pour pouvoir nous reposer un minimum.

-D'accord, allons-y! » s'écria le ninja blond en bondissant de sa cachette le plus rapidement et le plus subtilement possible, suivi de la Hyuuga, Byakugan activé.

-0o0o0o0o0-

Les genins couraient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction de Suna, allant environ quatre fois plus vite qu'à l'aller. Le soleil tapait fort malgré l'heure peu avancée et ils étaient déjà épuisés, mais ils continuaient d'avancer.

De son côté, Chiaki repensait au combat entre Naruto, Hinata et le Zetsu. Il avait déjà vu des ninjas combattre, certains étant d'un niveau très haut, mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle danse mortelle. Il y avait quelque chose de beau dans la façon dont ils étaient coordonnés, comme s'ils n'avaient même pas besoin de communiquer pour savoir ce que l'autre allait faire. Il serra discrètement les poings en pensant à sa propre situation avec son équipe et au manque de confiance qui y régnait. Ils n'avaient fait aucune attaque coordonnée, même si Aku assurait leurs arrières. Jamais l'idée de s'allier réellement ne leur avait traversé l'esprit et si auparavant il pensait que c'était très bien comme ça, il réalisait après avoir vu Naruto et Hinata que c'était une réelle faiblesse. Il devrait peut-être commencer à accepter son équipe… En leur jetant un regard de biais, il rejeta cette idée. Ils ne voudraient pas de lui-même si lui parvenait à les accepter.

Brusquement Taïga couina, faisant stopper son maître.

« Kaoru? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Aku, surprise, en se retournant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que… murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de réaliser et d'hurler à l'intention de ses coéquipiers : ATTENTION! »

Au même moment, une forme indistincte jaillit du sable et atterrit sur Haru, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et roula avec son attaquant sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'ils étaient à leur tour encerclés par d'autres assaillants. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que l'agresseur d'Haru ne recule en jurant et en se donnant des tapes sur tout le corps, libérant sa prise sur ce dernier qui en profita pour se dégager. Une fois qu'il se fut débarrassé des fourmis qui le piquaient, l'homme tenta de répliquer en lui lançant une salve de shuriken. Le genin parvint à les éviterd'un bond mais il comprit son erreur lorsque son dos buta contre celui de Mistuki : il était maintenant aussi piégé que les autres.

« Merde merde MERDE! hurla Chiaki, frustré, en observant la situation. On fait quoi maintenant?!

-On se bat, qu'est-ce que tu crois!? répliqua abruptement Mitsuki en dégainant ses éventails.

-Non… murmura Katsuki comme pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? lui demanda Aku en se mettant en position de défense.

-C'est ça qu'ils veulent, expliqua Haru qui avait compris lui aussi. Si on les combat, on est sûrs de perdre du temps. Assez de temps pour que Naruto-sensei et Hinata-sensei se fassent tuer. La priorité est d'informer le Kazekage. Kaoru!

-Quoi?

-Toi et Taïga êtes les plus rapides du groupe. Utilise une technique pour te sortir d'ici et retourne à Suna! Mistuki,tu le suis, ordonna-t-il, sans la regarder cependant. Il fixait Katsuki. Tu connais mieux le terrain. Vous allez devoir vous défendre seuls, soyez _subtils_, ajouta-t-il, tentant de faire passer son message. Ça sembla marcher car un éclair de compréhension s'alluma dans les prunelles de ses deux coéquipiers. On va tenter de les occuper ici.

-Comme si vous pensiez être capables de nous échapper, nargua un de leurs attaquants. Vous n'avez même pas encore reçu de formation correcte. On va vous anéantir. »

Haru serra les poings. Il avait beau sembler calme, il ne pouvait nier que leur ennemi avait raison. Ils étaient loin d'avoir la force de les battre. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas ça leur but, non? Ils devaient simplement les occuper…

Il intercepta le regard d'Aku et celle-ci sembla comprendre, car elle se retourna et passa le message silencieux aux autres. Pendant ce temps, Haru détailla leurs ennemis, qui semblaient faire de même. Ils étaient cinq, en comptant celui qui l'avait attaqué. Ils portaient tous une combinaison rouge ainsi qu'un masque qui leur couvrait le visage. Leurs bandeaux frontaux étaient tous rayés. L'uniforme cachait presque entièrement leur corps, empêchant le jeune ninja de déterminer leur identité. Il se rabattit donc sur ce qu'il pouvait pour les différencier. L'un d'eux semblait être une femme, vu sa silhouette et sa taille. Elle portait plusieurs armes, en particulier'un énorme shuriken dans le dos. À côté d'elle se trouvait un homme énorme qui devait bien faire trois fois sa largeur. Il portait une grosse masse, arme inhabituelle pour un ninja. Il devait être lent mais extrêmement puissant. À sa droite il y avait un homme mince, presque chétif, dont les cheveux qui étaient à la longueur de ses épaules partaient en pics désordonnés. Ensuite venait celui qui faisait face à Aku. Il était normalement baraqué, pour un ninja. La seule différence chez lui était qu'il lui manquait un bras, à la place il avait un enchevêtrement de câbles métalliques qui semblaient très lourds. Enfin venait le type qui l'avait plaqué à terre : plutôt grand, il portait deux sabres aux hanches. Après un rapide examen, Haru détermina que le chef semblait être celui avec les cheveux hirsutes. Il restait un peu en retrait et les autres lui jetaient sans cesse des coups d'œil, comme pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Vous pouvez tous les tuer, si vous le pouvez, sauf celui qui est en face de toi, Kaoru. Il sera utile au Kazekage, murmura-t-il pour éviter que l'ennemi les entende.

-Parce que tu penses qu'on va réussir à les battre? » grogna Chiaki, sceptique.

Haru lui jeta un regard désolé :

« Pas le moins du monde. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non? »

Avant que le brun n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il cria :

« MAINTENANT! »

Simultanément, Aku déploya une salve de rubans et les envoya sur chacun de leurs adversaires, Mistuki lança ses éventails sur l'ennemi le plus proche, soit la femme au shuriken, et Haru fit jaillir un nuage compact de mouches de ses manches, aveuglant l'ennemi. Mitsuki en profita pour se mettre à courir en direction des dunes, rappelant ses éventails à elle.

« Himitsu, suis la fille! ordonna celui aux cheveux hirsutes, qui s'avéra en effet être le chef. Elle va avertir le Kazekage!

La fille s'élança après la genin et lui envoya une salve de shurikens qu'elle ne put éviter. Ses coéquipiers virent son corps tomber sur le sol avec un bruit mat, mais avant que leurs ennemis ne puissent réagir elle disparut dans un « pouf! » et un nuage de fumée. Au même moment le nuage d'insectes se dissipa, Haru les ayant rappelés. Mistuki, qui se trouvait derrière lui, ne put se retenir d'adresser un petit sourire provocateur à l'Akai qui se trouvait devant elle.

Katsuki et Kaoru avaient disparu.

« Merde! Kain, Yorito, allez me les chercher. Ne revenez pas sans leurs corps, vivants ou pas. »

Celui qui avait attaqué Haru et Montagne-de-Muscles hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction de Suna. Chiaki grogna. Le dénommé Kain était un ninja sensoriel, il allait être capable de repérer Kaoru et Katsuki assez rapidement malgré le genjutsu de ce dernier et l'avance qu'ils avaient.

De son côté, Chiaki décida qu'il en avait marre d'attendre. Ce combat se faisait au compte-goutte, et selon lui la meilleure façon de gagner du temps était de venir à bouts de ce contingent. Aku semblait penser la même chose, car elle lui jeta un regard entendu. Trois secondes plus tard, elle projetait ses rubans vers l'ennemi le plus proche, soit celui avec un bras en moins, et tenta de le ligoter avec ses rubans. Chiaki en profita pour s'élancer et réussit à entrer en contact avec lui. Raiton. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps d'effleurer le géant que ce dernier déchira les rubans d'Aku et lui asséna un coup de son bras, qui s'avéra en fait être un immense fouet électrique. Chiaki tenta de se protéger comme il pouvait, mais il fut catapulté une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, dans une dune.

De son côté Mistuki avait attaqué la femme qui avait poursuivi son clone, lui envoyant de nouveau ses éventails en les contrôlant à distance. Celle-ci parvint à les éviter de justesse et ils passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Mitsuki esquissa un sourire : c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Toujours en contrôlant ses éventails, elle leur fit décrire une courbe pour qu'ils reviennent derrière la dénommée Himitsu. Elle visa la tête, s'interdisant de penser qu'elle allait tuer un être humain, ne se concentrant que sur la cible, une cible qui devait en rester une. Cependant, au moment fatidique, Himitsu intercepta les projectiles avec son shuriken géant, les envoyant voler un peu plus loin.

« Pas mal ma jolie… Vraiment pas mal. Mais tu vois, quand il s'agit d'armes de lancer personne ne peut me battre. », minauda la femme en agrippant son arme et en la lançant en direction de la jeune fille.

Mitsuki fit un bond sur le côté, mais vit avec horreur que le shuriken avait suivi le mouvement. Ce n'est que là qu'elle remarqua le sceau sur le dessus de l'arme et elle comprit. Le shuriken était programmé pour atteindre son ennemi. À moins d'être intercepté. Risquant le tout pour le tout, elle se baissa aussi vite qu'elle le put et appuya ses mains sur le sol.

« Doton, le mur de pierre! »

Une palissade d'un mètre d'épaisseur sortit du sol juste entre le projectile et la jeune fille et l'intercepta, juste à temps.

« Mistuki! Ça va? lui cria Haru, un peu plus loin.

-O-oui! répondit-elle, un peu tremblante.

-Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas prêter attention à moi, ma jolie. », intervint Himitsu avec un rictus alors qu'elle envoyait une salve de kunais explosifs sur la jeune fille qui dut rouler sur le sol pour les éviter. Malheureusement, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et fut projetée un peu plus loin à cause de l'explosion.

De son côté, Haru décida d'attaquer le chef. Il préféra ne pas l'attaquer directement tout de suite, voulant être en mesure d'aider ses coéquipiers si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Discrètement, il fit sortir un scorpion de sa manche et lui intima l'ordre de se faufiler jusqu'à l'homme devant lui, qui ne semblait par ailleurs lui prêter aucune attention, fixant calmement les autres combats comme s'il n'existait pas.

« N'essaie même pas, jeune Aburame. Tes petits insectes ne peuvent rien contre moi. Mon corps entier est enduit d'un poison si puissant que s'ils ne faisaient que me toucher ils en mourraient. Ça vaut aussi pour toi. Il n'y a que moi qui suis accoutumé à ce poison. C'est un beau spécimen, fit-il en prenant entre ses doigts le scorpion qui, quelques secondes auparavant, avait tenté de monter sur sa jambe. Dommage que sa mort ait été inutile, ajouta-t-il en le lançant négligemment vers le jeune homme qui put constater qu'il était en effet sans vie. De même que la tienne. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, une main de terre géante s'extirpa du sol et attrapa la jambe d'Haru, l'immobilisant complètement. La terre continua de monter, immobilisant d'abord les hanches, puis commença à lui comprimer l'abdomen.

« HARU! » cria Mitsuki, attirant l'attention d'Aku et de Chiaki, qui étaient revenus à la charge sur l'homme au bras de fer mais qui n'en menaient pas large. L'attention de la blonde fut cependant détournée par une autre salve d'armes et elle dut de nouveau les éviter, cherchant une opportunité pour attaquer. De son côté, le jeune Aburame commençait à étouffer.

Ce fut Aku qui intervint, ligotant son adversaire de ruban bleu, ceux qui étaient également des parchemins d'invocation. Elle invoqua toutes les armes explosives qu'elle avait dans un effort désespéré pour tenir Bras-de-fer occupé et cria à Chiaki d'aller l'aider. Pour une fois, il ne discuta pas et accourut auprès de son coéquipier. Il n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'il sentit la terre ramollir sous lui et comprit tout de suite le truc. Posant sa main au sol, il envoya une décharge tellement puissante qu'elle le propulsa en avant. Dans le court laps de temps où il était dans les airs, il emmagasina la plus grande quantité de charge électrique possible dans sa main et s'apprêta à la lancer sur son nouvel adversaire quand un pic de roc jaillit juste devant lui. Il alla s'écraser dessus, n'ayant aucun moyen de contrôler sa chute, et eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper à une petite saillie rocheuse pour éviter d'aller s'écraser au sol. Il voulut répéter l'expérience du vol plané, mais son adversaire avait prévu le coup et ordonna à la pierre de former une boîte autour de lui. Chiaki le vit venir et se résolut à se laisser tomber au sol, où il se réceptionna avec un roulé-boulé. Les techniques Doton étant réputées assez lentes par rapport au Raiton, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et envoya la plus grosse décharge qu'il put en direction de l'ennemi, qui se le prit de plein fouet.

Pendant qu'il s'en remettait, le genin se dirigea vers Haru, qui commençait sérieusement à suffoquer. La terre avait monté jusqu'à ses épaules et le compressait comme un boa constrictor. Décidant qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Chiaki lui lança un regard d'excuse en chargeant son point avec le plus d'électricité possible :

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal… »

Et il envoya son poing directement à l'endroit où se trouvait le ventre de son coéquipier. Le raiton décuplant sa vitesse, il parvint à briser les couches successives de roche relativement rapidement, mais ne put s'arrêter immédiatement après avoir brisé la dernière. Son poing électrifié s'enfonça donc dans le ventre d'Haru, qui, libéré, se plia en deux sous le choc. Chiaki retira son poing tout aussi vite et le regarda peiner pour trouver sa respiration.

« Mer…Merci… Mais la… la prochaine fois… Vas-y moins fort…, fit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Du moment que t'es en vie… Hé, je pense qu'on a mal équilibré les forces ici, fit Chiaki en évaluant rapidement la situation. Tu serais plus efficace contre la fille, moi ici et Mitsuki contre monsieur muscles. Aku devrait aider sur plusieurs fronts. »

Haru hocha la tête. En effet, leurs affinités seraient mieux réparties. La question était : comment faire la transition?

Chiaki décida pour lui en envoyant une autre décharge vers celui avec les cheveux hirsutes, qui venait de se relever. Elle fut interceptée par un mur de roc et ne parvint pas à le traverser.

Voyant que l'ennemi était occupé, Haru en profita pour aller rejoindre Mitsuki. Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à peiner contre son adversaire, qui enfilait les salves explosives et les coups de shuriken à tête chercheuse.

« Mitsuki, va aider Aku, je vais me charger de celle-là », fit-il pendant qu'un bourdonnement en provenance de ses manches prenait de l'ampleur.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla rejoindre l'autre fille du groupe pile au moment où celle-ci se faisait catapulter par un autre coup de fouet électrique. Elle avait la peau striée de plusieurs éraflures et zébrures et accueillit avec un regard soulagé la venue de son amie.

« Il se sert uniquement de son bras qui envoie des décharges électriques, son autre lui servant à balancer le poids, l'informa-t-elle. Il est assez fort pour briser mes rubans, je n'arrive pas à le ligoter.

-Bien, alors tente de l'entourer avec tes rubans et sors-moi tout ton stock d'armes en même temps. Je me charge du reste. Ensuite va soigner Haru, il ne tiendra pas longtemps contre cette folle dans son état. »

Aku hocha la tête, ne lui demandant pas ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle lui faisait confiance, Mitsuki était la kunoichi la plus forte de leur génération. Elle prit tout ce qui lui restait de rubans d'invocation et les envoya entourer l'homme, qui attendit qu'ils l'entourent encore une fois pour pouvoir les briser. Cependant, cette fois toutes les armes qu'Aku avait déjà accumulées surgirent du parchemin incrusté dans le ruban, sans pour autant lui tomber dessus. Voyant cela, il se tourna vers ses assaillantes et comprit en voyant le visage concentré de Mistuki et ses doigts qui bougeaient doucement : une technique de marionnettiste. Une fois que ce fut fait, Aku rappela ses rubans et se dirigea vers Haru.

« Jolie technique, ma petite, fit l'homme d'un air appréciateur. Mais est-ce que tu ne contrôles pas un peu trop d'armes, là? ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Mitsuki serra les dents. Il avait raison, normalement elle ne dépassait pas les quinze armes. Là elle devait bien en contrôler cinquante. Mais elle devait réussir, ou elle y laissait sa peau. Elle tenta d'évaluer sa marge de manœuvre et comprit qu'elle devrait faire bouger ses armes par blocs et non individuellement, ce qui différait grandement de son mode de combat habituel, sans compter que de gérer autant d'armes lui demandait une quantité de chakra désastreuse. Elle devrait donc compter sur le fait que c'était des armes explosives. Plus elles étaient nombreuses, plus leur force était dévastatrice et moins l'attaque durait longtemps.

Apparemment exaspéré d'attendre, son adversaire décida de prendre l'offensive. Cependant, au lieu de l'attaquer elle il s'en prit à ses armes, balançant son fouet électrifié dans les airs dans l'espoir de les atteindre. Mitsuki eut tout juste le temps de les déplacer. Voyant une ouverture, elle envoya cinq de ses armes à la tête du géant, qui les para avec une rapidité impressionnante. Cependant, comme l'avait dit Aku, il ne se servait que de son bras en métal. Aucune autre partie de son corps ne lui était vraiment utile, puisqu'il ne comptait que sur sa vitesse. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit ses trois coéquipiers peiner et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer de gaspiller son chakra inutilement en petites bravades.

Respirant un grand coup, elle envoya dix de ses armes à la figure de son opposant, qui les contra encore une fois avec facilité. Ce faisant, elle profita du fait que son bras était déjà occupé pour le cribler de tout ce qui lui restait d'armes. Elle vit avec satisfaction certains kunai s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les armes étaient assez proches, elle les fit exploser. Les cinquante parchemins explosifs entrèrent en action en même temps et la déflagration la propulsa quelques mètres en arrière. Quand elle releva la tête, elle détourna le regard immédiatement. Il était mort, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle se détourna de lui et alla prêter main-forte à Chiaki, qui semblait à court d'idées. Combattre le doton par le raiton a ses limites et il les avait presque atteintes. D'ailleurs, Mistuki put observer que le sol autour de lui était sans cesse de plus en plus meuble, ralentissant ses mouvements et l'empêchant d'esquiver les attaques comme il faut. Quand elle fut presque à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains au sol, qui se solidifia aussitôt. Chiaki ne lui adressa qu'un regard reconnaissant, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elle décida de prendre l'offensive, question de le laisser se reposer quelques instants. Sortant ses éventails de sa ceinture, elle produisit plusieurs déflagrations qui firent lever le sable autour de son opposant, qui fut momentanément aveuglé.

Elle en profita pour les replier et les lancer vers le corps de l'homme, en en faisant des poignards affûtés par leur vitesse. Il sembla le sentir venir car ils allèrent s'écraser contre un mur de pierre. Serrant les dents, Mitsuki tenta de faire s'écrouler la paroi rocheuse, mais il était plus entraîné et réussit à lui faire garder sa solidité. C'est ce moment que Chiaki choisit pour agir de nouveau et il profita de la distraction de son ennemi pour lui asséner une décharge par derrière. Ce dernier ne put pas l'éviter et se la prit de plein fouet, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Mitsuki rappela ses éventails, qu'elle déploya et plaça l'un juste sous sa gorge, l'autre sur ses mains. La menace était claire : « Tu fais un signe, tu perds tes mains. Tu fais n'importe quoi de suspect, tu meurs. »

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

L'homme se retourna vers celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Alors?

-Yukito et Daito se sont fait battre. Himitsu est en difficulté. Kain et Yorito sont à la poursuite des autres.

-Je me fiche des pertes, tant que le Kazekage ne les revoit pas vivants. Tuez les deux adultes et achevez-moi ces jeunes, qu'on s'en débarrasse. De toute façon, ces incapables n'avaient qu'à ne pas remettre mon autorité en cause. Penser que je leur ai donné cette mission parce que je les tenais en estime… S'ils s'échappent, c'est sur vous que ça va retomber. C'est clair?

-Très clair, monsieur.

-Fous le camp.

-Bien monsieur. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit se fit entendre de la fenêtre et l'homme se leva pour aller ouvrir. Un pigeon entra, portant un parchemin qu'il déroula pour en lire les lignes :

_Conformément à notre accord, nous avons les informations. Ce que vous cherchez se trouve à Konoha, sous le nom de Sakura Haruno. En échange, nous voulons le petit Nara. Vous n'aurez la récompense qu'une fois l'échange opéré. Considérez le sharingan comme une preuve de notre bonne foi. _

L'homme sourit. Tout se déroulait parfaitement. Si tout continuait ainsi, Akai serait le parrain d'une guerre entre Konoha et Suna, et finirait grand gagnant de ce conflit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà! Certains trucs se confirment, d'autres non, et j'ai bien hâte de lire vos suppositions. J'ai vraiment galéré avec les scènes de combat, il est possible que je les retouche plus tard (quand je serai rendue capable de les décrire comme il faut xD) mais là je pense vous avoir fait assez attendre. Pour le mec, là, Yukito, le "chef", j'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de Shinra de Durarara!, même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup...<strong>_

**_Sinon pas beaucoup de NaruHina dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée! Mais à partir de maintenant, l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant, et il ne reste que quelques chapitres, peut-être cinq._**

**_Encore désolée pour l'attente, et donnez-moi vos commentaires! Même pour me dire que je suis une grosse vache qui vous fait attendre trois mois et qui finit sur un tel punch, etc, etc, etc. Merci d'avoir lu!_**

**_P-S: Ça fait maintenant plus d'un an que j'écris cette fic, merci à tous ceux qui la suivent depuis le début et à tous ceux qui ont accroché en cours de route! Merci aussi à ma bêta-lectrice Momo-chan et à mon Gamma-lecteur Kirito-kun!_**


End file.
